


Sounio

by Seadragonfics



Series: Situaciones [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [Multichapter] Ahora que Kanon y Saga tienen claro quienes son, y dónde y con quién quieren estar, entra en juego un tercero en discordia. El todavía débil Cosmos del futuro Caballero de Géminis llama a los gemelos, algo que complicará un poco más sus vidas. [Este fic puede entenderse como una secuela de "Situaciones." Queda a elección del lector leer aquel fic].





	1. Cosmos que llama

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Cosmos que llama.**

Cuatro noches. Llevaba cuatro noches desvelándose a causa de notar un débil Cosmos que parecía llamarle. Durante las horas de luz no apreciaba la energía que insistía en perturbar su sueño. Quizás porque se mantenía ocupado y distraído con asuntos diversos, o tal vez porque dicho Cosmos emitía señales más intensas únicamente tras ocultarse el sol.

Aquella mañana en la cocina, mientras preparaban el desayuno, Kanon consultó con su hermano el objeto de su turbación, puesto que Saga era la persona más allegada a él. Además, desde principios del verano, éste ejercía las funciones de Patriarca del Santuario, y en calidad de máximo responsable de la Orden de Atenea -solo por debajo de la diosa en jerarquía-, Saga era la persona encargada de supervisar todo lo relacionado con asuntos del Santuario. Como por ejemplo, el que ocupaba la mente de su gemelo.

–Saga. –Kanon se volvió hacia su hermano mientras el café comenzaba a brotar del filtro de la cafetera–.  Quizás debería preguntarle también a Shion. Él fue Patriarca durante siglos.

–Tienes razón. Supuestamente Shion está acostumbrado a casos como este. –Saga abrió el armario de la vajilla y extrajo dos platos que acto seguido colocó sobre la mesa–. Yo todavía estoy en proceso de aprendizaje. Detecto Cosmos ajenos al Santuario cuando son lo suficientemente fuertes, pero el que te llama a ti debe ser tan leve que no soy capaz de detectarlo.

–Confío en que me dé algún consejo. –Kanon sirvió café en las dos tazas que Saga acababa de dejar sobre la mesa–. No sé qué hacer.

Shion era, junto a Dohko de Libra, uno de los actuales consejeros personales de Atenea, pero hasta hacía poco, había ostentado el máximo cargo de Patriarca, y estaba acostumbrado a sucesos como ese; no en vano él había detectado el Cosmos de multitud de jóvenes que hoy día formaban parte de los distintos rangos de la Orden de Atenea.

–Me gustaría poder ayudarte más, Kanon, pero...

–Tsh... –El menor de los gemelos silenció al mayor con un beso superficial mientras éste rodeaba su cintura con los brazos–. Haces más de lo que puedes.

  
  


Después de desayunar, Saga y Kanon iniciaron el camino hasta el Templo del Patriarca, donde se había habilitado un despacho especial para que los consejeros ejerciesen sus nuevas funciones, las cuales resultaban mucho más distendidas que las asignadas al Patriarca. En silencio y con cierta inquietud, ascendieron los múltiples peldaños que pasaban por las Nueve Casas que les separaban de su destino.

Mientras recorrían los templos de sus compañeros, Kanon se dedicó a recopilar los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde que volvieron a la vida gracias al favor que los dioses concedieron a Atenea.

Para casi todos fueron semanas en exceso complicadas. En cuanto a Kanon, las dificultades se dieron en lo referente a la relación que mantenía con su hermano gemelo Saga. A día de hoy, el Caballero de Géminis podía respirar tranquilo, pues ambos habían resuelto el conflicto de manera satisfactoria después de vivir una serie de situaciones controvertidas, gracias a las que se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro. Aceptaron su realidad, vencieron a los demonios que carcomían su interior y recibieron el perdón y aceptación por parte de quienes debían otorgárselo.

Por fortuna para los guardianes de la Casa de Géminis, sus amigos y compañeros más allegados habían asimilado con naturalidad que dos hermanos se amasen más allá de lo fraternal. Ni Saga ni Kanon esperaban una reacción como la que percibieron en tantas personas, pero enseguida fueron conscientes de que, gracias a ella, y por fin después de muchos años, podrían vivir libres, de la manera que habían anhelado desde que se enamoraran quince años atrás.

–Nos vemos más tarde en casa. –Saga depositó un beso en la mejilla de su gemelo ante la puerta del despacho–. Que tengas buen día.

A pesar de ser nombrado como nuevo Patriarca, Saga había expresado su deseo de continuar viviendo en la Casa de Géminis junto a Kanon. De ese modo, cada mañana de día laborable, realizaba el mismo trayecto de ascenso hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo para más tarde regresar a la Tercera Casa. Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, lo más fácil para Saga habría sido mudarse al Templo del Patriarca mientras Kanon, como Caballero de Géminis, se hacía cargo del Templo de los Gemelos. Saga podría haber vuelto a disfrutar de las instalaciones que durante trece años albergaron sus conspiraciones, pero su corazón y el de su hermano habían elegido llevar otra clase de vida.

–Igualmente. –Kanon sonrió y avanzó unos pasos hacia la siguiente puerta–. Que sea leve el papeleo.

–Gracias amor.

Con la mano en el pomo de las respectivas puertas que pretendían atravesar, cada gemelo miró a su igual con expresión de extrañeza. Estaban tan acostumbrados a tildarse de “imbécil”, “mamarracho” y “gilipollas”, que todavía no se habían acostumbrado a que, de vez en cuando, alguna cursilada de enamorados escapase de sus bocas con más frecuencia que antaño.

 

Shion recibió a Kanon con actitud afable. El relevo del puesto de Patriarca se había producido de manera oficial semanas atrás y, aunque todavía quedaba pendiente el traspaso de algunas tareas de un responsable hacia el otro, el ex Caballero de Aries se hallaba de muy buen humor, animado por el disfrute de su bien merecido retiro. Aún así, durante un tiempo, Shion y Saga deberían desarrollar algunos puntos en conjunto hasta que Saga pudiera hacerse cargo de la totalidad de funciones asignadas al Patriarca.

Tras intercambiar los saludos pertinentes, Kanon tomó asiento en la butaca que Shion había señalado.

–Noto cierta alteración en ti. ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

–Estoy inquieto. No duermo bien –Kanon pensó que merecía la pena ir al grano. Shion era un hombre que prefería escuchar de forma breve y concisa aquello que preocupaba a sus compañeros–. Hace días que vengo notando un Cosmos que me llama.

Los dos puntos de la frente de Shion se alzaron, revelando la sorpresa que le había producido la confesión del hombre que tenía en frente. En todos los años que había ejercido como Patriarca del Santuario, Shion había percibido los Cosmos de todos los Caballeros de Oro, puesto que, al activarse, lo hacían en mayor intensidad que en el caso de Caballeros de rangos inferiores, Amazonas o aprendices.

–Cada noche lo siento con mayor fuerza, pero de forma intermitente. No lo noto a todas horas, solo por la noche. –Kanon apretó los labios a causa de la frustración–. Fluctúa y no tengo claro el lugar del que procede. Saga dice que todavía no es capaz de detectarlo.

–Es cierto, está en proceso de aprendizaje. –Shion se mostró dubitativo–. En realidad solo hay un modo de saber de dónde procede una llamada producida por la activación de un Cosmos ajeno al Santuario que llama al Santuario.

El Caballero de Géminis miró al Patriarca con incertidumbre.

–Debes activar tu Cosmos y seguir todo rastro de aquel que realiza el llamamiento. Es muy probable que dicha persona no sea consciente de que su Cosmos se está activando y mucho menos de que trata de llamar la atención de alguien.

–Entiendo...

–Antes de encontraros a Saga y a ti me angustié durante días, del mismo modo que te sucede a ti ahora –Antes de continuar con la exposición de su consejo, las palabras de Shion se interrumpieron durante unos instantes, en lo que pareció una reflexión interna, o más bien la revisión de una colección de lejanos recuerdos–. Después de dar vueltas sin rumbo, finalmente os encontré en un orfanato. Algo parecido sucedió con el resto de vuestros compañeros.

–¿Y... cómo sé que podré encontrar a quien me llama? –Kanon puso énfasis en la parte final de la pregunta, poco convencido de que el extraño Cosmos realmente estuviese llamándolo a él.

–Te aconsejo que prepares una mochila con alguna muda de ropa y algo de dinero. Tal vez pasen semanas hasta que hagas uso de ella, pero has de tenerla preparada para cuando sea necesaria –Shion se puso en pie y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kanon–. En cuanto notes que ese Cosmos incrementa su actividad, sal de casa y disponte a encontrarlo.

Antes de retirarse, Shion explicó a Kanon que no resultaría fácil. Debía estar preparado para asumir períodos de búsqueda infructuosos y sus consecuentes frustraciones.

–Añade a tu mochila reservas de paciencia y determinación. Te harán falta –dijo Shion mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala–. Hablaré con Saga y expondremos tu caso ante Atenea para que, en caso necesario, se te otorguen fondos suficientes. Es imposible predecir si tu búsqueda se alargará más de lo previsto.

  
  


Shion acompañó a Kanon hasta la salida y, tras despedirse de él, tocó la puerta del despacho del Patriarca con los nudillos.

–Saga, ¿puedo pasar?

–Adelante. –La voz del Patriarca se escuchó del otro lado de la pared.

–Siento interrumpir, pero se trata del Cosmos que percibe Kanon.

Saga alzó la vista, dejando de prestar atención a la pila de papeles que tenía desparramados sobre el escritorio. Dirigió toda su atención a las palabras que su, hasta hace poco superior, estaba a punto de pronunciar.

–Es muy probable que el Cosmos que Kanon está notando... –Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar– pertenezca al futuro Caballero de Géminis.

–¿Cómo dices?

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Saga dio pistas a Shion sobre el desconocimiento que el actual Patriarca tenía sobre cierto asunto.

–No solo el Patriarca puede detectar Cosmos ajenos al Santuario que llaman al Santuario –confesó Shion–. Pasé muchos años solo al frente de este recinto, es lógico que solo yo pudiese detectar los Cosmos de tus compañeros –Tomó asiento en una de las butacas que había frente al escritorio tras el que se escudaba el Patriarca.

Shion explicó a Saga que, si los compañeros de armas de su generación no hubiesen perecido en la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades del siglo XVIII, cada uno de ellos habría detectado, muy posiblemente y más temprano que tarde, el Cosmos del sucesor de su respectivo signo. Saga se asombró ante la confesión de Shion. Pensó que quizás estuviese en lo cierto y que Kanon, como actual Caballero de Géminis, fuese el encargado de percibir el Cosmos de aquel que le sucedería algún día.

–Es importante que Kanon halle a la persona que emite ese Cosmos. Es muy probable que sea un niño pequeño –Shion recordó de nuevo el día en que encontró a los gemelos–. El Cosmos de los Caballeros de Oro suele manifestarse a edad temprana.

  
  


Al caer la tarde, Saga regresó al Templo de los Gemelos después de una dura jornada de trabajo. Poner en orden todos los documentos que se habían traspapelado durante los ataques al Santuario le había dejado agotado. Los pasos pesados y arrastrados con los que accedió al baño no pasaron desapercibidos para el otro inquilino de la Tercera Casa.

–¿Qué tal ha ido el día? –Kanon asomó la cabeza junto al marco de la puerta–. Voy a preparar la cena. ¿Te apetece carne o pescado? Con verduras. –Añadió.

Saga se volvió con vacilación al escuchar la conocida voz y miró a aquel que reclamaba su atención. Sonrió mientras dejaba caer la túnica al suelo y, tras afirmar tener un hambre de mil demonios, hizo una señal a su hermano para que se aproximase.

En cuanto estuvo al alcance de sus brazos, Saga agarró a Kanon de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí.

–Encontraremos ese Cosmos. –Manifestó con convicción mientras dirigía las manos hacia las posaderas de su gemelo.

–Shion me dijo que debía estar preparado para partir en cuanto lo note de nuevo. Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. –Kanon tomó aire para continuar hablando–. Quizás algún día te despiertes y me haya marchado.

Saga percibió incertidumbre en los ojos de su hermano, pero también leyó en ellos la voluntad de esclarecer de una vez por todas el asunto del indeciso Cosmos que lo llamaba.

–Ya conozco el motivo de tu futura ausencia –Saga sonrió para tranquilizar a su gemelo–. Cuando llegue el momento, haz lo que debas, pero quiero que sepas que me gustaría ir contigo.

–Pero el lugar del Patriarca está en el Santuario –Replicó Kanon.

–No hay “pero” que valga –Saga besó a su hermano–. Mi lugar como persona está junto a ti.

 

Esa misma noche, Kanon volvió a notar la llamada del extraño Cosmos. En esta ocasión se produjo con tal intensidad que el Caballero de Géminis fue capaz de identificar el lugar de procedencia aproximado.

–¡Llama desde la costa sureste!

Se incorporó sobre la cama de sopetón y se levantó con brusquedad, provocando que Saga se removiera en sueños. Con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, cogió la ropa de la silla en la que la había dejado la noche anterior y comenzó a ponerse prendas. Como si de un gigante despiadado se tratase, Kanon se sentó en la cama para anudarse los cordones del calzado, causando lo que a Saga le pareció un terremoto que le despertó casi por completo.

Cuando se hubo vestido, Kanon agarró la mochila de viaje que, gracias al certero consejo de Shion, había preparado justo al volver de su despacho. Ante la celeridad de las acciones de su hermano, Saga, que todavía se encontraba semidormido, trató de imitarlo, pero sus movimientos obtuvieron como nefasto resultado un amasijo de torpezas que no le llevaron a otro destino que a tropezarse al salir al pasillo. A duras penas Saga fue capaz de vestirse y ponerse el calzado de forma descuidada, sin reparar en que los cordones habían quedado sin atar.

Desde el marco de la puerta que le servía como sujeción, Saga vio cómo su gemelo abría un portal que conectaba directamente con lo que parecía un pueblo de la costa griega.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un grito para suplicar a Kanon que le dejase acompañarlo, éste se volvió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros. En un acto de impulsividad, besó los labios de su hermano, haciéndolo reaccionar y escapar del embeleso propio del durmiente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarlo atrás, Kanon agarró el cuello de la camisa de Saga y tiró de él para que ambos cruzasen el portal al mismo tiempo.

–¡Vamos!

  
  


La brisa marina que soplaba al otro lado del portal recibió a Saga y Kanon con un saludo que acarició sus mejillas. Llegaron en plena noche, sin tener idea de qué hora podía ser. Las temperaturas eran cálidas y los gemelos agradecieron que el verano todavía no hubiese llegado a su fin.

Saga miró a su alrededor y dio unos cuantos pasos de explorador mientras Kanon permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Lucía concentrado y Saga notó cómo activaba ligeramente su Cosmos. Se preguntó si con ello, su hermano trataba de responder la llamada del Cosmos desconocido.

–Por aquí.

Kanon lideró la caminata que a continuación emprendieron. Las calles de Lavrio y los pocos viandantes que paseaban por ellas fueron testigos mudos de cómo dos hombres de aspecto idéntico vagaban sin rumbo aparente. Tras veinte minutos de recorrido incierto, Kanon se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un patio que daba la bienvenida a un edificio de aspecto humilde, pero bien cuidado .

–Es aquí. Conozco este lugar.

Saga miró a Kanon, sorprendido por que su hermano hubiese tenido algún contacto previo con lo que parecía una escuela infantil de un pueblo de la costa griega cuyo nombre no había oído jamás.

–La persona que busco está aquí. –El Caballero de Géminis bajó la vista con pesadumbre–. Es el orfanato.

–Shion dijo que seguramente quien emite el Cosmos sea un niño pequeño.

Kanon dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Por una parte, sintió tristeza al sospechar que el posible sucesor de su signo era, casi con seguridad, alguien huérfano que había perdido a sus padres en algún momento de su corta vida. Cómo él y cómo Saga. Pero por otro lado, se alegró porque de ese modo, quien vistiese la armadura de Géminis en el futuro, no tendría que separarse de ninguna familia.

–Es muy tarde –Advirtió Saga–. ¿Quieres ir ahora o prefieres esperar a mañana? –Posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y sonrió al notar que éste liberaba un ápice de la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

–Aquí hay niños, será mejor esperar.

 

Ardua tarea fue encontrar en Lavrio una pensión que les abriera la puerta a aquellas horas de la noche. Por fortuna o por desgracia, lograron alquilar una habitación en un lugar al que juraron no regresar jamás. A pesar de haber dos catres, prefirieron usar solo uno, aunque tuviesen que dormir un poco apretados. Saga y Kanon pretendían pasar la noche como mejor pudieran.

Avanzada la madrugada, Kanon notó cómo la intensidad del Cosmos desconocido menguaba hasta que dejó de notar su llamada. A pesar de eso, la preocupación hizo que no pudiese conciliar el sueño hasta una hora después.

Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, revisó la idea que había tenido en un inicio: emprender él solo la búsqueda y asumir todas las consecuencias que conllevase. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, agradeció haber sentido el impulso de última hora que le hizo agarrar el cuello de la camiseta de Saga y tirar de él para que finalmente le acompañase. Se sintió culpable por haber “secuestrado” al Patriarca del Santuario, y plenamente responsable de la reprimenda que caería sobre su hermano en cuanto regresasen. Por esa razón, tener a Saga con él aquella noche tenía un valor incalculable.

  
  


Al día siguiente, los gemelos abandonaron la desastrosa pensión, siendo más conscientes del lamentable estado del antro que habían escogido para pasar la noche. El desagrado que mostraron sus rostros cuando pagaron el importe exigido fue indisimulable, e incrementó al considerar que la relación calidad-precio era inexistente. El imprevisto pernoctar les había salido demasiado caro, pero al fin y al cabo, los costes de la búsqueda procedían de la cuenta corriente de la Fundación Grad.

Gracias a su buen sentido de la orientación, no les llevó demasiado tiempo personarse frente a la verja del orfanato. El nuevo día había traído la calma a Kanon, que no se notaba ni la mitad de nervioso que la noche anterior.

–Es de día, Saga. –Inició Kanon–. Temo que ahora no pueda percibir el Cosmos que me llama. Siempre lo he notado de noche.

–Pero podemos dar un rodeo, investigar, preguntar. –Aportó el otro–. Quizás...

Antes de que Saga terminase la frase, la puerta del edificio se abrió. Del interior surgieron tantos niños que ninguno de los dos acertó a contar cuántos habían pasado frente a sus ojos. Algunos corrían hacia los columpios que había a la derecha del patio, otros se dirigieron hacia el arenero que estaba cerca de los árboles del fondo del patio, mientras otros permanecieron junto a los escasos adultos que salieron al cabo de unos instantes.

Ante la visión de tantos huérfanos, Saga y Kanon tragaron saliva. Cada uno en su mente, pero en plena conexión gemelar, rememoraron los vagos recuerdos que habían alimentado sus mentes hasta cumplir los cinco años, antes de que Shion les encontrase y les llevara al Santuario. Se vieron reflejados en cada uno de los críos que correteaban por el patio. Algunos reían, pero otros parecían tristes. Eran igual que ellos habían sido: niños que no habían merecido aquel destino. Niños azotados por una dura realidad.

En un acto de conjunta decisión, pulsaron el timbre que había junto a la verja y aguardaron hasta que una de las mujeres que se hacía cargo de los niños salió a su encuentro. Con aire curioso, les preguntó qué hacían allí, si buscaban a alguien en concreto. Kanon pronunció el nombre de la directora y la mujer esbozó una sonrisa antes de permitirles el acceso al recinto.

Minutos más tarde, los gemelos fueron recibidos en el humilde despacho de la responsable del orfanato. La pintura de las paredes estaba picada y resultaba evidente que todo el edificio necesitaba una urgente reforma.

–Qué gusto verte... Kanon. No sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo. –La anciana mujer sonrió y miró a los dos hombres idénticos que permanecían pasmados ante ella–. Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te vi.

 


	2. Castillos de arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**2\. Castillos de arena.**

 

Abandonó el despacho a petición de la directora del orfanato de Lavrio. La anciana, en calidad de responsible de la institución, exigió hablar unos minutos a solas con Kanon.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el patio, lugar al que se le había ofrecido la posibilidad de ir con total libertad, Saga reconoció para sus adentros que la afirmación de la mujer le había dejado en estado de shock.

 

_–Qué gusto verte... Kanon. No sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo._

_Saga vio cómo la mujer realizaba un poco disimulado escrutinio sobre él y su hermano. Parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que Kanon, a quien afirmaba conocer, tuviese un hermano gemelo._

_–Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que te vi._

_La sonrisa de medio lado que Kanon esbozó no pasó desapercibida para el mayor de los gemelos. Aunque se mostrase estoico por fuera, Saga sabía que su hermano estaba inquieto tras aquella fachada de entereza que acababa de erigir frente a la directora._

_–Años... sí –Asintió el gemelo menor–. Han pasado algunos años._

_–Si nos permite, señor...–La directora inclinó la cabeza en dirección al otro, esperando obtener como respuesta el nombre de aquel cuya existencia había desconocido hasta el momento._

_–Saga._

_–Señor Saga, quisiera hablar a solas con su hermano. –La mujer sonrió con cortesía–. Es usted libre de salir al patio y disfrutar el espléndido día soleado que nos acompaña. Serán solo unos minutos, enseguida nos reuniremos con usted._

 

« Conoce a Kanon, ¿desde cuándo? » S e preguntó mientras recorría el pasillo que le separaba de su destino. Conforme avanzaba hacia la puerta principal los gritos y risas de los niños se hacían más perceptibles. Saga recordó los años que pasó junto a Kanon en un lugar como el que se encontraban visitando. Se trataba del orfanato de otra población, algo distinto en las formas, pero igual en esencia. De día predominaban los juegos y las risas, mientras los miedos parecían quedar escondidos debajo de las camas y dentro de los armarios. De noche, todos los monstruos aprovechaban la ventaja que otorgaba la oscuridad para infundir a los niños quién sabía qué pensamientos y embargar sus mentes.

 

Al salir al exterior, sus ojos quedaron cegados por los rayos del sol. Alzó un brazo y llevó la mano a su frente para tapar la claridad. Observó el patio mirando de un lado a otro y permaneció parado unos instantes, antes de decidir adonde dirigirse.

 

Inició el paso hacia una dirección aleatoria, caminando con lentitud con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Vio niños de todas las edades: más pequeños y más mayores de lo que Kanon y él habían sido mientras vivieron en el orfanato que les había correspondido habitar. Invadido por una colección de memorias, Saga recordó momentos de su infancia previa a la llegada de Shion y posterior viaje al Santuario. Por fortuna, la mayor parte de...

 

Una pelota rebotó a sus pies e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Saga oyó los gritos ininteligibles de varios niños que se acercaban corriendo y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio rodeado de cuatro criaturas cuyas ropas estaban manchadas de tierra y pugnaban por hacerse con el control del balón para continuar jugando. Acertó a ver en ellos alguna que otra magulladura en brazos y piernas, pero no le dio importancia. Saga sabía que los niños, independientemente de dónde viviesen, tenían por costumbre lucir heridas en sus cuerpos y rasgaduras en sus ropas.

 

Dio por finalizado su paseo por el patio del orfanato al llegar junto a unos árboles que actuaban a modo de refugio en un rincón. Se apoyó en el tronco de uno de ellos y continuó observando.

Pocos metros más allá, unos niños parecían remover la tierra y construir castillos de arena rudimentarios. Reparó en que uno de ellos tenía un cabello cuyo color, longitud y peinado resultaba parecido al que Kanon y él habían lucido en su infancia.

Los demás niños, el patio y el resto del mundo desaparecieron para Saga. Frente a sus ojos únicamente quedó aquel pequeño que construía castillos de arena, ajeno a su mirada.

«¿Kanon?» Recuerdos de la infancia y adolescencia se removieron en su interior. Vio a Kanon en las distintas etapas de su vida, desde niño hasta el momento de encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion.

 

Desde su posición bajo el árbol e impulsado por un instinto cuyo origen no supo explicar, Saga activó levemente su Cosmos. Acto seguido, obtuvo respuesta. «Es él. Ahora yo también puedo sentir su Cosmos.»

 

Se acercó al lugar de juego con paso sigiloso y se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de aquel que había correspondido a su llamada. Agarró una de las palas que halló tirada en el suelo sin dueño y comenzó a remover la tierra, participando en el juego. Algunos niños miraron con extrañeza al adulto que había osado invadir la zona de construcción de su fortalezas y murmuraron e intercambiaron impresiones sobre el intruso, sin importarles que llegasen a los oídos del susodicho. Sin embargo, el chiquillo que había captado el interés de Saga se mantuvo impertérrito.

–Dame la pala. La necesito –dijo el niño sin levantar la vista de la tarea que manejaba entre manos.

Con ellas moldeaba los muros de un castillo en el que parecía llevar bastante tiempo trabajando con esmero. Saga se fijó en la calidad de los acabados de la obra. Sin duda el niño había dedicado prácticamente la totalidad de su atención y energías en levantar aquel edificio a base de tierra, arena y agua.

–La pala. –Volvió a solicitar el pequeño, esta vez girando la cabeza hacia el adulto–. La neces... ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara?

El niño formuló la pregunta en tono altivo, molesto ante la actitud de aquel desconocido que le miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y permanecía a su lado quieto como un pasmarote.

–¡La pala! –Cansado de esperar, el niño arrebató la herramienta de la mano del adulto, que solo entonces reaccionó.

–Tú... –Saga alzó una ceja y tragó saliva antes de inclinarse para tratar de ver mejor a su interlocutor.

–Si no vas a ayudar, apártate. Estamos construyendo.

–Ah... yo... sí.

Saga asió el rastrillo que el crío había soltado y comenzó a rascar el suelo juntando tierra suficiente para levantar otro muro del castillo.

–Tú...

«Por todos los dioses, este niño es igual que Kanon. Es igual que yo. Cuando éramos pequeños.» Saga soltó el utensilio de juguete y optó por sentarse en el suelo a causa de la impresión que le había causado ver el rostro de aquel niño.

 

La puerta del orfanato volvió a abrirse minutos más tarde para permitir que el Caballero de Géminis y la directora accediesen al exterior tras mantener su conversación privada. Mientras avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba Saga, hicieron hincapié en los puntos de mayor importancia que habían intercambiado.

–No te culpes. Estoy convencida de que le sucedió algo. Ella jamás lo hubiese abandonado.

–Todavía no soy capaz de creerlo –Kanon dejó escapar un suspiro que llamó la atención de la mujer, hasta el punto de hacerla sonreír.

–En cuanto lo veas no tendrás más opción.

«El Cosmos de Saga está activo», notó Kanon. «Y... ¡el otro también!»

 

Sin esperar a la anciana, Kanon salió corriendo. No sabía adónde iba, pero sí que llegaría al lugar que buscaba. Por fortuna, el patio no era demasiado grande, y pronto se dio de bruces contra aquello que su cerebro todavía no podía procesar.

Kanon se detuvo al ver a su hermano acuclillado entre los niños que revolvían la tierra en el arenero. Estaba riendo y manejando herramientas infantiles como si tuviese cinco años. El cabello le caía por la espalda hasta el suelo y se mezclaba con la arena. Sin poder evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, Kanon recordó los años en que habían jugado igual que aquellos críos. «Nos encantaba construir castillos.»

Los Cosmos que había notado se encontraban titilando uno junto al otro. Ambos le llamaban sin ser conscientes de que lo hacían. Saga y el niño que había a su lado lucían el mismo color de cabello y un peinado similar. «No puede ser cierto», pensó.

Quiso llamar a su hermano, pero el nudo que se instauró en su garganta se lo impidió.

–Señor Saga... –La directora fue quien resolvió lo que Kanon no logró hacer–. ¿Puede venir conmigo un momento? Su hermano necesita construir un castillo.

 

 

El té humeaba en el interior de la taza que sostenía entre las manos mientras permanecía sentado en un banco cercano al arenero. Saga no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. La anciana responsable del orfanato le había resumido en cinco minutos gran parte de lo que había acontecido en cinco años con respecto al niño que tanto le recordaba a sí mismo y a Kanon.

–Es muy buen niño –Sonrió la directora–. Algo travieso, y aunque de vez en cuando aflora su mal humor. Tiene carácter, pero enseguida se apacigua. Aparte de eso, es muy inteligente y bondadoso cuando quiere.

–Me recuerda mucho a mi hermano. También a mí, pero solo en el aspecto. –Saga no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo–. Se mueve y habla igual que Kanon cuando era pequeño.

–Hablando de él... –La anciana miró a su interlocutor, con idea de dar un cariz más profundo a la conversación–. Durante el tiempo que estuvo colaborando aquí, jamás me contó que tuviese un hermano gemelo. Sé que Kanon es muy suyo pero...

–No se lo tenga en cuenta.

Saga comprendió que, cinco años atrás, su hermano no hubiese querido mencionar su existencia a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, él tampoco lo hizo, ni antes ni después de su Rebelión en el Santuario. Los motivos para omitir sus respectivas existencias habían sido distintos, pero el hecho era el mismo: ambos habían preferido no compartir el origen de su vulnerabilidad con terceras personas.

Revelar el dato referente a tener un gemelo fue irrelevante para Kanon en la época que pasó en el Santuario Submarino ya que, por entonces, el rencor y el odio que le profesaba a Saga era más intenso que cualquier sentimiento de amor que quedase arraigado en su corazón. El actual Patriarca no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello. Durante los trece años de separación, él sí había recordado a Kanon con cariño, pero debido al error que cometió al encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion, se había ganado a pulso quedar relegado al aparente olvido por parte de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

–Debo volver a mi despacho –Anunció la mujer al levantarse del banco–. Ruego me disculpe, señor Saga. Les esperaré allí.

–Muchas gracias, directora.

 

 

Eran prácticamente iguales. Durante el rato que Saga continuó observando a los constructores de castillos, se percató de la cantidad de gestos, movimientos y ademanes que Kanon y aquel pequeño tenían en común. En el arenero quedaban ya solo ellos dos. El resto de niños se habían marchado a jugar con otras cosas y en otros lugares. Concentrados en la edificación de muros de arena mojada, aquellas dos gotas de agua que Saga tenía delante parecían congeniar a la perfección.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado, puesto que no tenía la voluntad de interrumpir tal demostración de complicidad, pero lo cierto era que llevaban demasiado tiempo en el orfanato y la directora les esperaba en su despacho.

–Kanon...

Al escuchar su nombre, el menor de los gemelos alzó la vista y miró a su hermano mientras permanecía sentado sobre la arena. El niño hizo lo mismo y acto seguido alternó la vista entre uno y otro.

–Sois iguales –Declaró con asombro.

–Somos gemelos.

–Ah... entonces tú eres el de antes –El niño señaló a Saga, que continuaba parado de pie junto a ellos y acto seguido se fijó en Kanon–. Tú llevas la camiseta blanca. Construyes bien, ayúdanos, por favor.

El pequeño huérfano se hizo a un lado arrastrando las rodillas por la arena para dejar espacio al otro gemelo. Con cierta duda, Saga acabó sentándose entre Kanon y el niño y aceptando la pala que éste le tendía.

–Coge tierra y ponla ahí encima. Esto va a ser una torre.

–Una torre... –Repitió Saga, esbozando una sonrisa antes de mirar a Kanon–. Una torre.

–Sí, una torre –Aclaró el niño–. Necesitamos cuatro. Date prisa.

Saga se percató de que su hermano no había cambiado la expresión de la cara, a pesar de haber recibido una clara muestra de cariño por su parte. Dadas las circunstancias, posó una mano sobre su hombro y le formuló la pregunta que llevaba minutos queriéndole hacer.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Hmm... –Kanon dudó–. No sé qué decir.

–La directora nos espera en su despacho. –Acto seguido, Saga se giró hacia el niño–. Tenemos que irnos.

–¡¿Qué pasa con las torres?! –El pequeño alzó las manos a la altura de su cara, mostrando su desacuerdo–. ¡¿Y si atacan al castillo esta noche?!

–Podemos hacer un foso para protegerlo. ¿Verdad que sí, Kanon?

Saga golpeó con suavidad el brazo de su gemelo que, afortunadamente, salió de su ensimismamiento.

–Sí, un foso. Un foso es lo mejor.

–¿Qué es un foso? –Preguntó el niño enarcando una ceja.

 

Los gemelos comenzaron a cavar con las manos entorno al castillo de arena, consiguiendo una zanja cada vez más profunda. Cuando llevaban la mitad, el niño sumó su esfuerzo y entre los tres dieron por finalizada la construcción del foso protector de la fortaleza.

–Ahora hay que llenarlo de agua –Apuntó Saga–. Ve a la fuente, corre. Así nadie atacará esta noche.

 

Aprovechando que el pequeño se alejó a una distancia prudente, Saga se levantó y ofreció la mano a su hermano para ponerse en pie. Cuando el niño regresase, ellos ya no estarían junto al arenero, pero no podían hacer esperar más a la directora del orfanato. En poco más de un minuto, los dos se encontraron de nuevo, cara a cara, con la anciana. Ninguno de los tres sabía cómo retomar la conversación que habían iniciado de buena mañana, antes de salir al patio y encontrarse con el pequeño constructor de castillos.

–Es innegable. –Kanon se armó de valor y tomó las riendas.

–Las evidencias hablan por sí mismas. –Puntualizó la directora–. No quiero que te abrumes pero... creo que ya no importa que vengáis de parte del Santuario para llevaros al niño.

Kanon reflexionó por un instante lo que diría a continuación. Al fin y al cabo, el niño objeto de la conversación en curso era aquel cuyo Cosmos le había estado llamando las noches anteriores. «He venido a buscarlo, tarde o temprano iba a llevarlo al Santuario», pensó. «Ahora con más razón.»

 

Un par de horas más tarde, Saga y Kanon se encontraban en la recepción de un hotel cuyo aspecto era notablemente más acogedor que el de la pensión de mala muerte a la que habían ido parar la noche anterior. Antes de salir del orfanato, habían pactado con la directora regresar al día siguiente. La comprensiva mujer les aconsejó descansar durante lo que quedase de día, ya que la mañana había resultado agotadora a nivel psicológico.

 

Tras entrar en la habitación que les había sido asignada, la mochila que contenía las mudas de ropa quedó abandonada a su suerte sobre una de las dos grandes camas. Kanon se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió con el pretexto de ventilar la estancia. Lo cierto era que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua y necesitaba respirar. A pesar de las hermosas vistas que podían disfrutarse desde allí, cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa procedente del Mar Egeo le acariciase el rostro. Toparse cara a cara con la realidad había caído sobre su cabeza como un jarro de agua fría.

–Saga, lo lamento. –El Caballero de Géminis bajó la vista al suelo–. Yo tampoco esperaba que sucediese esto.

El Patriarca dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo desde atrás. Dejó reposar la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Kanon y le susurró al oído.

–Tsh, no hay nada que lamentar. Él te llamó y acudiste. Deberías alegrarte por ello.

–¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –Kanon se giró aún entre los brazos de su gemelo y alzó los suyos para rodear su cuello. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Saga.

–Vas a contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. Entre los dos...

–Esto no es tu responsabilidad.

–“Esto” es un niño. Tú eres mi hermano –Saga agarró la barbilla de Kanon y la alzó para mirarlo a los ojos– y además, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

 

Kanon comenzó a temblar. Todos los pilares sobre los que había edificado su vida se tambaleaban. Hasta ahora, siempre había sido capaz de hacer frente a todas las adversidades e imprevistos, pero no sabía cómo hacerse cargo de un hijo.

 


	3. Σούνιο

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**3.** **Σούνιο** **.**

 

Suspiros encadenados. Desde que despertó a la mañana siguiente, Kanon no hacía otra cosa que dejar escapar una sucesión de suspiros que delataban la maraña de pensamientos que se cocía en su mente. No era para menos: el día anterior había sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida. La realidad le había azotado en plena cara al descubrir que el margen de error que marcan las cajas de preservativos se había materializado en un pequeño huérfano de cinco años que construía castillos de arena.

Siempre se había asegurado de usar protección, nunca lo había hecho borracho ni bajo el efecto de substancias extrañas. Había sido cuidadoso en extremo, hasta el punto de restar emoción a algunos momentos clave. Era cierto que, de las pocas veces que había mantenido relaciones sexuales en los trece años anteriores, todas habían sido con mujeres, y eso aumentaba el riesgo de una descendencia no deseada. Saga ya sabía eso. Meses atrás, la noche en que se reconciliaron, los gemelos se sinceraron el uno con el otro: dejaron claro que hubo necesidades que cubrir durante el período de separación forzosa y que, curiosamente, ambos saciaron sus apetitos sexuales con personas del sexo opuesto. Era evidente que Kanon no había tenido la suerte de su parte. O sí, eso no lo sabía todavía.

Para él no había lugar a dudas. Aquel pequeño huérfano tenía el mismo color de cabello, los mismos rasgos físicos, se expresaba con el mismo desparpajo, y realizaba movimientos y gestos clavados a los que él hacía cuando tuvo una edad aproximada. El nacimiento del niño se había producido meses después de que Kanon desapareciese del orfanato en el que había colaborado durante un par de años hasta que su deber como General de las Marinas de Poseidón le reclamó de manera definitiva en el fondo del mar. Por aquel entonces, y como preludio a su despedida, el Dragón Marino no encontró mejor excusa que la de fingir una “suculenta oferta de trabajo para embarcar en un (falso) carguero que surcaría los océanos durante meses.” No volvieron a saber nada de él.

Aquel niño era un reflejo de sí mismo en el pasado traído al presente. El niño era hijo suyo.

  
  


Kanon había despertado veinte minutos atrás, pero no tenía fuerzas más que para suspirar sus lamentos mientras permanecía tumbado en la cama boca arriba, tapándose la cara con los brazos. A su lado, Saga miraba al techo haciéndole compañía.

–Tiene solo cinco años y ha vivido hasta ahora sin saber que tiene un padre... –Masculló el Caballero de Géminis.

–Tsh... oye. –Saga le tranquilizó–. No le des más vueltas, ha pasado y punto. Ahora es cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo.

En esos momentos, Kanon lo veía todo de color negro. El mundo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por nubarrones oscuros a pesar del espléndido sol de verano que brillaba sobre la costa griega.

Un hijo. Hacerse cargo de un hijo. Kanon se preguntaba por qué tenía que sucederle a él algo así. Por qué de una relación banal que nunca llegó a fructificar, entre una mujer y un hombre que jamás llegaron a amarse, había nacido un niño que no tenía culpa de que sus progenitores hubiesen desfogado unas cuantas veces sin establecer entre ellos nada más que una relación laboral. La respuesta era clara: Kanon había sido incapaz de profundizar en el terreno sentimental con nadie en el transcurso de trece años. La razón se encontraba tumbada a su lado en la cama.

–Oye, saldremos adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –Saga sonrió y, tras moverse para reposar de costado, comenzó a dibujar círculos con la yema de los dedos en el cuello de su hermano–. Entiendo que estés en shock, pero el niño es adorable.

Kanon dejó escapar una risa inesperada que contribuyó a mitigar sus tensiones. Saga tenía razón: el niño se había hecho querer en el escaso tiempo que pasaron junto a él. Habían llegado a Lavrio en busca de un Cosmos atribuido a una persona cualquiera, pero cuando vieron quién emitía dicha energía, ambos comprendieron que, a partir de entonces, éste formaría parte de sus vidas de manera irremediable. No podían dejarlo en el orfanato. Pero tampoco podían llevarlo al Santuario como si se tratase de un aprendiz cualquiera. No después de asumir su verdadera identidad.

–Él todavía no sabe que soy su padre. Y creo que no debería saberlo jamás. –Kanon esbozó una mueca en su rostro–. Soy la última persona en el mundo con la que un niño podría estar bien. –Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón, dejando reposar la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Se frotó la cara con las manos y añadió–. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo criar a un niño.

–No te menosprecies. –Todavía tumbado, Saga miró a su gemelo desde abajo–. La vida plantea retos, y nosotros somos un buen ejemplo de cómo se superan las adversidades.

–¿Nosotros? –Kanon cuestionó la afirmación–. ¿Un buen ejemplo? No me hagas reír. Si viene a casa con nosotros... hay algunas cosas que...

–Ya. –Saga frunció el ceño–. Los hermanos no se besan con lengua, los hermanos no follan entre ellos–. Añadió con recochineo.

–No quería decir eso. Sabes que eso ya no me importa. –Kanon intentó restarle hierro al asunto. Hacía tiempo que habían superado la crisis del incesto y la relación había prosperado de manera satisfactoria, hasta el punto de no ser posible volver atrás–. Pero me surgen dudas, y no sé cómo podría encajar algo así un niño de cinco años.

Saga apartó las sábanas batiendo las piernas y se levantó del colchón. Tomó una mano de Kanon y, después de conseguir que abandonase la cama, tiró de él hasta hacerlo entrar en el baño.

–Nos vendrá bien una ducha. –Sonrió con astucia–. Y también hacer un poco de “ejercicio” bajo el agua.

 

La directora había citado al Caballero de Géminis en su despacho. Tal como acordaron el día anterior, clarificarían algunos asuntos referentes al niño y tratarían lo más importante: tener en cuenta la opinión del menor con respecto a encontrar una familia y abandonar el orfanato. _«_ _Es muy pequeño todavía, pero tiene edad suficiente para expresar algunas ideas_ _»_ _, dijo la responsable de la institución._ _«_ _Y aquí procuramos dar valor a la opinión de todos._ _»_

–¿Y si no quiere venir? –Kanon expuso sus dudas sin tapujos.

–Eso no lo sabremos hasta que él mismo nos dé su opinión. –La mujer sonrió, mirando a los dos hombres de aspecto idéntico que estaban sentados frente a ella–. Normalmente los niños están contentos con la idea de encontrar una familia. Trabajamos con ellos para que superen sus traumas cuando llegan y para que se sientan a gusto mientras estén aquí; hacemos todo lo que podemos para ser una gran familia. También procuramos que tomen consciencia de que quizás algún día se presente su oportunidad de encontrar un hogar fuera del orfanato. Saben y respetan que existen distintas formas de familia, y que pueden sentirse bien con cualquiera de ellas. –Mientras hablaba, la directora extraía de una carpeta una colección de papeles–. Es cierto que no les alimentamos con falsas esperanzas, y que no todos serán adoptados, por lo que también trabajamos en ese sentido. Queremos que lleguen a ser adultos de provecho aunque permanezcan en el orfanato hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. ¿Sabías que ella nunca fue adoptada? –Dirigió su mirada hacia el menor de los gemelos–. Por eso cuando fue mayor de edad acabó trabajando aquí.

–No. –Kanon bajó la cabeza, avergonzado–. No lo sabía.

–Vuestro hijo ha vivido aquí desde que nació. Porque este también era el hogar de su madre. –Informó la directora–. Una mañana de hace tres años, ella salió a cumplir con un recado y no regresó. Estoy convencida de que ocurrió algo. –Sin duda, remover los recuerdos de aquella época le suponía hacer un esfuerzo sentimental demasiado costoso–. Nunca la encontraron. Él solo tenía dos años cuando sucedió. Quizás por eso no la recuerda y nunca pregunta por ella.

Kanon abrió otro cajón del armario en el que se escondía la amarga verdad: apenas sabía algo de la madre de su hijo. Conocía su nombre, por supuesto, y que cuando la conoció, ella acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años y él estaba muy cerca de los veintitrés. Fueron compañeros de trabajo, conversaron durante los descansos y compartieron algunos paseos por la orilla del mar. Unas cuantas veces también la cama. Pero, a pesar de que era buena chica, la relación que le había unido a ella quedó en lo meramente superficial. Excepto por el niño que acabó naciendo de uno de sus últimos desfogues.

–¿Le has preguntado o te ha dicho su nombre?

–No... –El Caballero de Géminis bajó la cabeza aún más avergonzado si cabe–. Todavía no he sido capaz de...

–No te preocupes. No lo tomo como falta de interés. –La mujer abandonó los papeles por un momento y alargó una mano hacia Kanon. La dejó reposar ante él sobre la mesa, en acto de conciliación–. Sé que continúas en estado de shock desde ayer. Os vi juntos en el arenero. El nombre del niño no es importante. Jugar con tu hijo sí lo fue.

Kanon giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para mirar a Saga, que continuaba sentado a su lado guardando absoluto silencio. La directora no había puesto impedimento alguno a que los dos estuviesen presentes en la reunión, gesto que ambos agradecieron. Aquel era un asunto en el que Kanon necesitaba del apoyo de su hermano y, en cierto modo, a pesar de que era una cuestión que, a efectos legales solo atañía a Kanon, Saga no quería dejarlo solo en un momento así.

–En ese caso, no te diré su nombre. Prefiero que te lo diga él. –Grapó los papeles que conformaban el expediente del niño–. Por cierto, no le he dicho que eres su padre. Prefiero que se lo digas tú. Al fin y al cabo vas a adoptarlo. No es asunto mío desvelar a nadie los entresijos de la genética que compartís.

Kanon no sabía qué decir ni de qué modo comportarse. La situación era tan extraña que sentía como si fuese un delirio más que una realidad. Su vida había cambiado por completo meses antes, y volvía a hacerlo ahora, de manera más radical si cabe. Apenas escampaba una tormenta, cuando sentía que se acercaba otra.

 

Tras poner sobre la mesa algunas condiciones y desplegar una galería de consejos y advertencias sobre lo que conllevaba el cambio de vida para un niño huérfano que iba a ser adoptado, alguien tocó con los nudillos en la puerta.

–Podéis pasar. –Anunció la directora.

Una educadora entró en la sala, seguida de una figura más pequeña, a la que acompañó hasta una silla.

–Siéntate aquí.

La empleada sonrió y señaló el asiento que había junto al lateral del escritorio. Desde allí, el niño podría ver a los tres adultos que se reunían entorno a él. Dicho esto, la muchacha abandonó el despacho.

–¿Te acuerdas de estos dos señores? –Preguntó la directora.

El niño alternó la mirada de un gemelo a otro.

–Sí. Son los de ayer –dijo en tono seco y cortante–. Los del castillo.

–¿Hoy estás de mal humor? –La responsable del orfanato entrecerró los ojos y sonrió para aplacar el aparente disgusto del menor. Sabía que en realidad no estaba enfadado.

–Sí.

El pequeño permaneció callado unos instantes, con la cabeza agachada y moviendo las piernas que colgaban de la silla.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Inquirió la mujer con un tono de voz amable pero firme.

–El foso no sirve. Han atacado el castillo por la noche.

Ojeó a los gemelos, buscando con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo al culpable de que la defensa de la fortaleza hubiese fracasado.

–Yo quería construir torres para defenderlo, pero ese me dijo que un foso era mejor. –Señaló primero a Saga–. O ese. –Inmediatamente después hizo lo propio con Kanon–. No sé cual. Uno. Son iguales.

El niño se expresaba de una manera tan decidida y exponía las razones que justificaban su estado de ánimo con tanta sinceridad que dejó pasmados a los tres adultos.

–Lo siento... pensé que el foso funcionaría. –Saga se disculpó aguantando la risa. Definitivamente, aquel niño reaccionaba como su hermano cuando era pequeño.

–Podemos reconstruirlo. –Propuso Kanon con cierto reparo, como si estuviese siendo juzgado por todos los dioses del Olimpo–. Esta vez con las dos torres que querías.

Al escuchar aquello, el pequeño se impulsó hacia adelante en la silla y agarró la muñeca de Kanon, extendió la palma y le escondió el pulgar hasta que solo asomaron cuatro dedos.

–Cuatro torres –dijo, mirando fijamente la mano que era más grande que la suya.

–Cuatro torres –Repitió el Caballero de Géminis sin reprimir la sonrisa–. ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor jefe de los constructores?

–Sounio.

« Cabo Sunion. Ακρωτήριο Σούνιο. Sunion. Sounio. » La asociación de palabras que apuñaló el cerebro de Kanon en aquel instante fue fugaz, pero acertó a impactar contra la herida provocada por cierto trauma que creía cicatrizada. Escuchar el nombre del niño hizo añicos la mampara protectora con la que Kanon había envuelto los recuerdos más oscuros que se escondían en su memoria, y de los cuales no era todavía capaz de desprenderse. Hacía un par de meses que perdonó de manera definitiva a Saga por encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion. No había problema respecto a eso, ya no sentía odio hacia su hermano, pero cualquier referencia hacia aquel lugar le provocaba una inevitable conmoción. Para colmo, su hijo se llamaba Sounio.

–Oh, siento interrumpir pero... –El inciso supuso un descanso para la mente de Kanon–. Sounio. –La directora miró al niño, que fijó toda su atención en ella–. Vas a ser adoptado.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–¿De verdad? –Al recibir un asentimiento por respuesta, se impulsó para bajar de la silla y la envolvió en un sincero abrazo.

–Sí, de verdad. –Dijo la mujer mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

–¡Voy a tener una familia!

Ver al niño hundir la cabeza en el cuello de la anciana mientras la abrazaba, constriñó los corazones de Saga y Kanon, que contemplaban la escena con emoción. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir cierto desasosiego al pensar que el niño todavía no sabía que los adoptantes serían ellos.

–Tu nueva familia está aquí. –La mujer presentó a los gemelos con un gesto de la mano, pero Sounio no se percató.

–¿Dónde? –Buscó con la mirada, girando la cabeza hacia todas partes hasta posar sus ojos primero en los de Kanon y acto seguido en los de Saga–. ¿Ellos? –Miró a la directora con cara de estupefacción.

–Este señor te adoptará. –Señaló a Kanon para que el niño pudiese identificar claramente a quién se refería.

–Ah... –Sounio volvió a sentarse en la silla, desde la que observó al mencionado–. Vale. ¿Y dónde voy a vivir?

–En un lugar llamado Santuario. –Explicó Kanon.

–¿Dónde está eso? –Indagó Sounio–. ¿Tiene playa?

–Está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. –Confirmó su padre–. La playa está cerca. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

–Seguro que le gusta el mar tanto como a ti. –Saga se sumó a las sonrisas que se habían esbozado en los rostros de los presentes en el despacho.

–¿Te gusta el mar y la playa? –Ahora que tenía oportunidad, Kanon quiso saber más cosas sobre su hijo.

–El mar está bien. –El niño pareció sumirse momentáneamente en sus pensamientos–. Pero la arena es mejor.

–¿Prefieres la arena porque puedes construir castillos? –Preguntó Kanon.

–¡Claro!

La alegría del pequeño se contagió a los adultos. Durante unos minutos continuaron conversando, de manera cada vez más distendida y natural, hasta que la directora estimó oportuno pasar a la siguiente fase.

–Sounio... –La mujer llamó la atención del menor–. Entonces... ¿te gusta la idea de vivir en el Santuario? Allí tendrás una casa, una familia y podrás hacer nuevos amigos. Más amigos. Y podréis venir de visita siempre que queráis.

El crío alzó los hombros, se ayudó de los brazos para modificar su postura en la silla y mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía. Pero acto seguido, y para preocupación de los adultos, su rostro se ensombreció.

–Pero si me voy... –Pareció dudar–. No volveré a ver a los chicos.

Sounio se refería a sus compañeros del orfanato. Hasta ahora habían sido la única familia que había conocido, y le provocaba tristeza marcharse mientras ellos se quedaban allí.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, Sounio. –Posó una mano sobre la espalda del niño–. Sabes que es para vuestro bien. Aunque pase mucho tiempo sin que nos veamos, siempre caminaremos juntos. –Sonrió, ahogando la aflicción que comenzaba a invadirla–. Nunca estarás solo.

La directora respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarlo. Aprovechó para recordar en voz alta, tanto para Sounio como para ella misma, lo que sucedía cuando un compañero encontraba una familia fuera de aquel lugar. Enseguida, el niño pareció comprender la situación y recuperó el estado que había mantenido en los minutos previos: calmado y optimista, más propio de un niño que acababa de recibir una buena noticia.

En ese momento, Kanon y Saga tomaron consciencia de que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Sounio era un niño que, para ciertos asuntos, contaba con una madurez impropia de su edad. Haciendo un ejercicio de memoria, los gemelos recordaron que ellos mismos vivieron una situación similar cuando Shion se presentó en el orfanato en que vivían. El trámite de adopción no fue ni remotamente parecido a lo que estaba siendo con respecto a Sounio. Ellos se vieron de pronto, sin saber cómo ni por qué, en un lugar llamado Santuario, en mitad de la noche. Sin duda, y por fortuna, los métodos de adopción habían cambiado en favor de la equidad, y ahora se tenía más en cuenta la opinión de los niños.

–Bien. Señores, vamos a disponer todo para la despedida. –Anunció la directora mirando a Kanon y a Saga–. Primero iremos a la habitación de Sounio para que recoja sus cosas.

 

Tras abandonar el despacho y recorrer algunos pasillos, los cuatro llegaron a la zona habilitada para el descanso de los menores. Al entrar, Saga y Kanon recordaron la disposición típica de una habitación de orfanato: varias camas para los respectivos niños que las ocuparían cada noche. Algunas de ellas eran literas, en cuyos colchones superiores dormían los huérfanos de más edad. Los gemelos, que eran los más mayores del Santuario con respecto a su generación de Caballeros de Oro, una vez fueron los más pequeños. Al ver las camas, recordaron a los niños mayores con los que compartían habitación. Al parecer, los orfanatos seguían basándose en la idea de  apoyo mutuo, gracias a la cual, los mayores y más resueltos ayudaban a los niños más pequeños o menos autónomos.

–Sounio, recoge tus cosas.

A la orden de la directora, el niño corrió hacia su cama, se agachó y cogió una caja de debajo del mueble. Acto seguido, extrajo unas prendas de la caja y las metió en una bolsa de lona. Al ver que Saga y Kanon le miraban, el niño alzó los hombros y dijo:

–No hay monstruos debajo de estas camas. –Enseñó ambas filas de dientes en actitud de satisfacción–. Ponemos las cajas con la ropa y no pueden esconderse para asustarnos.

–Hmm... buena estrategia –Sonrió Saga, mirando primero al niño y después a su hermano–. De haberlo sabido, nosotros también la habríamos puesto en práctica.

Kanon alzó los hombros de mismo modo en que Sounio lo hizo instantes antes, provocando la risa de su gemelo.

–Es increíble lo iguales que sois. –Rió el Patriarca del Santuario.

–Vosotros sí sois iguales. –Replicó Sounio, mirando hacia arriba y extendiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza–. Igual de altos.

–Bien, entonces ya estamos listos. –Interrumpió la responsable–. Aquí casi todo lo material es de uso común. Las únicas pertenencias que tiene Sounio son la ropa interior y el cepillo de dientes. Cada niño tiene el suyo y no se comparte con nadie. Pero les aconsejo que le compren uno nuevo

Sounio se colgó la mochila a los dos hombros y dio un pequeño saltito al final para fijar la posición de la bolsa en el centro de su espalda. Acto seguido, los cuatro caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a la salida. La directora iba en vanguardia, precediendo el camino que llevaría a uno de sus queridos niños hacia una nueva vida.

Salieron al patio, donde vieron que todos los niños y educadores del orfanato se habían reunido entorno a la puerta principal. Sounio abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y sonrió ampliamente. El niño corrió hacia el gran grupo y pronto se vio envuelto en abrazos y vítores de despedida. Kanon y Saga contemplaron la escena, rememorando que ellos no vivieron un momento así al abandonar su orfanato. Shion los recogió en mitad de la noche y nadie salió a despedirles. Ambos se conmovieron al ser testigos de la calidez que el resto de niños dispensaba a Sounio y se alegraron por él. Aquel instante era un hermoso regalo que el niño se llevaba de parte de sus compañeros. Era un tesoro que, quizás, Sounio guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida

 

 

Media hora después, tres personas se hallaban frente a las verjas del orfanato de Lavrio. Los huérfanos, sus educadores y la responsable de la institución habían regresado al interior del edificio. Era costumbre proceder de esa manera después de despedir a un compañero. Se le dedicaba un breve pero emotivo adiós para no hacer más dificultosa la experiencia de cambiar de vida. A partir de entonces, la nueva familia se haría cargo del niño.

Entre las instrucciones que recibió Kanon, se encontraba el aviso de que el orfanato contactaría de vez en cuando para interesarse por cómo se adaptaba Sounio a su nuevo hogar. «Aunque se marchen de aquí, seguimos con interés los progresos de “nuestros” niños», afirmó la directora. «Estoy convencida de que Sounio será feliz contigo. Con vosotros.»

 

–¡Esperad un momento! Tengo que hacer una cosa. –Anunció el niño antes de salir corriendo hacia uno de los laterales del patio.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Sounio regresó, con paso lento y pesado, junto a los gemelos. Portaba un cubo en el que había metido un par de palas y un rastrillo de juguete.

–Ahora sí podemos irnos. –Sonrió, mostrando una vez más ambas filas de dientes, pero esta vez señaló un incisivo de la parte inferior–. Este se me mueve.

Los gemelos rieron ante la espontaneidad de Sounio e intercambiaron miradas con las que se dijeron, sin necesidad de palabras, que sus vidas iban a resultar muy interesantes a partir de entonces.

Kanon revolvió el pelo del pequeño y experimentó multitud de sensaciones. Ante sus ojos desfilaron muchos recuerdos, y también situaciones imaginarias que podrían darse en un hipotético futuro. Sintió una hermosa emoción recorriendo sus venas, pero también algún que otro miedo provocado por la incertidumbre de “no saber cómo criar a un hijo.”

–¿Y ahora qué? –Las palabras abandonaron la boca de Kanon contra su voluntad. Sintió las piernas flaquear, y cómo un leve mareo se instauraba en su cabeza.

–Volvemos al Santuario. –Avisó Saga–. Voy a...

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Kanon se abalanzó sobre su hermano para agarrarle de las muñecas e impedir que finalizase la maniobra que había iniciado. Debido al ímpetu del Caballero de Géminis, casi cayeron al suelo, pero en el último momento fueron capaces de mantener el equilibrio.

Suerte tuvieron de que Kanon reaccionase a tiempo. En su idea de llegar cuanto antes a casa, Saga estuvo a punto de abrir un portal en mitad de la calle. Delante de Sounio.

–Solo quería... –Saga intentó justificarse–. Solo quería que llegásemos cuanto antes al Santuario.

–Pero no delante de él. –Masculló Kanon para que el niño no pudiese escuchar. Se acercó a Saga para susurrarle al oído–. Él no sabe que podemos abrir portales –dijo la última palabra entre dientes, procurando vocalizar lo menos posible.

–Ya sois mayorcitos para pelearos, ¿no?

Ser apercibidos por la infantil voz de Sounio provocó en Saga y Kanon la mayor vergüenza que habían sufrido en años. El niño, que permanecía frente a ellos de brazos cruzados, parecía molesto con su actitud. A partir de entonces, ambos adultos procuraron mantener la compostura.

–Será mejor que alquilemos un coche. De aquí al Santuario hay pocos kilómetros. –Propuso Kanon–. Shion dijo que la Fundación Grad correrá con los gastos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: El proceso de adopción de un menor de edad es más complicado y lleva más tiempo de lo que aquí se explica, pero en favor de agilizar la trama y no complicarla con procesos burocráticos, ha sido simplificado.


	4. Necesidades básicas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**04\. Necesidades básicas.**

 

Alquilar un coche no conllevó ninguna dificultad para Saga y Kanon, en contraste con lo que supuso hacerse con una silla adaptada a un niño de cinco años. En la empresa de alquiler de vehículos no quedaban unidades disponibles, de modo que, tras recorrer varias tiendas de Lavrio, Kanon consiguió el artilugio y pudo pagarlo gracias a los fondos que la Fundación Grad le otorgó para cubrir gastos imprevistos.  « Al fin y al cabo es una compra necesaria. Vamos a tener que usarla cada vez que vayamos en coche con Sounio » , pensó.  « Seguramente a Atenea le parecerá buena compra. »

 

La costa de Grecia se caracterizaba por ser una de las más bonitas de Europa. La distracción que proporcionaban las vistas que podían disfrutarse al mirar por la ventana otorgaban ventaja para lograr que el viaje estuviese resultando tranquilo. Desde que subieron al coche, Sounio se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aprovechando la posición privilegiada que ocupaba en su silla. En su corta vida, el niño había montado en autocar para ir de excursión con sus compañeros de orfanato, pero nunca en coche.

–Es un trono. –Miró a Kanon, que iba sentado a su lado, y señaló la silla mientras balanceaba las piernas. Acto seguido, mostró una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción–. Soy el rey del coche.

–Sí. –Kanon rió y escuchó como su risa contagiaba a Saga, que había oído el argumento del niño desde el asiento del conductor–. Eres el rey del coche.

–Se ve el mar por la ventana. –Sounio cambió de tema y se removió en la silla, forcejeando con los arneses de sujeción que, en cierto modo, le dificultaban realizar la torsión de tronco que quería–. ¡Barcos!

Señaló con el dedo índice e inmediatamente después pegó la mano al cristal, dejando marca. Pocos minutos más tarde, el mar Egeo dejó de verse y la ruta por carretera prosiguió por territorio de interior. Ante la falta de estímulos visuales que llamasen su atención, Sounio acabó por conciliar el sueño.

–¿Se ha dormido? –Preguntó Saga mientras continuaba con su labor de conductor–. Está muy callado desde hace rato.

–Como un tronco. –Afirmó el Caballero de Géminis desde el asiento posterior–. Estamos todos muy cansados.

Kanon no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños desde que Shion lo rescató del orfanato junto a su hermano y, aunque Saga coincidió algunos años con los Caballeros de Oro cuando éstos tenían entre cinco y ocho años, no podía decirse que su experiencia fuese del todo válida. El gemelo mayor jamás se había tomado tan en serio como Aioros las tareas de cuidado de sus compañeros menores. De hecho, Saga cumplía con lo estrictamente necesario en cuanto a niños se trataba. El resto del tiempo procuraba escaquearse para cuidar de su “niño” particular, acto que Kanon agradeció siempre. Contar con la cercanía de su gemelo durante el mayor tiempo posible, fue uno de los pocos medios de socialización que tuvo para afrontar la ocultación forzosa que sufrió durante su infancia en el Santuario.

 

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que los gemelos conocieran a Sounio, pero los continuos cambios de tema que asaltaban la mente del chiquillo les obligó a acostumbrarse, a marchas forzadas, a contar con un arsenal de pensamientos ágiles y multitud de temas de conversación que satisficiesen las curiosidades del pequeño. La directora del orfanato no había exagerado lo más mínimo: Sounio era un niño muy inteligente, ingenioso y avispado; además, prestaba atención al mínimo detalle y contaba con unas habilidades sociales propias de muchachos de más edad.

 

Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a Atenas y pronto se cumpliría la hora y pocos minutos que duraba el trayecto entre Lavrio y la capital del país. A pesar de la corta distancia que separaba las dos localidades, el cansancio hizo mella en los tres ocupantes del vehículo. Habían sido dos jornadas difíciles de sobrellevar, sobre todo a nivel emocional.

–Hemos llegado. –Anunció Saga que, al no recibir respuesta desde el asiento de atrás, se volvió y sonrió al ver a padre e hijo profundamente dormidos.

Bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera con cuidado. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo zarandeó en la medida justa para despertarlo.

–Hemos llegado. –Susurró al oído de Kanon.

 

Al descargar las mochilas del maletero, el gemelo menor notó que la de Sounio era más pesada de lo que había previsto. No esperaba que los pocos objetos que destacó la directora del orfanato como pertenencias del niño acumulasen tanto peso. El pequeño insistió en cargarla sobre sus hombros, pero Kanon, en un acto de prudencia y responsabilidad adulta, se negó en rotundo. Aún ganándose un leve fruncimiento de ceño y un puchero ahogado por parte de su hijo, acabó por acarrear la bolsa. Saga se encargó de la otra, y el pequeño cargó con el cubo y las herramientas de construcción de castillos de arena.

 

Sin poder hacer uso de un portal para no espantar a Sounio ni infringir las normas del Santuario, los gemelos se mentalizaron de que tendrían que ir caminando desde el aparcamiento hasta la Casa de Géminis.  « Por suerte vivimos en la tercera » , pensó Kanon.

Mientras avanzaban, fueron explicando a Sounio qué eran las cosas que veía y los lugares por los que pasaban: la fuente de la entrada al Santuario, el paseo de árboles que envolvía al camino que llevaba a Rodorio, las zonas por las que acostumbraban a pasear los Caballeros y Amazonas en sus ratos libres, el Coliseo de entrenamiento... Hasta que finalmente llegaron frente a la escalinata que daba acceso al Templo del Carnero.

–¿Crees que Mu nos ayudaría? –Preguntó Kanon a Saga por lo bajo.

–Por supuesto. –Sonrió, correspondiendo con el mismo volumen de voz–. Él crió a Kiki.

Poco después, los gemelos y Sounio entraban a la Primera Casa y uno de ellos gritó el nombre de Mu.

El Caballero de Aries no tardó en asomar la cabeza desde la entrada trasera del edificio, anunciando que se encontraba en la parte posterior. Los tres transeúntes continuaron su paso por el interior del templo y, al salir, vieron que Kiki jugueteaba en el pequeño jardín que Mu había habilitado en el exterior. Saga y Kanon saludaron al guardián de la casa y se percataron de que Tauro dormitaba en una tumbona que había sobre la hierba.

–Hmm... –Mu examinó al desconocido, notando la similitud entre la criatura y los gemelos–. ¿Y este niño?

–Es... –Kanon dudó confesar la verdad al Caballero de Aries. Nadie en el Santuario tenía por qué saber que era hijo suyo–. Es Sounio. Mi... apren...–La indecisión de Kanon recibió un codazo como obsequio y una sonrisa socarrona por parte de Saga–. Mi hijo.

Al recibir la noticia, Mu no pudo disimular la sorpresa y dejó que su boca se abriese más de lo que habría preferido.

–Necesito tu ayuda, Aries. –Rogó el Caballero de Géminis–. No tengo mucha idea de cómo criar a un hijo y tú... bueno... lo conseguiste con Kiki.

Todos en el Santuario sabía que el aprendiz de Aries no era hijo biológico de Mu, pero éste siempre lo había tratado como tal, y el pequeño siempre había considerado a su maestro como algo más. En aquel caso, como en tantos otros, el vínculo de sangre era innecesario. Sin dejar lugar a discusión, Mu y Kiki representaban una de las unidades familiares más sólidas del Santuario.

–Es difícil, pero no imposible–. Mu no ahogó el suspiro que los gemelos, e incluso Aldebarán, llegaron a notar–. Hablemos un momento en privado.

Antes de seguir a Mu, Kanon bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Sounio miraba con especial atención a Kiki y al jardín donde éste se encontraba.

–¿Quieres ir con ese niño? –Posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Sounio bajó la cabeza y remoloneó, rozando un pie contra el otro y se agarró al bajo de la camiseta que vestía Kanon.

–Venga, ve. –Incentivó Géminis–. Puedes jugar con él.

–¡Kiki, ven aquí! –A la orden de Mu, el pequeño aprendiz de Aries acudió adonde se encontraban los adultos.

–Este es Sounio. Podéis jugar juntos un rato.

 

La primera toma de contacto entre los niños fue distante. Kiki escrutó a Sounio con curiosidad, preguntándose qué hacía un niño tan pequeño en el Santuario. Hasta ahora él era el único niño que habitaba allí. Por su parte, Sounio observó a Kiki con recelo. Era un desconocido y se sentía presionado por los adultos, que parecían obligarlo a jugar con él. En un instante, toda la sociabilidad característica de Sounio pareció haberse esfumado. Aunque Kiki era tres años mayor, Kanon temió que su hijo rechazase la oportunidad de jugar con un niño de edad parecida. En aquel momento le urgía hablar con Mu, y era conveniente que tanto él como Saga atendiesen las indicaciones que el Caballero de Aries pudiese darles en lo referente a cuidado de niños.

–¿A qué te gusta jugar, pequeño? –Aldebarán alzó la voz y se incorporó de la tumbona que hasta entonces había estado ocupando. Con paso cauteloso, se aproximó a los demás. Consciente de que su gran tamaño podría intimidar al niño recién llegado, se agachó para quedar a su altura en la medida de lo posible.

–¿Eres un gigante? –Preguntó Sounio, cuyos ojos delataban curiosidad.

–¿Tú quieres que sea un gigante? –Sugirió Tauro.

–¡Sí! –El niño sonrió y soltó la prenda de ropa a la que había estado aferrándose hasta entonces.

–¿A qué queréis jugar? –Aldebarán mantuvo la mirada fija en el pequeño, y acto seguido la mudó a Kiki, quien sonrió al percibir que el Caballero de Tauro también le tenía en consideración.

–¡A los castillos! –Exclamó Sounio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrió hacia el jardín y se decepcionó al notar que no había ni rastro de arena. Solo hierba.

–No hay arena.

–Podemos jugar que somos buscadores de tesoros. –Sugirió Kiki, acercándose por detrás–. Es a lo que estaba jugando yo solo.

Sounio miró al otro niño con extrañeza. Nunca había escuchado hablar de un juego llamado “buscadores de tesoros”, pero sin duda, la palabra “tesoro” produjo en él cierta curiosidad. Preguntó de qué se trataba y Kiki se apresuró a explicarle en qué consistía. En menos de un minuto, ambos niños recorrían el jardín buscando quién sabía qué.

–Me quedaré vigilándolos. –Afirmó Aldebarán–. Vosotros hablad lo que tengáis que hablar.

Tras ser disculpados por el Caballero de Tauro, Mu y los gemelos se internaron en el Templo del Carnero.

–Os daré una lista de artículos que deberíais conseguir para que pase su primera noche en el Santuario y para que estéis preparados mañana por la mañana hasta que podáis conseguir más.

–Gracias Mu. –dijeron Saga y Kanon al unísono–. No sabes cuánto...

–No hay de qué. –Cortó Aries mientras anotaba varias palabras en un papel–. La mayoría de artículos son para cubrir sus necesidades básicas. Daos prisa, la tarde está al caer y las tiendas no tardarán en cerrar. Os tocará recorrer unas cuantas.

 

Dicho esto, Mu les tendió la nota y sonrió. Los gemelos volvieron a agradecer a su compañero la amabilidad que había mostrado y el tiempo que les había dedicado y pensaron, cada uno para sus adentros, que para Aries tampoco debió resultar fácil hacerse cargo de un niño. Además, Mu era mucho más joven que ellos cuando Kiki llegó a su vida.

« Cuando lo encontró, él estaba fuera del Santuario » , pensó Saga, lamentando en silencio las horribles acciones que habían provocado la huida de Mu.  «No quiero imaginar lo que supuso para él c riar a un niño en Jamir... solo. Aunque Kanon se empeñe en cargar con toda responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo, nosotros estamos juntos en esto. »

–Aldebarán y yo cuidaremos de Sounio hasta que volváis. –Anunció Mu–. Parece que se llevará bien con Kiki. Mientras estáis fuera prepararé algunas mudas de ropa que le quedaron pequeñas a Kiki.

–Gracias, Mu. –Resolvió Kanon antes de que Saga abriese el portal que les llevaría a Rodorio sin demora.

 

Un instante después, en un callejón a la vista de nadie, aparecieron los gemelos. Saga había tenido buena puntería al elegir el punto de destino para proyectar el portal. Antes de ponerse en marcha y recorrer las tiendas indicadas por Aries, Saga se valió de la discreción del lugar y la adoptó como la mejor aliada para agarrar a su hermano y apresarlo contra la pared.

–No sabes las ganas tenía de hacer esto. –Susurró al oído de su igual.

–Saga... estamos en Rodorio. –Kanon forcejeó, fingiendo querer quitarse a su gemelo de encima.

–Corrección. –Apuntó–. En un callejón de Rodorio.

–Cepillo de dientes, champú infantil, algo de ropa...

–Aguafiestas... –Saga giró la cabeza a un lado y se separó de Kanon unos centímetros. Cuando éste avanzó un paso hacia lo que creía la libertad y la continuación de su misión de abastecimiento por el pueblo, Saga volvió a echarse encima de él–. Ah, no. Primero esto, después las compras.

Besos en los labios y en el cuello, una colección de caricias que recorrió sus torsos, abdómenes y caderas, leves roces de entrepierna y algún que otro apretón de glúteos. Eso fue lo que Mu no anotó en la lista de la compra, en la que solo escribió una serie de artículos infantiles para cubrir necesidades básicas. Sin embargo, antes de iniciar la marcha por los comercios de Rodorio, los gemelos se encargaron de procurarse una buena dosis de algo que cubriría parte de las suyas: amor de carácter adulto para disfrute conjunto.

 


	5. Sois iguales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**5\. Sois iguales.**

 

Volvieron a pasar por delante de aquel comercio y, por tercera vez, Kanon se acercó, pegó la frente al vidrio protector y observó aquello que había al otro lado de la mampara. Como testigo de la escena, a la memoria de Saga acudió la imagen de un niño de apenas siete años, de corta estatura, idéntico a él, pero cuya cabeza se ocultaba bajo una capucha. Veintidós años atrás, durante una de sus escapadas furtivas a Rodorio que había realizado junto a Kanon, éste se había detenido a mirar ese escaparate con la misma curiosidad.

–¿Quieres que entremos y salimos de dudas? –Sugirió Saga tras liberar el recuerdo de su pasado. Se le hacía difícil contener la risa por más tiempo: contemplar a su gemelo ahogarse en un mar de dudas de tan fácil resolución le resultaba divertido.

–Hmm. ¿Tú crees que...?

–Claro que sí.

Valiéndose de la mano que le quedaba libre de bolsas, Saga agarró la muñeca de su hermano y empujó la puerta para acceder al interior de la tienda, cuyo escaparate había llamado la atención de Kanon varias veces desde que llegaron a Rodorio.

La campanilla alertó a los dependientes, que enseguida enfocaron su atención hacia quienes, al parecer, serían los últimos clientes de la jornada. Tras intercambiar saludos de cortesía, los gemelos dejaron las bolsas en el suelo y avanzaron hasta el mostrador. Al llegar, Saga propinó un leve empujón en la espalda baja de Kanon, impulsándolo a avanzar algunos pasos. Éste, al sentirse presionado, se giró para mirar a su igual y le dedicó una mueca que hizo con los labios.

–¿Qué desean?

–Eh... –Kanon balbuceó, demostrando que sus habilidades sociales, según para qué asuntos, eran prácticamente nulas. –Los...

–Los muñecos del escaparate. –Apoyó Saga, señalando hacia donde se encontraban los juguetes–. Los que vienen en set.

Maldito Saga. Siempre había sido más hábil que él en las relaciones públicas. Por ello, Kanon miró de reojo a su hermano y, llevado por la necesidad de demostrar que él también era un hombre que sabía sacar las propias castañas del fuego, continuó con aquello que había comenzado.

–Queríamos saber qué precio tienen y si son aptos para un niño de cinco años. –dijo con voz firme.

–Lo son. ¿Quieren verlos de cerca y comprobarlo?

–Gracias.

Uno de los empleados de la tienda de juguetes informó del precio y acto seguido su compañera accedió al pequeño almacén que se ocultaba en la parte trasera del local. Volvió a aparecer poco después con una caja de cuyo interior sacó los muñecos que Saga y Kanon habían solicitado. Los gemelos manipularon algunas figuritas con cuidado, convenciéndose de que Sounio disfrutaría jugando con ellos.

–Nos las llevamos.

 

Minutos después, Kanon proyectó un portal que se abrió en el interior del Templo de los Gemelos. Sin demorarse demasiado, Saga fue vaciando las bolsas y guardando los productos en sus respectivos lugares mientras el otro se apresuraba a ordenar de manera improvisada la habitación que, desde aquella misma noche ocuparía su hijo.  « Mira por donde, al final no fue tan mala idea comprar la jodida cama nueva », pensó mientras alisaba con la mano las sábanas limpias que acababa de extender sobre el colchón. Al concluir los preparativos y antes de salir de la estancia, Kanon permaneció unos instantes apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando al interior. Recordó la razón por la que, meses atrás había decidido comprar una cama adicional, su respectiva mesita de noche y otro armario. Sacudió la cabeza y agradeció que la situación de origen hubiese cambiado, y que ahora, en la Casa de Géminis se respirase un ambiente estable entre Saga y él. «Menos mal que superamos la crisis. Llego a notar el Cosmos de Sounio en pleno apogeo de riñas entre nosotros y no sé qué...» Interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar que la barbilla de Saga se apoyaba en su hombro.

–¿Vamos a por él?

Kanon giró la cabeza con suavidad y buscó los labios de su gemelo para regalarle un beso. Desde que comenzase a sentir el Cosmos de Sounio, Saga le había apoyado en todo momento, como hermano y como pareja, y Kanon sentía que, tal vez debido al shock o a una mezcla de todo, no había agradecido lo suficiente todo lo que Saga había hecho por él y por el niño en apenas dos días. De la noche a la mañana, sus vidas se habían trastocado por completo, pero Kanon sabía que Saga lo había aceptado con naturalidad, e incluso era posible que hubiese encajado “la sorpresa” mejor que él.

 

Conforme se iban acercando a la Primera Casa, cada vez se escuchaban con mayor claridad las voces de aquellos que habían quedado al cuidado de Sounio. Al parecer, a las de Mu, Aldebarán, Kiki y Sounio, debían sumar una quinta.

Saga y Kanon llegaron por fin al jardín de Aries y se sorprendieron al comprobar que el Caballero de Virgo se había unido a la peculiar tropa. Allí estaban los cinco: sentados sobre la hierba formando un círculo. Todos tenían los ojos cerrados y permanecían inmóviles, pero de sus bocas salía una especie de cántico que resultó difícil de identificar para los recién llegados.  « ¿Qué coño hacen, meditar en voz alta? » , se preguntó Kanon para sus adentros. A fin de no molestar, los dos hermanos se hicieron señales con la mirada y se quedaron al margen, intentando descifrar qué murmuraban los reunidos.

Unos metros más allá, los demás parecían tan entretenidos y ajenos a su presencia, que los gemelos supusieron que no abandonarían pronto aquella suerte de reunión bucólica. Respetando la actividad que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, Saga optó por sentarse en la tumbona sobre la que horas antes vio reposar a Aldebarán. Por su parte, Kanon encontró su lugar tras apoyar la espalda contra el tronco del árbol que había justo detrás de su hermano. Desde allí pudo observar cómo Sounio, que estaba sentado de espaldas a ellos, parecía totalmente integrado en el grupo.

 

El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse tras el horizonte, pero la temperatura de aquella tarde de finales de verano era tan agradable que invitaba a quedarse fuera hasta la hora de cenar.

–Tu turno, Kiki. –Susurró Mu, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aquella interacción y la entonación de una nueva canción llamó la atención de los gemelos, que incrementaron el interés con que observaban.

El aprendiz de Aries se levantó y cruzó una mirada con Saga y Kanon. Hizo la señal de pedir silencio con el dedo índice y sonrió antes de correr en círculos alrededor del grupo.

–¿Qué hace? –Kanon se inclinó hasta que su cabeza quedó junto al oído de su hermano–. Se ha puesto a dar vueltas.

–No lo sé... no había visto nunca una meditación como esta.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, el niño se detuvo detrás de Shaka y le propinó una palmada con la mano en la cabeza. Tras soltar un quejido, Virgo abrió los ojos, miró hacia atrás y Kiki comenzó a correr de nuevo.

–¡Más collejas no! –Tan rápido como le fue posible, Shaka se puso en pie e intentó alcanzar al niño pero, para cuando se hubo arremangado la túnica, éste ya había vuelto a sentarse en el lugar previo.

–Ja, ja, Shaka es el peor gato. –Rió el aprendiz de Aries compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Sounio.

–No te aproveches, niño. –Espetó Virgo, adoptando una fingida actitud victimista que provocó aún más risas.

–Venga, Shaka. No te quejes. –Rió Mu, haciendo la señal para que su amigo volviese a sentarse–. Acepta tu cuarta derrota.

–Ahora te toca a ti. –Informó Kiki a Sounio, que asintió con la cabeza–. No vale elegir a Shaka en las próximas dos rondas.

Al oír eso, el Caballero de Virgo bufó de manera tan enérgica que se levantó parte del flequillo. Bajo las condiciones en las que estaban jugando sabía que, dentro de no demasiados minutos, alguien volvería a propinarle una colleja en la nuca y fracasaría de nuevo en el intento de ponerse en pie, remangarse la túnica y salir corriendo para intentar atrapar al “ratón.”

 

–¡Kanosaga!

Al levantarse para comenzar su turno en la partida, Sounio se fijó en que los gemelos habían regresado. Interrumpiendo el juego, corrió hacia ellos y se paró justo delante de los dos, sin saber a quién dirigirse. Al ver dudar al niño, los adultos intercambiaron miradas y se agacharon para quedar a la altura de Sounio. Entonces fue cuando el crío extendió los brazos como si fuesen las alas de un gran pájaro e intentó abrazarlos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Y ese chichón? –Al separarse, Kanon se percató de que su hijo presentaba una protuberancia en un lado de la frente. También se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña herida superficial bajo la rodilla–. ¿Y esto? –Señaló la magulladura.

–Ha sido antes, jugando.

Dicho esto, Sounio salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el jardín, donde Kiki lo esperaba. Metros más allá, Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán anunciaban a los pequeños que retomarían el juego otro día y que podían quedarse en el jardín un rato más, hasta que Sounio se marchase a su casa.

Tras acercarse a los gemelos, el Caballero de Aries informó que, durante su ausencia, Kiki y Sounio chocaron sus frentes por accidente y se rasparon las rodillas mientras buscaban tesoros.

–Les hicimos las curas, pero necesitan un buen baño. –Sonrió–. Han congeniado bien. Son buenos niños. Sounio es muy inteligente.

–Muchas gracias, Mu. –Kanon miró al Caballero de Aries y acto seguido a los otros dos–. No sabéis el favor que nos habéis hecho. Os debemos una.

 

Dejaron atrás el Templo de Aries; por delante quedaban muchos escalones por recorrer. Cada gemelo acarreaba con una mochila y, en esta ocasión, a Kanon le había tocado además cargar con el cubo, la pala y el rastrillo que Sounio no quiso coger por causas indefinidas, a las que Saga calificó como  «c osas de niños. »

Antes de despedirse de Mu, Kiki, Aldebarán y Shaka, que habían sido invitados a cenar en la Primera Casa, Sounio escuchó a Tauro hablar de lo grande que era su templo, de modo que se empeñó en verlo. Para él, visitar la morada de un gigante significaba algo que los adultos jamás podrían llegar a entender.

–¡Es gigante la casa del gigante! –Exclamó mientras extendía los brazos hacia los lados, para demostrar las medidas del templo de Aldebarán.

En su maniobra, Sounio golpeó sin querer los muslos de los gemelos, que caminaban a cada uno de sus lados. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el niño buscó las manos de los adultos y se agarró a ellas.

Poco más tarde, cuando alcanzaron la mitad del trayecto entre Tauro y Géminis, el niño se interesó por un tema distinto al de las casas.

–¿Dónde está tu mujer? ¿En casa? –Miró a Saga, y justo después a Kanon, sin distinguir cual de los gemelos era al que la directora declaró como adoptante–. O tu mujer.

–No tengo mujer... –Confesó Kanon.

–Yo... tampoco tengo mujer.

–¡¿No voy a tener madre?! –Sounio profirió un grito, soltó las manos a las que se había aferrado y se detuvo en seco. Bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio, causando preocupación en los gemelos. Kanon buscó la mirada de Saga. Ambos leyeron en los ojos del otro la incertidumbre, miedos y preocupaciones que comenzaban a invadirles. Ambos habían temido que llegase ese momento. El niño se había quedado callado y ninguno de los dos sabía qué ideas cruzaban por su mente. Pensaron que quizás se había decepcionado con el tipo de familia que le había adoptado y temieron que les rechazase.

–Sounio... escucha. –Kanon se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara mientras Saga soltaba un soplido al pasar una mano por su frente para apartarse el flequillo–. Lo siento... yo... –Se interrumpió al ver que Sounio le miraba fijamente y justo después giraba y levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Saga.

 

Una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro infantil del niño y sus pequeñas manos agarrando de nuevo a las dos adultas sustituyeron a las miles de palabras que podrían haber sido dichas en aquel instante. Sin embargo, después de mirarse y soltar el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, Saga y Kanon rieron al ver que Sounio comenzaba a juguetear balanceando los brazos de los tres. Miró a los gemelos una vez más con expresión curiosa.

–Entonces tendré dos padres iguales. Porque sois iguales.

 


	6. La Casa de Géminis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**6\. La Casa de Géminis.**

 

La Casa de Géminis no era tan grande como la de Tauro. En Lavrio los edificios no eran tan imponentes, y mucho menos tenían aspecto de morada digna de dioses. Sounio nunca había visto construcciones de tamaño colosal y todas las del Santuario que pudo ver hasta entonces, le habían parecido enormes. Aunque todavía no comprendía del todo el concepto de simetría, Sounio se quedó perplejo al ver el Templo de los Gemelos y se sintió de algún modo atraído por la belleza de aquella fachada.

Al acceder al interior, el niño cambió el paso decidido que lo había acompañado durante el ascenso por uno prudente y desconfiado. La luz natural de fuera había disminuido conforme caía la tarde, pero aún así contrastaba con la oscuridad que invadía a Géminis en aquel momento. Hasta que Saga accionó el interruptor de la luz.

–Benditas sean las reformas del Santuario .  –dijo en voz alta al recordar cuando Kanon y él llegaron a ese mismo edificio de la mano de Shion. Oscuridad, sombras, luz de velas que el Patriarca iba encendiendo a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo. Aquella casa les había parecido tétrica y demasiado silenciosa, más todavía cuando Shion se marchó dejándolos solos. Aún así, fueron capaces de conciliar el sueño porque se tenían el uno al otro.

La conexión gemelar que se estableció en aquel instante entre los pensamientos de Saga y Kanon indicó al ex-Dragón Marino a qué se refería su hermano. Los recuerdos se removieron también en su interior, trayendo al presente episodios en los que había vagado sin rumbo, envuelto por la penumbra de Géminis, sin poder encender las velas porque, supuestamente, el único inquilino del templo se encontraba ausente. Por ese motivo y algunos otros, Kanon agradeció profundamente que la Tercera Casa hubiese cambiado para mejor con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en un lugar más acogedor de lo que fue durante gran parte de su desgraciada infancia.

 

Uno de los momentos que Kanon más temía se presentó pocos minutos después de haber entrado en casa. Tras el viaje y el día tan largo que pronto llegaría a su fin, Sounio debía pasar por la bañera. Además, ahora había una razón de peso: se había ensuciado demasiado al jugar en el jardín de Aries. Mu tenía razón: la ropa, el pelo, las manos y las piernas de Sounio presentaban un aspecto lamentable. Parecía que el niño no había estado jugando en sobre hierba fresca sino en un lodazal. Además, había que volver a realizar curas en la magulladura que se hizo bajo la rodilla.

 

Sounio nunca había visto una bañera tan llena de agua y no dudó un instante en meterse dentro y disfrutar del contacto con el líquido.

Más tarde, mientras Kanon enjabonaba el cabello del pequeño, Saga se dirigió al lavadero. Metió la ropa sucia en la lavadora, tanto la del niño como aquella que él y Kanon utilizaron en Lavrio. Mientras programaba la máquina, se alarmó al escuchar algunos gritos procedentes del baño.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, el gemelo mayor observó la forma penosa en que su hermano se desenvolvía al peinar a su hijo. Parecía mentira que Kanon fuese capaz de hacerse una trenza a sí mismo y también a él, con aquella mata de pelo tan largo y abundante que ambos tenían, y tan negado para acicalar el cabello de un niño. Sin embargo, Saga no había tenido en cuenta que Sounio se movía mucho más que él mientras Kanon lo peinaba. Y además gritaba como respuesta a los tirones y a las amenazas que el adulto profería acerca de cortarle el pelo para poder peinarlo mejor. Pero el niño quería llevar el cabello tal como lo tenía: casi tocándole los hombros. Finalmente, y gracias a la intervención de Saga, los tres sellaron un pacto de palabra. El pequeño revoltoso aceptó que le hiciesen una coleta que impediría que su pelo se enredase demasiado.

 

Minutos más tarde, Sounio ayudó en la tarea de ponerse el pijama, algo que los gemelos agradecieron. En definitiva, no parecía que los disgustos le durasen demasiado. El niño era bueno, comprendía las cosas con facilidad y tenía predisposición a colaborar. Kanon y Saga se asombraron ante la capacidad del pequeño para adaptarse a la repentina situación de haber abandonado el orfanato y tener una familia. En aquel lugar, sin duda educaban bien a los niños. Ellos no se comportaron de forma tan correcta cuando Shion los trajo al Santuario.

 

–Esta será tu habitación. –Kanon dejó la mochila infantil en el suelo junto a la pared y observó cómo Sounio examinaba la estancia–. ¿Te gusta?

–¡Es gigante! –Corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella. Estiró los brazos por encima del colchón y dio palmadas para notar lo mullido que era–. Es blandito. ¡Tengo hambre!

–Prepararé algo de cenar. –Anunció Kanon–. Saga, vacía la mochila y guarda sus cosas, por favor.

Padre e hijo salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, momento que aprovechó el otro gemelo para realizar la tarea encomendada. Abrió el armario dispuesto a guardar en él las pocas pertenencias que Sounio llevaba en la bolsa. Al levantarla del suelo, Saga notó que pesaba más de lo esperado.  «La directora dijo que apenas tenía cuatro cosas. Pesa mucho», pensó. «Quizás lleva un abrigo.»

Volcar la mochila sobre la cama para vaciarla fue una de las peores ideas que había cruzado la cabeza de Saga en años.

–¡Me cago en la puuu...! –Interrumpió su maldición al ser consciente de que había un niño en casa que no debía escuchar palabras malsonantes–. Por todos los dioses... ¡¿qué es esto?!

–¡¿Qué pasa, Saga?! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Los gritos de Kanon no tardaron en escucharse por el pasillo. Al entrar, el gemelo menor se acercó a su igual y atisbó el horror junto a él–. La madre que... –Se tapó la boca con las manos.

–¡Yo también quiero saber qué pasa! –Sounio no tardó en llegar a la escena del crimen.

Ante la mirada atónita de Kanon y Saga, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre la cama riendo y comenzó a esparcir arena sin importar dónde cayese.

–¡Mi arena para hacer castillos! –Gritó el niño con toda la ilusión del mundo.

–Por eso la mochila pesaba tanto... –Concluyó Kanon.

–¿Acaso olvidó que había metido la arena en la bolsa? –Susurró Saga al oído de su hermano.

Kanon elevó los hombros restando importancia a la pregunta. El día había sido largo para todos, habían vivido multitud de experiencias en pocas horas y, seguramente, lo último que Sounio tuviese en la cabeza fuese la arena que metió en la mochila.

–Limpia y barre esto, tío. –Kanon no pudo aguantar la risa por más tiempo. Propinó un codazo a Saga y le revolvió los cabellos de la coronilla–. Voy a terminar de pelar patatas.

–No te rías de mí, ca... –Saga miró de soslayo a su gemelo–. Cariño. –Aunque en primera instancia quiso decir “cabrón”, el “cariño” lo dijo de corazón. Aún así, mostró una sonrisa entre dientes, motivado por la miserable situación que se le venía encima. Barrer arena era una tarea insufrible.

 

Después de establecer turnos para que un gemelo se duchase mientras el otro se quedaba con Sounio, llegó la hora de cenar y más tarde la de dormir. Saga eligió recoger la cocina, regalándole a Kanon la oportunidad de acompañar a su hijo a la habitación. Cuando entraron, el niño abrió el armario y examinó su interior.

–Cajas. Necesito cajas.

–Ah... sí. –Kanon recordó que Sounio explicó que en el orfanato utilizaban la estrategia de poner objetos bajo las camas para evitar que los monstruos saliesen durante la noche para asustar. Así pues, alzó los brazos para alcanzar alguna de las cajas que había colocadas en la parte superior del mueble–. ¿Te vale con dos? Son grandes.

–Hmm... –El niño miró y dudó si tan pocas serían efectivas, pero no tuvo otra opción que conformarse–. Sí...

Un minuto más tarde, la barrera anti-monstruos nocturnos había sido completada y, metido en la cama y tapado hasta la barbilla, Sounio dio las buenas noches a Kanon.

–Buenas noches Kanosaga.

–Soy Kanon.

–Es que sois iguales... –Escondió la cabeza bajo las sábanas–. Aún no me lo sé.

–Hasta mañana, Sounio. –Sonrió Kanon al apagar la luz.

–¿Dónde está mi arena? –Volvió a asomar la cabeza–. Mañana quiero hacer un castillo.

« Saga la barrió. La habrá tirado » , pensó Kanon.

–Saga la ha guardado. Mañana te la dará. –Mintió–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches pa... –Las sábanas, el cobertor y la vergüenza infantil ahogaron la palabra mágica.

 

Kanon no tardó ni un segundo en suspirar cuando se vio fuera de la habitación, amparado por la seguridad del pasillo. Se apoyó contra la pared y soltó el aire retenido que presionaba su caja torácica.  « “Pa”... iba a decir “pa” » . Se tapó la boca con las manos para contener una exclamación de emoción y comenzó a temblar. Sounio, sin saber que él era su padre biológico, esa misma tarde había afirmado que iba a tener “dos padres iguales”, y hacía apenas un minuto había sentido el impulso de llamarlo “papá” a él. Ante la aplastante realidad, Kanon no pudo sino considerarse un cobarde incapaz de confesar a su propio hijo que tenía un padre. Y que era él.

Todo el peso de la tensión que venía acumulando desde que comenzó a sentir el Cosmos de Sounio se descargó sobre sus hombros. En ningún momento pensó que aquella débil llamada derivase en un hijo biológico acostado en la cama que había comprado para alejarse de Saga. En menos de un año, la nueva vida que le otorgaron los dioses había dado varios giros imprevistos que le habían puesto a prueba: la crisis y posterior reconciliación con su hermano, aceptar la relación que mantenía con él, pedir las disculpas y otorgar los perdones que necesitaban intercambiar para lograr la estabilidad y respectiva paz interior. El camino había sido espinoso, y ahora Sounio había llegado para hacerlo un poco más difícil, pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

 

–Me ha llamado “pa”... –Confesó Kanon a oscuras, cuando hacía minutos que había apagado la luz de la habitación que compartía con su gemelo.

–Esta tarde dijo que tendría dos padres iguales. –Saga giró la cabeza hacia su hermano–. Eso... fue emocionante.

–Para ser sincero, antes de que dijera eso tuve miedo, mucho miedo de que nos rechazase. –Expuso Kanon, sin disimular la preocupación que le causó la mala experiencia de la tarde–. Cuando preguntó por “nuestras mujeres” y se quedó callado, casi me da un ataque de pánico.

–Vamos, ya lo viste, después de todo está contento por tener una familia. En ese orfanato educan bien a los niños. –Saga recordó las palabras de la directora, argumentando que todos los huérfanos conocían y respetaban los distintos tipos de familia existentes–. Creo que con su edad, le da igual que seamos dos hombres...

–Pero creo que no nos diferencia. –Kanon recordó la cantidad de veces que Sounio había demostrado no saber quién era quién–. Dice que somos iguales.

–Démosle tiempo. Hay Caballeros de Oro a los que también les cuesta. –Saga rió por lo bajo, pero no consiguió mitigar la preocupación de su hermano–. Somos gemelos.

–Son demasiadas cosas, Saga. Estoy hecho un lío. No tengo ni puta idea de...

–Tshhh... No empieces otra vez. Hasta ahora lo has llevado bien. –Acarició los cabellos de Kanon. Sabía que eso lo calmaría y le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño–. Lo hemos llevado bien. –Añadió.

–Es cierto que Sounio pone de su parte. Es increíble lo buen niño que es.

Mientras valoraba los pequeños logros conseguidos durante ese día, Kanon se aproximó a Saga y palpó a tientas su abdomen y pectorales antes de acariciarlos.

–No preguntaron nada. –Continuó el gemelo menor, refiriéndose al episodio que habían vivido horas antes en la Casa de Aries–. Aldebarán, Shaka y Mu. No nos interrogaron acerca de Sounio.

–A diferencia de otros, estos tres son discretos y respetuosos. –Destacó Saga, teniendo en cuenta las distintas maneras en que reaccionaban sus compañeros ante la misma situación.– Va, vamos a dormir.

–Ni hablar. –Replicó Kanon alzando la cabeza–. Hay que liberar tensiones. –Se incorporó por completo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Saga, buscando aquello que solo su gemelo podía ofrecerle y darle.

–Serás cabrón. –Saga no se hizo esperar; colocó las manos en las caderas de su hermano y alzó la pelvis para incrementar el contacto entre ellos. Rió por lo bajo, haciéndose a la idea de que sería cada vez más frecuente comunicarse a base de susurros para que Sounio no escuchase ciertas conversaciones–. Tendremos que ser silenciosos a partir de ahora. ¿Lo entiendes, no?

La risa de Saga se diluyó mientras las manos de Kanon acariciaban sus costados, bajando desde los hombros hasta los muslos, dibujando figuras que fingían simetría allá por donde las deslizaba. Un movimiento rápido fue suficiente para que Kanon deshiciese la posición previa. Apoyó los brazos en el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpo de su gemelo y deslizó las piernas hacia la parte baja de la cama, procurándose espacio entre las sábanas con ayuda de los pies.

–Lo único que entiendo ahora es que esta noche no voy a hablar más. –Susurró, disminuyendo cada vez más la intensidad de su discurso–. Ni en voz alta ni en voz baja. Voy a utilizar la boca para...

 

–Ah... –El suspiro que Saga pretendió ahogar terminó por escapar de su boca. Hacía un instante había prometido guardar discreción y medio minuto después él mismo traicionaba su juramento–. Hmm, Kanon...

La experiencia se convirtió en algo parecido a una película muda a partir del momento en que se mordió los nudillos para silenciar los gemidos que la excitación creciente arrancaba de su garganta. Cada vez que la lengua de Kanon establecía contacto con uno de los puntos más sensibles de su pene, el gemelo mayor se aferraba con más fuerza a las sábanas con la mano que le quedaba libre y se retorcía ligeramente sobre el colchón. Si aquella era la recompensa que Kanon le otorgaba como agradecimiento a la ayuda que le ofrecía en el asunto de Sounio, Saga juró que apoyaría a su hermano en la resolución de todas y cada una de las situaciones cruciales que se presentasen a lo largo de su vida. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Las felaciones que Kanon le hacía eran tan sublimes, que Saga se sentía un novato cada vez que llegaba su turno, a pesar de que su gemelo afirmaba que, cuando él metía la cabeza entre sus piernas también se volvía loco.

Un, dos, tres, in crescendo, arriba, abajo, deslizándose por un lateral y dejándolo libre para volverlo a apresar y rozarlo con los dientes, apretando ligeramente la base con la mano. Secuencias interrumpidas por cambios de ritmo que alteraban el uso de la razón y de los sentidos. La perdición compartida por el actual Patriarca del Santuario y del Caballero de Géminis.

–Ah... ya, ya. –Saga amasó los cabellos de su hermano para indicarle que era momento de pasar a otra clase de acción–. Va...

Kanon abandonó el refugio que se había creado entre el remolino de sábanas que se generó entorno a sus piernas y ascendió a gatas por el colchón. Se aproximó al límite de la cama, sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo con un brazo y alargó el otro para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche. Entonces trató de obtener lo inexistente.

–¿Dónde están? –Miró a Saga con cara de circunstancia–. No están aquí.

–Ah... joder... mierda. –Saga se arrastró entre las sábanas hasta quedar recostado sobre el almohadón que hacía las veces de cabecero de la cama. Miró a Kanon, que estaba exactamente igual que él, con el pene erecto y húmedo y el cuerpo temblando a causa de la excitación–. Están en la otra habitación.

–No me jodas... –Kanon maldijo haber olvidado comprobar los cajones de la mesita de noche del cuarto de Sounio. Con el ajetreo del día y las prisas por ir a recoger al niño a la Primera Casa, había pasado por alto un importante detalle: la última vez que Saga y él habían practicado sexo fue en la otra habitación y, por tanto, allí quedaron el lubricante y los preservativos.

–Date prisa... –Saga apretó los labios y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna, que demandaba la concesión de inmediatas atenciones.

 

Una mano asomó del halo de luz que surgió justo delante de la mesita de noche en la habitación de enfrente. Abrió el primer cajón con sumo cuidado y se movió a tientas hasta coger una serie de objetos. Acto seguido toda prueba del crimen se esfumó de la escena. El niño que dormía en la cama junto a la mesita que acababa de ser asaltada jamás sabría que justo a su lado se había abierto un portal.

 

–Ah... venga, venga... deprisa. Deja que te lo ponga yo. ¡Vaaaa!

 


	7. Kanon y Saga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**7\. Kanon y Saga.**

 

Los dos pequeños pies notaron que, al contacto, el suelo no estaba frío. Le hizo falta impulsarse para bajar de la cama, porque la nueva era más alta que aquella que ocupase en el orfanato y, sin lugar a dudas, ésta era mucho más grande. Eso fue lo que más le gustó a Sounio: la amplitud y el largo del colchón, que le habían hecho imaginar que aquella era la cama de un rey. «La cama de un rey gigante.»

Se agachó y miró bajo el somier. Las cajas estaban intactas. No había señales de haberse producido ninguna visita nocturna por parte de monstruos. El niño asintió con la cabeza: todo estaba en orden. Volvió a incorporarse y, a pasitos cortos, redujo la distancia que le separaba de la salida de la habitación. Asomó la cabeza y miró a cada lado del pasillo. La claridad se colaba por la ventana que había al fondo. Algunas puertas estaban entornadas y el resto cerradas. Recordó que la contigua a la de su habitación daba acceso al baño. Justo lo que buscaba.

Tras emplear unos minutos en encontrar algo con lo que acceder más fácilmente al inodoro y evacuar aguas menores, Sounio se acicaló lo mejor que pudo frente al espejo y volvió al pasillo. No vio rastsro alguno de los hombres que eran iguales. Se preguntó si seguirían durmiendo, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo a ver si los encontraba. Tenía hambre, y en el orfanato había aprendido que era demasiado pequeño para inmiscuirse solo en la cocina y que no debía tocar las cosas que no eran suyas, y mucho menos las que entrañaban algún peligro.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, asomó la cabeza a través de una de las puertas que encontró entornadas: el salón. Echó un vistazo rápido a los muebles que había. Una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá, un televisor, una estantería con libros, una ventana y las cortinas descorridas. Nada interesante. Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. No sabía si se había despertado demasiado temprano, así que pensó en volver a su habitación y dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, al llegar frente a su cuarto, le picó la curiosidad por saber qué había tras la puerta que quedaba justo delante.

Abrió con suavidad y observó el interior. La penumbra dificultó la visión, pero le pareció distinguir una silueta tumbada sobre la cama que había un par de metros más allá. A pasos cortos pero decididos, Sounio se aproximó, dispuesto a reclarmar al adulto durmiente el desayuno que aplacaría el rugido procedente de su estómago.

Dos. Había dos personas bajo las sábanas. «Qué raro», pensó. Observó a uno y después al otro. Eran los hombres iguales, que dormían de manera apacible. Abrazados. «Qué raro», volvió a pensar. Acto seguido, se agachó y examinó bajo la cama. No había nada. «Claro, es por eso»... concluyó. Tras ponerse en pie, miró a su alrededor y anduvo de puntillas hasta el armario. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado y cogió cuanta ropa le fue posible. Poco a poco, para no despertar a sus nuevos padres, Sounio fue metiendo las prendas bajo la cama.

–¡¿Sounio?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Estupefacto, Kanon incorporó medio cuerpo sobre el colchón, cargando su peso sobre uno de los antebrazos. Al ver al niño agachado junto a la cama y comprobar que éste lo escrutaba con la mirada, se cubrió con las sábanas y obedeció al impulso de tapar también a Saga.

–Grr...

El gemelo mayor se despertó de sopetón y gruñó al verse ahogado por los cobertores. Intentó quitárselos de encima, pero el brazo de su hermano imprimía fuerza para impedírselo. Tras ganar la batalla del forcejeo, al distinguir la figura de Sounio justo delante de Kanon, el mismo Saga se ocultó bajo las sábanas.

–Es por las cajas. –Afirmó el niño, que volvió a poner atención a las maniobras que realizaba para colocar la ropa bajo la cama.

–¿Qué? –Kanon abrió aún más los ojos y se inclinó para esclarecer qué diablos hacía su hijo.

–No hay cajas debajo de la cama. –El pequeño volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al adulto–. Por eso vienen los monstruos de noche y dormís abrazados.

–Eh... –El cerebro adormilado del Caballero de Géminis intentó procesar la información sin éxito.

–¿Qué pasa? –Ante la evidencia de haber sido descubierto por el niño incluso antes de ocultarse, Saga optó por salir de su escondite e incorporarse, sumando su curiosidad a la conversación.

–Los monstruos. Os asustan, ¿verdad? –Sounio dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para ver mejor al otro hombre que le hablaba.

–No nos asustan. –Aclaró Kanon.

–¿Entonces por qué dormís abrazados?

–Oh... –Kanon se preguntó qué clase de respuesta debía dar para satisfacer la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años.

–Es porque somos pareja. –Apuntó Saga.

–¡Saga! –Kanon se giró para encarar a su gemelo y, con disimulo bajo las sábanas, le propinó un manotazo en el muslo–. No lo empeores...

–Ah... vale. –Sounio se encogió de hombros, preguntándose qué era eso de “somos pareja” y restó importancia a la razón que le habían dado–. Tengo hambre.

Kanon sacudió la cabeza y aseguró al niño que enseguida prepararía algo para desayunar. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, recordó que la noche anterior se había desprendido de toda prenda de ropa. Esbozando una sonrisa falsa, miró a Sounio y le pidió que cerrase la puerta y esperase fuera.

 

–Maldición. –Se lamentó Kanon mientras cogía una muda limpia del armario–. ¿Qué habrá pensado de nosotros? Encima tú lo enredas diciéndole que dormimos juntos porque somos pareja. ¡Joder, Saga?!

–No hagas un drama de esto. –Saga sonrió mientras miraba cómo su gemelo se ponía los calzoncillos–. Lo acabas de ver: la respuesta le ha importado un comino. Me gusta tu culo. –dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Joder, Saga...

–Es un niño. –Prosiguió–. Tiene cinco años. –Poco después, Saga quedó sentado sobre el colchón y bajó los pies al suelo–. A esa edad los niños no tienen prejuicios, y menos hacia su propia familia.

 

Al salir, Kanon se topó con su hijo. Como le había pedido, el niño esperaba fuera de la habitación.

–Kanosaga.  –El niño llamó su atención tirando del bajo de la camiseta–. Y a he hecho pis y me he lavado la cara. –Declaró a su favor, sonriendo e hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

–Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Me esperas fuera del baño?

Sounio asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta tras la que desapareció Kanon. Un minuto después, Saga salió de la habitación en dirección al mismo lugar. Se rascaba la cabeza, despeinando todavía más el ya de por sí desaliñado cabello que presentaba por las mañanas.

–Este se me mueve. –Sounio abrió la boca y se tocó el mismo diente que había señalado el día anterior, poco antes de abandonar el orfanato.

Saga detuvo su paso a mitad de pasillo, se inclinó ante su sobrino y abrió los ojos para mirar con atención. Se le escapó la risa tonta al recordar cómo a Kanon y a él también se le habían caído los dientes, y que, durante un tiempo, fue la única manera de diferenciarlos. Lástima que nadie hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Al volver a erguirse, posó una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y revolvió sus cabellos. Le pidió que continuase esperando, asegurando que Kanon no tardaría en salir para preparar el desayuno.

Dicho eso, Saga entró al baño sin haber despertado por completo. Una vez allí, y tras asegurarse de haber cerrado la puerta, abrazó a Kanon por la espalda mientras éste se acicalaba el cabello frente al espejo. Acarició su abdomen con ambas manos e inició el camino ascendente hacia el pecho, haciendo una leve parada en la cicatriz que el tridente de Poseidón había dejado marcada de por vida y le susurró al oído.

–Aprovechemos ahora, que está fuera.

Kanon giró la cabeza hacia un lado y aceptó el beso que Saga le incitaba a recibir. A partir de entonces y hasta que la situación se normalizase en la Tercera Casa, contactos furtivos como ese estarían a la orden del día. No fue necesario un pacto de palabra para que los gemelos acordasen contener sus impulsos románticos frente al niño. Ambos entendían que Sounio no tuviese prejuicios a la hora de tener dos padres, pero no sabían cómo podía afectarlo el ser testigo de según qué comportamientos atípicos entre hermanos. Ante la duda, procederían con cautela.

 

Sounio dejó de dibujar surcos sobre las baldosas con los pies al ver que uno de los hombres iguales aparecía de nuevo en el pasillo. Esta vez llevaba el pelo anudado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Se fijó en el color de la camiseta que vestía. Parecía ser el primero que se había levantado, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Kanon sonrió al verlo y extendió la mano para que el pequeño la agarrase.

–Soy Kanon. –Avisó al niño, consciente de que, momentos atrás, éste se había referido a él con el habitual “Kanosaga”–. ¿Quieres desayunar tortilla? –Antes de emprender la marcha hacia la cocina, el Caballero de Géminis retrocedió un par de pasos y asomó la cabeza bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño–. Saga, luego te haré una trenza, ¿de acuerdo? –Quedó conforme con la respuesta afirmativa que otorgó el bostezo de su gemelo desde el interior.

–Kanon. –Sounio tiró de la camiseta de su acompañante, fijándose en la coleta que caía por su espalda–. ¿Dónde está mi arena?

–Saga la recogió anoche. Irá a buscarla y la traerá más tarde. –Kanon mostró una sonrisa despiadada–. ¿Verdad, Saga? –Giró la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a su hermano. Sabía de sobra que éste se había apresurado a asomarse a la puerta. A Saga le encantaba mirarle el culo mientras recorría el pasillo.

 

Después de desayunar llegó el momento en que los gemelos debían presentar sus respetos ante Atenea. La diosa merecía estar al corriente de que Sounio había sido encontrado y llevado al Santuario para iniciar el aprendizaje como futuro Caballero de Géminis. Así pues, una vez estuvieron preparados para abandonar la Tercera Casa, explicaron al niño adónde irían y comenzaron el ascenso hacia el Gran Templo. Sounio parecía contento ante la idea de conocer a Atenea. Kanon no había entrado en detalles y omitió mencionar que Saori Kido era la reencarnación de una deidad. Recordó que él y Saga, al llegar al Santuario, tardaron algún tiempo en comprender qué significaba luchar por la paz en el mundo en nombre de una diosa.

 

Se inclinaron ante a Atenea en el mismo instante en que ésta se levantaba del trono. La muchacha dio unos pasos y se aproximó a los dos hombres y al niño que se habían postrado frente ella. Increíble.  « Es igual que Kanon y Saga. » Los tres parecían salidos del mismo molde. El color y la forma del cabello, las facciones del rostro, la mayor parte de movimientos y gestos que realizaban, la actitud, y también había algo similar en sus miradas. Saori Kido no había nacido cuando los gemelos llegaron al Santuario, y no los conoció hasta que éstos tenían ya veintiocho años, pero apostó a que el niño que había entre ellos era una réplica de ambos cuando tenían su misma edad.

–Bienvenidos, Saga, Kanon... –Atenea esperó a que alguno de los gemelos pronunciase el nombre del niño.

Kanon tomó la iniciativa, revelando el nombre del pequeño. En aquel momento dudó acerca de desvelar su verdadero origen pero, dado que al menos Mu ya sabía que Sounio era hijo suyo, le pareció inútil mantener el secreto por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano lo confesaría. Al fin y al cabo, Atenea estaba por encima de cualquiera y merecía, más que nadie en el Santuario, conocer la verdad.

–Sounio. –dijo la diosa en tono apacible. Al ver que el niño levantaba la vista y la fijaba en ella, sintió que sus Cosmos conectaban de inmediato. Sin duda alguna, por las venas de aquel pequeño corría la sangre de los Caballeros de su orden–. Bienvenido al Santuario.

Se mantuvo en silencio con la rodilla clavada en el suelo. Sus padres le habían explicado que debía arrodillarse frente a la mujer a la que visitarían y que solo podría moverse y hablar cuando ella lo indicase.

–Sounio, puedes levantarte. Ven junto a mí. –Tan pronto lo dijo, Atenea vio cómo el crío daba un pequeño salto después de ponerse en pie y avanzaba hacia ella con paso vivaz–. ¿Te gusta el Santuario? –Le indicó que se sentase a su lado, al pie de la escalinata que llevaba al trono.

–¡Las casas son gigantes! –El niño extendió los brazos para imitar la medida de los edificios–. Me gusta. –Se quedó callado, como si una gran preocupación hubiese invadido su mente de pronto–. Pero no hay arena. Quiero construir castillos.

–Entonces habrá que ir a buscar arena. –Saori sonrió ante la petición del niño. Alzó la vista y la fijó en los dos hombres que presenciaban la escena sin mediar palabra–. Kanon, Saga, ¿queréis que vayamos a dar un paseo los cuatro?

 

Minutos más tarde, Atenea caminaba junto a los gemelos. Habían descendido por el recinto de las Doce Casas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a corresponder los saludos de algunos de los Caballeros de Oro que se iban encontrando en el trayecto. Al parecer, la compañía de la diosa amedrentó a más de uno y los gemelos no fueron interrogados acerca de la presencia del niño que los acompañaba.

 

En aquel instante, mientras Sounio corría alrededor de la fuente que presidía la entrada al Santuario, los dos adultos y la diosa de apariencia adolescente tomaban asiento en uno de los bancos que había bajo los árboles cercanos.

–Se parece mucho a vosotros. –Afirmó la muchacha, mirando primero a uno y después al otro gemelo.

–Hmm... –Kanon procuró estructurar un argumento válido para explicar a su diosa el origen de Sounio–. Eso es porque Sounio es...

–¿Hijo vuestro? –Saori sonrió–. Disculpad la intromisión.

–Sounio es hijo mío, señora. –Kanon afianzó la respuesta.

–Comprendo. –La diosa miró al frente y observó los juegos imaginarios que llevaba a cabo el chiquillo. En aquel momento reía al meter las manos en el agua de la pila y salpicar a la escultura que había en el centro–. Sin embargo, veo que os trata por igual. Quiero decir... entiendo que para él sois sus padres. Los dos.

–Ahm... –Kanon suspiró–. Le encontramos en el orfanato de Lavrio. –Se dispuso a hacer un breve resumen de lo acontecido–. Y, aunque yo firmé los papeles de la adopción y soy su representante legal... vamos a criarlo juntos. –Bajó la vista, notando que cierto rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas–.

–Desde ese día dice que somos sus padres. –Intervino Saga, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado–. Aunque todavía nos confunde. –Sonrió–. Dice que somos iguales y...

–¡Kanon! –Antes de que Saga pudiese terminar de hablar, Sounio llegó corriendo desde la fuente y se detuvo justo delante del Caballero de Géminis. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas del adulto y alzó las cejas–. ¡Hay que ir a buscar arena!

–Has dicho bien mi nombre. –Apuntó Kanon, notando que Sounio no había pronunciado el ambiguo “Kanosaga”–. ¿Me has reconocido?

–¡Claro! Tú llevas coleta. –Señaló el pelo que caía tras la espalda de Kanon y acto seguido se giró para mirar al otro–. Saga lleva trenza.

–Hmm... interesante. –dijo el actual Patriarca–. Vamos a tener que peinarnos así hasta que nos diferencie de verdad.

 

Atenea, que había virado la mirada hacia los gemelos para contemplar la tierna escena, pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que sus Caballeros volviesen a la vida. Le parecía curioso que dos de sus Caballeros se enfrentasen a un reto tan complejo como la paternidad. Si bien había antecedentes en la Orden, y casos parecidos como el de Shion haciéndose cargo de Mu desde niño, o el propio Caballero de Aries criando a Kiki desde que era un bebé, Saori consideró que el caso de Kanon y Saga era especial. Sounio era hijo biológico de uno de ellos. Ambos eran hombres. Hermanos. Gemelos. Enamorados desde los trece años y hoy día pareja estable. No lo tendrían fácil fuera del Santuario pero, por fortuna, habitaban en su interior.

 


	8. Reclamo del mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**8\. Reclamo del mar.**

 

–¡Hay que ir a buscar arena!

Sounio había decidido la siguiente acción a realizar. Bastó el intercambio de una mirada entre los gemelos para que acordasen complacer al niño. Desde que llegó al Santuario, el pequeño había insistido varias veces en que quería recuperar su preciado tesoro en forma de grano y polvo para poder jugar a construir castillos. Su intención de hacerlo con la arena que recogió en el orfanato antes de marcharse con su nueva familia fue frustrada por Saga, que el día anterior la había barrido de encima de la cama después de vaciar la mochila en la que Sounio la metió a escondidas. Puesto que Saga la tiró a la basura, no había forma de recuperar lo perdido, a no ser que fuesen a buscar nueva arena al lugar en el que podrían encontrarla en cantidades infinitas. Por suerte, el niño no se había enfadado al verse privado de diversión y comprendió que pronto su deseo se vería cumplido.

–Señora. –Kanon ladeó la cabeza y susurró al oído de Atenea, que continuaba sentada en el banco entre ambos gemelos–. ¿Podríamos disponer de un coche ahora mismo para ir a la playa?

La petición del Caballero de Géminis fue inmediatamente concedida sin necesidad de rellenar ningún formulario de solicitud de vehículo para salir del Santuario.

–Por supuesto que podéis. ¿Iréis a buscar arena, verdad? –Saori miró a Sounio, que en aquel momento tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas de Kanon pero los ojos clavados en ella, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras que acababa de decir. Al ver la sonrisa del niño, el corazón de la muchacha se hinchió de gozo al sentir que, después de una época de guerras, la paz al Santuario llegaba por fin bajo una forma de tierna alegría.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, Kanon se levantó, instando a Saga a hacer lo mismo. Sounio salió corriendo hacia la fuente y volvió a batir el agua con ambas manos, gritando alegremente que irían a la su lugar favorito en el mundo. Kanon se acercó a su gemelo y le explicó el plan: primero pasarían por casa para coger las toallas y bañadores, y luego por Rodorio para hacerse con un par de sacos grandes en los que poder meter arena suficiente para construir un arenero en el jardín trasero de la Tercera Casa. Saga asintió e inmediatamente después ambos se despidieron de la diosa, que anunció su retirada, alegando tener otros asuntos a los que dedicarse.

 

Una hora después, Saga, Kanon y Sounio salían de un comercio del pueblo cargados con un par de sacos enormes y un flotador. Parecían un trío de turistas armados con sus mejores armas: gafas de sol, cabellos recogidos en trenza y coleta respectivamente, bermudas y camisetas de veraneantes, toallas y gorras para protegerse del sol. Tampoco podían faltar el cubo con pala y rastrillo, y la nevera portátil para almacenar las mínimas provisiones con las que saciar el apetito a media mañana. Subieron al coche, se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad e iniciaron el camino hacia la playa. Todavía quedaba mucho día por delante, y el buen tiempo auguraba una jornada apacible a la que podrían sacar provecho si pasaban el día fuera del Santuario. En cuanto fue pronunciada, la propuesta sedujo a la familia sin que hiciese falta añadir más: a los tres les apetecía combinar la visita a la playa con degustar uno de los sabrosos menús de alguno de los pintorescos restaurantes que abundaban en la costa griega, y volver al Santuario al caer el sol.

 

La discreta cala elegida se les antojó espléndida. El lugar, abrigado por un acantilado que imitaba la forma de una media luna fusionada con el resto del paisaje, se antojaba apacible. No había demasiada gente y el ambiente que se respiraba era tranquilo y relajado. Apartados de miradas y juicios ajenos, Saga y Kanon dejaron los bártulos y extendieron tres toallas sobre la cálida arena. Mientras, Sounio jugueteaba a unos pasos, pero en cuanto la pareja de adultos finalizó la tarea, se acercó a ellos y, dibujando círculos con el pie en la arena, acertó a decir:

–¿Otro día podemos decirle a Kiki que venga?. –El pequeño entrelazó las manos a su espalda con timidez, como si temiese que su proposición pudiera ser descartada por sus padres–. Es que ahora tengo que jugar solo.

–Le diremos que venga el próximo día. –Aceptó Kanon–. Hoy podemos jugar nosotros contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

–Bueno... –Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, conforme con la alternativa–. Saga... ¿quieres construir conmigo?

–Vale. –El gemelo mayor sonrió a saberse elegido como peón para colaborar en la obra que Sounio tenía en mente. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al niño, que enseguida lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó hacia la orilla.

–Vamos, no me jodas. –Kanon masculló entre dientes al ver que Sounio y Saga se alejaban, dejándolo solo entre las toallas, el flotador y las enormes bolsas. Tocado su orgullo, se levantó y trotó hasta llegar adonde los otros dos habían ido a parar. Con sorpresa, comprobó que, en apenas unos instantes, la construcción había ganado altura y contaba ya con unos cimientos sobre los que se erigirían los fuertes muros del futuro castillo.

–Oye, Sounio. –Kanon se agachó y quedó acuclillado entre su hijo y su hermano–. ¿A mí no me pides que construya?

–No.

La respuesta le pareció al gemelo menor lo más seco que había escuchado en años. Se preguntó a qué se debía aquella actitud e insistió en participar del juego.

–¿Por qué no?

–Saga construye bien. Tú no.

–¡¿Qué?! –Como no podía ser de otro modo, Kanon se ofendió al saberse ninguneado por parte de su propio hijo. Saga, a su lado, trataba de aguantar la risa sin éxito–. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –Kanon se giró hacia su hermano y lo fulminó con una mirada relampagueante.– Saga no construye mejor que yo.

El empujón que Kanon propinó a su gemelo en acto de rebeldía pilló desprevenido a éste, y provocó que se tambalease y acabase cayendo de costado, desatado en carcajadas. El orgullo de Kanon acababa de ser seriamente dañado y, ante un caso así, no se detendría hasta demostrar sus habilidades. A pesar de ser un pésimo constructor de castillos. Al ver la escena, Sounio se unió a la risa. Le resultó divertido ver cómo su padre número uno se enfadaba mientras el número dos rodaba por el suelo.

–Vete a buscar arena Saga, tienes dos sacos que llenar, ¿recuerdas? –Kanon frunció la nariz y sonrió con malicia. Se cobraría la impertinencia de Sounio en forma de venganza sobre Saga.

–Sí, hermanito, sí. –Aún atacado por la risa, el gemelo mayor se levantó, pero no para marcharse, sino para posicionarse de rodillas e integrarse de nuevo en el grupo–. Pero será después de construir. El jefe –dijo a señalando a Sounio– me ha contratado antes. ¿Es que no lo viste? Fue delante de tus narices. –Lanzó un beso al aire en dirección a su hermano.

 

Más tarde, los tres contemplaron la obra de arte que habían erigido. Sounio tuvo que reconocer que aquel castillo era uno de los mejores que había visto y que, al final, Kanon se había esmerado en su tarea y no era tan mal constructor como pensaba.

–¿Eso duele? –Para sorpresa de los gemelos, Sounio señaló las cicatrices que surcaban el tórax de Kanon y justo después la de Saga–. Son más grandes que esta. –Estiró la pierna y mostró la herida que se había hecho jugando en el jardín de Aries–. ¿Os las hicisteis jugando? ¿Como yo?

Jugando con fuego. Los gemelos no pudieron evitar dejarse invadir por la melancolía al recordar por qué aquellas marcas permanecerían para siempre en sus cuerpos.

–Fue jugando sí. –Respondió al fin– Pero ya no duelen tanto.

–¿Podemos ir al agua? –La proposición de Sounio sonó como un canto a la libertad.

Kanon asintió, se quitó la camiseta, cogió el flotador con una mano y tendió la otra a su hijo para que la agarrase. No esperó un minuto más. El mar lo llamaba, como parecía también reclamar a Sounio, aunque el crío se empeñase en decir que prefería la arena.

–Saga, llena las bolsas, por favor. –Esta vez, Kanon utilizó un tono de voz dulce y lo acompañó con una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

Al verlos correr hacia el gran azul, la alegría invadió a Saga, y lo hizo de corazón, al contemplar cómo Kanon y Sounio avanzaban entre las olas cogidos de la mano. Viendo a su hermano disfrutar a cierta distancia, en medio del suave oleaje del mar Egeo, Saga sintió que Kanon había superado el shock inicial que le provocó conocer la existencia de un hijo y gozó al verlo vivir la felicidad de forma plena junto al pequeño, sin miedos más allá de las inquietudes que implicaba la inesperada paternidad. Kanon había tenido una infancia y pubertad difíciles y había sufrido, a decir verdad, mucho más que él, por eso Saga quería compensarle de alguna manera, por todos los años de sufrimiento que, por un desacertado designio de las estrellas, había padecido injustamente.

Quizás tener como pareja a su propio hermano y como hijo adoptivo a su sobrino no fuese la clase de familia que se esperaba para el Patriarca del Santuario, pero era la única que sentía verdaderamente como suya.

Si por él hubiera sido, habría pasado toda la mañana sentado sobre la toalla, contemplando el torso y la melena de Kanon sobresalir empapados de las aguas, brillando por la acción de los rayos del sol, mientras disfrutaba de aquella forma de vida: sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo complicada. Lamentablemente, no debía postergar más la tarea impuesta. Así pues, Saga cogió las grandes bolsas y se alejó hasta un punto en que nadie lo viera coger arena. Comenzó a llenarlas, sumido en una recopilación de momentos vividos, y que lo llevaron hasta el presente día, hasta esa playa en la que todas las esperanzas y anhelos que había acumulado durante años, por fin cobraban sentido. Cuando los sacos comenzaban a pesar en exceso, y tras asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, abrió un portal dimensional que lo llevó directamente a la Casa de Géminis. Depositó las bolsas en el pórtico y regresó de forma discreta junto a su familia.

 

–¡Saga! –Sounio alzó los brazos, llamándolo desde la distancia. Kanon, agachado entre las olas, agarraba el flotador que protegía al niño, precavido, con intención de frenar las siempre presentes intenciones del mar en el arte de cobrarse los tesoros más valiosos de quienes osaban adentrarse en sus aguas. Porque el dios de los mares, desde que el mundo es mundo, había impuesto un precio a la profanación de sus dominios.

–¡¿Vas a venir con nosotros?! 

Correr al trote hacia el agua fue la respuesta más clara que Saga pudo ofrecer al pequeño. Mientras avanzaba, dejando atrás las pertenencias familiares, fue viendo cómo la feliz expresión que bañaba el rostro de Kanon cambiaba por una de horror. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el niño que disfrutaba del baño junto a su padre, abrazado por el flotador, había desaparecido.

–¡Sounio! ¡Sounio!

Kanon batió las olas con las manos buscándolo por todas partes, se sumergió y volvió a salir justo para encontrarse con que Saga había llegado al lugar.

–¡¿Dónde coño está?!

–Lo vi hundirse... –Saga no supo qué decir. Todo había sucedido en un instante.

–¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! –Kanon golpeó el pecho de su hermano, empujándolo con impotencia. Saga pocas veces lo había visto tan alterado–. ¡Hay que encontrarlo, joder!

Se sumergieron al mismo tiempo y bucearon en busca del pequeño. No podía haber ido muy lejos, se había hundido en vertical. Además, Sounio sabía nadar a pesar de su corta edad. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la preocupación y la ansiedad iban aumentando en los gemelos. Emergieron varias veces para rellenar sus pulmones de aire, cada uno a su ritmo, antes de volver a perderse en las profundidades.

Minutos más tarde, tras salir a respirar una vez más, flotando en medio del mar entre jadeos, exentos de energía debido al sobreesfuerzo, los hermanos se miraron asustados. El niño no aparecía. Kanon temblaba, Saga también.

–¡Me cago en todo, joder! –Gritó Kanon–. ¡Pero si el agua me cubría a mí por la cintura! ¡No estábamos lejos de la orilla! ¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar?!

–Lo encontraremos.

–¡¿Y qué pasa si lo encontramos muerto, Saga?! –Ahogó los gritos en un suspiro, pero no por ello respiró con más tranquilidad–. ¡Tenía que haberlo agarrado a él y no al maldito flotador! –Lanzó una mirada furibunda que arrasó la conciencia de ambos.

Saga comprendía a su gemelo. Tenía razón en lo que decía, pero a veces las cosas no se presentan tan peligrosas como pueden acabar siendo. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia criando niños, no se les pasó por la cabeza que el mar se mostrase traidor justo en ese momento. Lo que resultó extraño fue que Sounio no apareciese justo debajo de ellos. Habían nadado decenas de metros a la redonda sin hallar rastro del niño. No entendían nada.

–Kanon... sé que sonará terrible pero... trata de calmarte.

–¡¿Que me calme?! –Alzó las cejas y esculpió en sus labios una mueca de incredulidad–. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡Mi hijo acaba de desaparecer delante de nuestras narices! ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces, Saga!

–Kanon... –Procuró mantenerse firme, no ganaría nada si él también entraba en shock. Contra su voluntad, Saga se forzó a mantener la sangre fría. Alguien debía adoptar aquella actitud–. Vamos a buscar otra vez –dijo antes de volver a sumergirse.

Respiró, o al menos lo intentó. Kanon se tomó unos instantes antes de retomar la búsqueda. Miró a su alrededor, viendo con tristeza cómo el resto de personas se mantenía ajena al percance que estaban sufriendo. Todos gozaban del resguardo de la arena, tomando del sol sobre sus toallas, paseando tranquilamente mientras el particular mundo de dos gemelos se derrumbaba a unos metros. Solo ellos habían cometido la osadía de adentrarse en el mar. Kanon sabía que el océano resultaba implacable, que no entendía de edades ni de víctimas, había convivido con las aguas durante trece años, las había dominado, pero ahora le resultaba imposible exigir que le devolviesen a Sounio.

 

Llamó a la escama de Dragón Marino, con la que podría aguantar mucho más tiempo buscando a su hijo bajo el agua, pero ésta no acudió a su llamada. Al fin y al cabo, había renunciado a ella en pro de vestir a Géminis.

 


	9. Cantos de sirena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**9\. Cantos de sirena.**

 

«¡No responde, joder! ¡No responde!» La escama de Dragón Marino no hizo acto de presencia. Muy a su pesar, Kanon comprobó que haber renunciado a ella implicaba la aceptación de consecuencias nefastas. «Invocaré a Géminis. Algo podré hacer con ella.» Bajo el agua, una armadura de oro no tenía las mismas propiedades que una escama pero, dadas las circunstancias y, en combinación con la activación desesperada de su poderoso Cosmos, resultaría más efectiva que un bañador. Por mucho que Saga le hubiese advertido que mantener la calma era lo más acertado, Kanon se sentía incapaz de proveerse el sosiego que una situación así requería. Se habían cumplido ya más de cinco minutos desde que Sounio desapareció de su vista, y el paso del tiempo actuaba peligrosamente en contra.

Barajó la posibilidad de provocar una ilusión a gran escala, que mantuviese al resto de veraneantes protegidos frente a la invocación de Géminis. Llamar a una armadura de oro delante de tanta gente podría resultar peligroso, además de alarmante. Para ello, inspiró aire en profundidad y miró al frente.

Ante lo que vieron sus ojos, no pudo sino detener la acción y quedarse perplejo.

«¡¿Pero qué cojones?! ¡Sounio!»

Sin perder un segundo más, Kanon emprendió la carrera hacia la orilla como alma que lleva el diablo, sorteando el oleaje y la espuma del mar con pasos torpes, alzando las piernas e intentando no perder el equilibrio debido a la inestabilidad del fondo.

Ajeno al ímpetu que empujaba a Kanon a correr cada vez más rápido hacia él, Sounio reía en la orilla mientras construía otro castillo de arena. No estaba solo.

–¡Sounio! ¡Sounio! –Cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar junto a su hijo, Kanon liberó el nombre del niño, que hasta ahora había permanecido ahogado en el interior de su pecho–. ¡Sounio! ¡Sounio!

–¡Kanon! –Mostrando pala y rastrillo, el niño saludó a uno de sus padres y celebró su llegada–. ¿Quieres construir con nosotros?

La sonrisa y desparpajo de su hijo lo desarmó por completo. Kanon cayó de rodillas junto a él y lo abrazó como hasta entonces no lo había hecho. Lo atrajo hacia sí, sin reparar en que sus fuertes brazos no hacían otra cosa que estrujar a un niño de cinco años.

–Papá... –Sounio se estremeció en el poco espacio del que disponía–. No puedo respirar...

–Hijo... –Cogió al pequeño por los brazos y lo alejó de sí lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.

El niño se asustó al ver la cara del adulto. No lucía igual que otras veces. Estaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo parecía contento. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Se había hecho daño? Sounio buscó con la mirada alguna herida sobre el cuerpo de su padre, sin hallar indicio alguno. ¿Qué le pasa?

–Sounio, desapareciste bajo el agua... –Kanon intentó recobrar el ritmo habitual de su respiración–. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –Dirigió la mirada hacia el acompañante que moldeaba una torre de arena mojada junto a su hijo y alzó las cejas, para acto seguido fruncir el ceño sin intención de disimular su creciente enfado–. No... dime que no fuiste tú.

 

_–No creo que los encuentres en Géminis, los vi bajar hace un rato. –Ante la insistencia de su aprendiz por encontrar a su nuevo amigo, Mu explicó a Kiki_ _que había visto a Saga, Kanon y Sounio junto con Atenea dirigirse hacia la parte baja del Santuario_ _–. Quizás hayan ido al coliseo, o a la fuente, no lo sé. Ve y busca, pero ten cuidado. Y no tardes en volver._

_–¡Entendido, señor Mu!_

_Habían pasado años, pero Kiki seguía llamándolo “señor Mu.” A veces, el Caballero de Aries anhelaba que aquel niño se dirigiese a él utilizando algún apelativo más familiar. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habían sido una pequeña familia._

_Un instante más tarde, Kiki bajaba los escalones saltándolos de dos en dos mientras tarareaba melodías entremezcladas, pertenecientes a ninguna canción en concreto. De vez en cuando, detenía su saltarina marcha en seco para observar a su alrededor y atisbar algún indicio que delatase la presencia de aquel a quien buscaba: Sounio. Salió de la Casa de Aries con el objetivo de encontrar a su pequeño amigo para invitarlo a buscar tesoros, por lo que se fijó como destino la fuente que presidía la entrada al Santuario._

_–¡Se-señora! –Kiki vio que Saori Kido avanzaba sin compañía en dirección contraria a la suya. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua y después se inclinó levemente ante ella._

_–Kiki... –Al ver al niño, la muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa–. Buenos días. ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_–Estoy buscando a Sounio, señora. Quiero invitarle a jugar en Aries._

_–Ahora mismo tu amigo no está en el Santuario. –Atenea advirtió cómo el discípulo de Mu bajaba la vista con decepción–. ¿Qué ocurre, Kiki?_

_–Tenía muchas ganas de jugar con él._

_–Sounio ha ido a la playa con sus padres. Podréis jugar cuando vuelva. ¿Quieres que subamos juntos hasta tu casa?_

_–Ah... bueno... prefiero quedarme por aquí un rato._

_–Está bien, pero no te demores en regresar a Aries._

_Tan pronto como la diosa desapareció de su vista, al aprendiz se le ocurrió una genial idea._ _«_ _Qué suerte, Sounio está en la playa_ _»_ _, se dijo._ _«_ _Me encantaría que Mu me llevase de nuevo a ver el mar._ _»_

_Cerró los ojos, se concentró y activó con levedad su Cosmos para dar mayor veracidad al momento. Imaginó la playa tras recopilar algunas memorias que guardaba de las veces que había estado. Los fragmentos de sus recuerdos compusieron el puzle perfecto, dando forma a la imagen que pretendía evocar. Visualizó enseguida la arena dorada y las olas del mar batiendo contra las rocas de la base del acantilado. Se imaginó a sí mismo en aquel lugar, y acto seguido vio también al nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, al Caballero de Géminis y a Sounio. Los tres juntos disfrutando de los rayos del sol y de la brisa del océano. La experiencia era tan real que pudo notar el tacto de los granos de arena bajo sus pies._

_Abrió los ojos y observó: toallas repartidas por doquier, algunas sombrillas, gente riendo con gafas de sol y bañadores de todos los colores. A lo lejos: un castillo de arena en la orilla. Tres conocidos construían la fortaleza ajenos a su presencia y, acto seguido, uno de los gemelos corrió hacia el agua junto a Sounio, mientras el otro, en apariencia resignado, se encaminaba en dirección a él. Veloz como una estela de luz, Kiki se ocultó tras un conjunto de grandes rocas. No podía permitir que lo vieran. Cuando el gemelo mayor se alejó cargando un par de grandes bolsas, la curiosidad llamó a la puerta e impulsó a Kiki a querer averiguar qué se traía Saga entre manos. Redujo su Cosmos al mínimo y lo siguió, siendo testigo accidental de cómo el Patriarca cargaba arena y guardaba los sacos en el maletero del coche. «¿Para qué quiere toda esa arena? Saga hace cosas raras», pensó. Poco después, leyó en la expresión alegre que apareció en el rostro del adulto la intención de regresar junto a su familia y fue de nuevo tras él._

_–¡Saga! ¡¿Vas a venir con nosotros?!_

_Oculto una vez más tras las rocas, Kiki oyó a Sounio gritar desde el agua. Parecía contento chapoteando en el agua, protegido por aquel gran flotador. «Yo también quiero bañarme en el mar y jugar con Sounio», se dijo. Sin perder más tiempo, Kiki se deshizo de las prendas que lo vestían y las esparció a su alrededor. Con la libertad que solo la infancia otorga, se quedó en calzoncillos, abandonó la ropa y se esfumó._

_Fruto de la teleportación, Kiki reapareció bajo el agua aguantando la respiración. Agarró el tobillo de Sounio y lo arrastró consigo al fondo del mar. Estaba convencido de que a su amigo le encantaría jugar a ser exploradores que buscaban tesoros en barcos hundidos, sin tener en cuenta que quizás a Kanon aquella idea no le causase la misma gracia._

 

_–¡¿Kiki?! –Sounio se sorprendió al verse junto al aprendiz de Aries en la arena–. ¡Kiki estás aquí! ¿Cómo hemos llegado a la orilla?_

_–Es un secreto... –Indicó que bajase la voz–. Otro día te lo cuento._

_Sounio se preguntó qué clase de secreto guardaba su amigo, pero la alegría que le causó verlo disipó todo atisbo de duda. Al llegar a la playa, había expresado su deseo de que Kiki estuviese allí para poder jugar con él. Al parecer, algunos se cumplían si se formulaban desde el corazón._

_–He venido a jugar contigo. –Kiki mostró ambas filas de dientes en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción–. Me encantaría jugar a exploradores submarinos, pero no puedo aguantar sin respirar bajo el agua. ¿Jugamos a otra cosa? –Señaló la orilla de la playa._

_–Antes hemos hecho un castillo. –Sounio inició la carrera hacia donde minutos antes había moldeado arena junto a sus padres–. ¿Hacemos otro al lado?_

_Dicho y hecho. Los dos niños llegaron al lugar indicado y se arrodillaron sobre la arena mojada, agarraron las herramientas que todavía permanecían junto a la construcción recientemente acabada y comenzaron a edificar una segunda medio metro más allá._

_–¿Qué hacen tus padres? –preguntó Kiki tras desviar la vista hacia el mar._

_–No sé. –Sounio miró hacia donde el otro señalaba y, al ver cómo Kanon y Saga se movían en el agua, se sumergían y volvían a emerger varias veces, se encogió de hombros– Están jugando. A veces juegan juntos._

_–Ah..._

_–Vamos a hacer torres, ¿vale?_

_Kiki asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a acaparar arena con la pala hasta juntar cantidad suficiente. La prensó con las palmas de las manos y la colocó como pudo sobre una de las esquinas del muro que ya rodeaba al castillo. Conforme las torres ganaban consistencia y altura, ambos niños intercambiaban pareceres y experiencias sobre temas dispares que variaban a cada minuto hasta acabar en carcajadas._

_–¡Sounio! ¡Sounio!_

_–Oye, ahí viene uno de tus padres –advirtió Kiki, sin acertar a identificar al gemelo que se acercaba a ellos a toda prisa, enfrentándose al mar con sus torpes pasos, en una batalla descompensada en la que las olas parecían llevar todas las de ganar._

_–¡Sounio! ¡Sounio!_

_Kanon ocupó el espacio que Kiki dejó tras hacerse a un lado. Ver llegar al hombre de forma tan abrupta le hizo reaccionar a la defensiva, apartándose del lugar y dejando vía libre. Vio cómo se abrazaba a Sounio sin razón aparente, y cómo al separarse de él sus ojos dejaban escapar una cascada de lágrimas que a duras penas podía contener._

_–Sounio, desapareciste bajo el agua... ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –Kanon frunció el ceño sin intención de disimular su creciente enfado–. No... dime que no fuiste tú._

 

El corazón de Kiki se contrajo al entender lo que había sucedido. Kanon abrazaba a Sounio porque lo había estado buscando en el mar. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, imaginando la cara que pondría su maestro si se enterase de que había utilizado la teleportación para causar problemas.

–Yo... lo siento. –Kiki habló en voz baja, intimidado por la mirada de reproche que todavía le dedicaba Kanon–. Solo quería jugar con Sounio.

«Saga, ven.» Kanon llamó a su gemelo vía Cosmos. «Sounio apareció. Todo está bien.»

–Tienes un minuto para explicarte, Kiki.

 

Al terminar de escuchar el relato del aprendiz, en el que expuso las razones que lo llevaron a cometer “la broma”, Kanon se mordió la lengua. Más valía que su mal genio no se dejase ver en aquel momento frente a los niños. Pero la cosa no quedaría así. Sounio y Kiki tenían solo cinco y ocho años respectivamente. Sin embargo, debían aprender cuanto antes que sus actos podían acarrear consecuencias graves. Aún así, y muy a su pesar, supuso que debía acostumbrarse a que ocurriesen episodios y malos tragos como el que acababa de experimentar. Tomó aire para ayudar a su consciencia a asimilar que padecer esa clase de sobresaltos, a los que la gente se refería de forma cuestionable como “cosas de niños”, serían cada vez más habituales. Por lo visto, tener un hijo era más difícil de lo que imaginó. Se prometió que hablaría seriamente con Mu. ¿Cómo diablos se las había ingeniado Aries para criar a Kiki y convivir con él durante tantos años?

–¿Sabe Mu que viniste a la playa?

–No... –El niño se llevó las manos a la espalda y jugó con los dedos. Se le hizo difícil digerir la vergüenza que suponía para él recibir una segunda reprimenda por parte de Kanon. Sin embargo, lo que comenzó a preocuparle seriamente fue imaginar cómo reaccionaría Mu. Porque sabía que Kanon hablaría con su maestro, y éste no se andaría con miramientos.

–Tienes un minuto para contactar con él vía Cosmos y decirle que estás con nosotros.

–¡Sounio! ¡Kanon!

Saga llegó corriendo, derrapó en la arena derruyendo parte del castillo, abrazó a su hermano y a su sobrino al mismo tiempo y los apretó contra sí.

–Saga... –Padre e hijo emitieron un hilo de voz al mismo tiempo y forcejearon para liberarse del apresamiento que sufrían. Ambos agradecían que Saga se preocupase por ellos, pero aquel apretón resultaba demasiado extenuante.

–Kiki, ¿qué haces aquí? –El gemelo mayor reparó en la presencia del otro niño–. No me di...

–Tshh... luego te lo explicará. –Kanon miró de soslayo al discípulo de Mu, que volvió a amedrentarse al recibir la reprobatoria mirada de los gemelos–. Podéis jugar un rato más.

A Kanon le pareció adecuado proponer un receso que propiciase la relajación del ambiente de tensión que se instaló en los cuatro. Postergar la recriminación de los actos de Kiki y dejarles jugar en paz era el mejor modo para lograr que Sounio y su amigo volviesen a reír. Así pues, agarró a Saga del antebrazo para ayudarlo a levantarse y se lo llevó hacia donde habían dejado las toallas. Se sentaron sobre las telas y observaron el juego del par de revoltosos que volvían a manipular arena mojada unos metros más allá.

–¿Qué diablos ha pasado antes? –Saga miró a su hermano, que acababa de tumbarse para tomar el sol. La expresión de turbación todavía no había abandonado su rostro–. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

–Te puedo resumir lo que me ha contado Kiki, pero sería mejor que lo escuchases de su propia boca cuando hablemos con Mu. Ese niño es un diablo. Deberíamos volver al Santuario de inmediato y cantarle las cuarenta, pero le prometimos a Sounio comer fuera hoy. –Masculló Kanon mientras se tragaba el orgullo. Acto seguido, se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado sobre los codos, dejando las piernas estiradas–. Resulta que fue Kiki quien hizo desaparecer a Sounio delante de nuestras narices –dijo entre dientes mirando a Saga–. Lo agarró del tobillo y lo hundió, se teleportó junto a él a la arena y... ¡se pusieron a construir un castillo tan felices!

–¿Cómo dices? ¿Y no nos vieron buscando en el agua?

–Jugando. –Kanon entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios para ahogar la risa–. Creían que estábamos jugando.

–Vamos, no me jodas...

–Y yo que sé, Saga... ¿qué quieres que te diga? –Kanon echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, permitiendo que la tensión acumulada se liberase por fin–. Resulta que a ojos de un niño el mundo se ve completamente distinto.

–¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? –Recriminó Saga–. Menudo susto.

–Relájate, ¿quieres? –Kanon exhaló el último aliento de risa–. Convoqué a la escama de Dragón Marino. –Giró la cabeza y miró a su gemelo con expresión seria–. Pero no acudió a mí.

–Será porque renunciaste a ella... por Géminis.

–Será.

Kanon dobló las piernas y las recogió contra su pecho, las rodeó con sus brazos y quedó sentado sobre la más que arrugada toalla. Observó más allá de la cercana orilla en la que Sounio y Kiki jugaban entre recuperadas risas. Buscó respuestas en el mar a todas las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Un instante después, Kanon salió del ensimismamiento al notar el tacto del húmedo brazo de Saga rodeando sus hombros. Se estremeció y suspiró cuando la sien de su hermano tocó la suya. Saga estaba muy cerca. Demasiado para el resto del mundo, pero no lo suficiente para él. Quisieron abrazarse, besarse, decirse que habían sentido miedo ante la idea de perder a Sounio, y que todavía estaban asustados, a pesar de que nada malo le había ocurrido a su hijo. Pero la playa era un lugar en el que hasta las rocas juzgaban.

–¿Vamos a comer? –Saga se separó de su gemelo y propuso tal idea a fin de no sucumbir al hambre que realmente tenía ganas de saciar.

–Buena idea. –Kanon tragó saliva, miró a Saga y sonrió–. ¡Niños! –Llamó la atención de los pequeños–. ¡¿Tenéis hambre?!

–¡Sí! –Sounio respondió soltando el rastrillo. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la voz que había sugerido llenar el estómago.

 

Mientras Kiki fue en busca de las ropas que había desperdigado tras las rocas, los gemelos y Sounio recogieron los bártulos para abandonar la cala. Poco después, metieron todo en el hueco del maletero que Saga había dejado libre junto a las bolsas de arena, subieron al coche y Kanon condujo en dirección al siguiente pueblo de costa.

 

Los cuatro estómagos rugieron durante el trayecto y reclamaron alimento en sintonía con las canciones que Kiki y Sounio entonaban en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

–Hemos llegado. –Mientras realizaba la maniobra para aparcar, Kanon se interesó por saber qué tarareaban los niños–. ¿Qué cantabais ahí atrás?

–Música del Tíbet que me cantaba el maestro Mu cuando era pequeño –respondió la voz de Kiki.

–¡Yo también me sé una canción! –Sounio hizo suyo el turno de palabra.

Cuando el silencio se hizo en el coche, el niño cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una melodía. Kanon se giró en el asiento y miró a Sounio con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Do-dónde escuchaste esa melodía? –La estupefacción del padre contrastó con la sincera sonrisa de su hijo.

–La cantan las sirenas.

 


	10. Qué asco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**10\. Qué asco.**

 

Bien sabido es que los niños tienen un gusto especial para la comida. No se contentan con cualquier cosa y les cuesta entender la mitad de nombres de los platos que forman parte de la carta de un restaurante.

Confundidos y con la cabeza plagada de interrogantes. Así estaban Sounio y Kiki desde que Kanon les dio, a cada uno, una copia de la carta de menús.

–¿Qué pone aquí, papá Saga? –Sounio se inclinó hasta topar con el hombro de su en realidad tío, que se había sentado a su lado para que Kanon, que estaba enfrente, pudiese tener al revoltoso e imprevisible Kiki bajo vigilancia.

 

«Saga, por favor, s iéntate tú al lado de Sounio. » Minutos antes, al entrar al restaurante y tras ser llevados por el camarero hasta la mesa solicitada junto a la barandilla de la terraza, los gemelos se comunicaron a través del Cosmos para establecer una serie de pautas a seguir.  « Yo me encargaré de Kiki. No me fío de él, podría volver a gastarnos una de sus bromas. » Kanon miró al aprendiz con desconfianza.  « Hablaré con Mu en cuanto volvamos al Santuario. Ese niño no puede hacer lo que se le antoje. » «De acuerdo», aceptó el gemelo mayor. «La verdad es que en la playa nos dio un susto de los grandes.»

 

–¿Qué pone aquí? –Ante el silencio de Saga, Sounio tiró de la manga de su camiseta y repitió la pregunta, impaciente por obtener la información que buscaba.

–“Revuelto de gambas al estilo de Mykonos.” –Respondió al fin, desviando su atención de Kanon y centrándola en el niño.

–¿Qué es “revuelto”? –Sounio frunció el ceño sin entender nada–. ¿Qué es Mykos?

–Mykonos es una isla de Grecia. Y un revuelto significa que todos los ingredientes están mezclados en el plato. Como... –Saga buscó con la vista a algún comensal cercano que estuviese degustando el plato en cuestión–. ¿Ves lo que está comiendo esa chica? –Señaló la mesa que había a su derecha, a poco más de un metro de distancia.

Con la inocencia propia de un niño de cinco años y con la intención de ver mejor, Sounio se apoyó en la mesa y se puso de rodillas en la silla. Con curiosidad y los ojos bien abiertos, miró hacia el lugar indicado en busca del misterioso “revuelto.”

–¡Qué asco!  –Hizo una mueca con los labios y sacó la lengua antes de volver a sentarse.

Sorprendida por la voz del chiquillo, la muchacha alzó la vista del plato y miró hacia la mesa en la que dos gemelos con cara de circunstancia hacían aspavientos para disculpar el comportamiento del pequeño.

–Sounio, no debes decir eso sobre la comida de otra gente. –Masculló Kanon por lo bajo–. Es de mala educación.

–Es que es un asco...

–Shhh... –Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y miró al pequeño con severidad–. He dicho que es de mala educación. ¿Acaso eres un niño mal educado? ¿Te enseñaron a ser malo en el orf...

Kanon interrumpió su discurso en seco y tragó saliva. Desvió la vista hacia Saga, que de inmediato interceptó su mirada y le dedicó una expresión lastimera mientras enarcaba una ceja y apretaba los labios. Aunque Sounio no tuviese plena consciencia de lo que aquellas palabras implicaban, era evidente que Kanon había metido la pata hasta el fondo al dejar escapar aquella afirmación que sonó a reproche contra una institución que se desvivía por garantizar un ápice de calidad de vida a niños a los que, en su mayoría, el mundo, e incluso sus propias familias, habían dado la espalda. Bajó la vista y reflexionó: ¿debía él incluirse en el primero o en el segundo grupo?

Con el orgullo dañado por las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, y pareciendo uno la copia del otro, padre e hijo se hundieron en sus respectivas sillas. Sounio frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alegando que ya no tenía hambre. Por su parte, Kanon guardó silencio, miró hacia el mar y se dedicó a rememorar un episodio de su vida pasada. Si no hubiera dejado de colaborar en el orfanato para reunir y entrenar a las Marinas de Poseidón, quizás habría llegado a ser testigo del nacimiento de Sounio. Tal vez en ese momento, en la terraza de aquel restaurante de costa, quien estaría sentado frente a él no sería Saga, sino la madre que su hijo perdió cuando tenía tan solo dos años.

–Sounio... –Kanon inició el camino que lo llevaría a emitir una disculpa más que necesaria.

No hubo respuesta. El ex-Dragón Marino se levantó, rodeó la mesa y dio unos pasos hacia su hijo, apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla y se agachó junto a él hasta quedar a su altura.

–Sounio, perdóname...

El niño seguía enfurruñado, con la cabeza gacha, apretando los labios y con los brazos cruzados. Sus hombros comenzaban a tensarse cuando dos manos de distinto dueño se posaron en cada uno de ellos. Saga y Kanon, uno a cada lado, intentaban confortarlo de algún modo. Kiki, sentado enfrente, los miraba con extrañeza mientras jugaba a enredar la servilleta en su muñeca a modo de vendaje de entrenamiento. El aprendiz de Aries tenía edad suficiente para entender que Sounio había sido irrespetuoso con la mujer desconocida, pero también sabía que Kanon fue cruel con su amigo. Kiki quiso defender a Sounio, porque para él, el revuelto de gambas también tenía un aspecto asqueroso, pero no dijo nada. Comprendía que los guardianes de Géminis eran los padres adoptivos de su amigo y, por tanto, responsables de su educación. Además, su maestro Mu le había enseñado a ser prudente y a no inmiscuirse en asuntos de otras personas, pese a que a veces desobedecía, por lo que no osó entremeterse en la escena.

Desde su posición de observador, Saga sacó sus propias conclusiones tras leer en la actitud de Sounio que su enojo se debía a la vergüenza suscitada por la reprimenda que Kanon acababa de echarle delante de todos los clientes. Pero el crío jamás admitiría que el origen de su enfado se hallaba en haberse tomado una simple amonestación a modo de humillación pública; en eso se parecía a su padre biológico. Kanon llevaba toda la vida ocultando la mayoría de sus disgustos tras una máscara de silenciosa y fingida indiferencia.

 

–Hijo...

Escuchar la palabra clave de boca de Kanon logró hacer reaccionar a Sounio. Sin alzar la cabeza del todo, la giró lo suficiente para mirar a aquel que la había pronunciado. No estaba acostumbrado a que un adulto le pidiese perdón. Las únicas personas de las que había escuchado palabras de disculpa habían sido compañeros del orfanato, obligados por los educadores o la directora después de alguna riña infantil.

–Yo... lo siento, no debí decir eso. –Kanon aproximó su cabeza a la sien de Sounio–. ¿Me perdonas?

Lejos de comprender que su padre número uno se disculpaba por haber tachado al orfanato de institución descuidada, Sounio aceptó la disculpa creyendo que se refería a que no debió abroncarle delante de todos.

–Vale –dijo el niño, reduciendo drásticamente su nivel de enfado y relajando los brazos.

–¿Pero entiendes que estuvo mal decir que la comida de otra persona es un asco? –Antes de decirlas, Kanon midió la repercusión que podría tener cada una de sus palabras.

–No lo volveré a decir.

Sounio aceptó que se había portado mal con la chica que comía revuelto de gambas y recordó la forma en la que le habían enseñado a disculparse cuando faltaba al respeto de algún compañero tras haberlo insultado. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, se escurrió de la silla para poner los pies en el suelo, apartó a Kanon de su camino con un leve desplazamiento, se acercó a la mesa contigua y se quedó parado junto a la muchacha con la cabeza agachada.

–Perdón por decir que tu comida es un asco.

–Ahh... –La mujer giró la cabeza y, al ver al pequeño pidiendo disculpas, esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, encandilada por el bondadoso gesto dirigido a ella–. Gracias pero... no pasa nada...

–Me he portado mal contigo. –Escondió las manos tras su espalda–. Lo siento.

Arrastrando los pies sobre una alfombra de vergüenza, Sounio volvió a la mesa en la que su familia esperaba, sin reparar en que Kanon y Saga sonreían a la mujer, en parte porque ninguno de los dos esperaba que, sin decirle nada, su hijo pidiese disculpas por iniciativa propia.

« Parece que en ese orfanato educan a los niños mejor que en muchas escuelas. » Saga se comunicó vía Cosmos con su hermano y sonrió al ver que éste dedicaba una mirada entrañable a Sounio cuando volvió a tomar asiento.

–Bueno, vamos a dejar el pasado atrás. –Propuso Kanon–. Hoy todos hemos aprendido una gran lección, ¿verdad? –Miró a Sounio, después a Kiki y por último a Saga, aunque su gemelo había actuado bien durante la mañana, pero aún así, lo incluyó en el comentario para dar ejemplo a los niños–. ¿Ya sabéis qué queréis comer?

–¡Merluza con patatas! –Gritó Kiki, lleno de emoción. El aprendiz de Aries no solía salir a comer fuera del Santuario, y mucho menos tenía opción de ser invitado por dos personas a las que consideraba reputadas e importantes: nada menos que el Patriarca y el Caballero de Géminis. Además, Mu no se desenvolvía del todo bien a la hora de cocinar pescado. Al maestro de la Primera Casa se le daba mucho mejor asar carne de res y verduras.

Saga revisó por tercera vez la carta y eligió revuelto de gambas que, según había visto en el plato de la muchacha, tenía una pinta exquisita. Sin duda, un adulto percibía la comida de manera completamente distinta a cómo ésta se presentaba ante los ojos de un niño.

–Yo quiero lo mismo que Saga. –Sounio sorprendió a todos al elegir el plato que tanto asco le había producido momentos antes.

–¿Estás seguro? –Kanon arqueó las cejas y no pudo reprimir soltar una risotada.

–¡Sí! –Los ojos de Sounio mostraban determinación. Quizás esa era la manera de reparar el error que había cometido–. Si lo come Saga yo también.

–Ja, ja, parece que eres un ejemplo a seguir para Sounio, Saga... –Bromeó Kanon.

 

Minutos más tarde, el camarero puso ante cada comensal el plato que habían ordenado, deseó que todo estuviese a su gusto, y se alejó de la mesa para atender la llegada de una pareja de nuevos clientes.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sounio? ¿Estás incómodo?

Negó con la cabeza, pero aún así, Kanon desconfió de la ambigua respuesta. Hacía un par de minutos que su hijo no dejaba de moverse en la silla. Al parecer, había algo bajo su trasero que le impedía seguir comiendo con normalidad.

–¿Entonces por qué te mueves tanto? –preguntó Saga, que también se había dado cuenta del extraño patrón de comportamiento que seguía el niño.

«Me está asustando. No sé qué le pasa.» Kanon compartió la inquietud con su gemelo a través del Cosmos. «Hace unos minutos que está rarísimo.»

«Yo tampoco lo sé, he mirado y no parece haber nada en la silla. A lo mejor no le gusta el revuelto.»

«Ah... es posible.» Admitió Kanon, aceptando que, muy probablemente, Saga tuviese razón. «Quizás es cierto que le da asco y se está forzando a comer porque antes le reprendí.»

–Me hago caca.

De forma repentina, sin sutileza alguna, pero haciendo alarde de una infinita dosis de inocencia infantil, el misterio fue desvelado. Saga trató de aguantar la risa en cuanto vio que a Kanon se le escapaba y no podía sino taparse la cara con ambas manos para disimular, abochornado por la espontaneidad de Sounio. «Claro, joder, por eso se movía de forma tan rara.»

–Ah... te acompaño al baño. –Sugirió Kanon–. Vamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale...

Allá iban padre e hijo hacia el interior del restaurante en busca de un inodoro en el que Sounio soltase lastre para poder continuar navegando.

Para tener solo cinco años, era un niño muy autónomo y se desenvolvía muy bien a la hora de desempeñar la mayoría de tareas cotidianas, pero dejar que fuese solo al baño en un restaurante habría sido un acto de irresponsabilidad por parte de los gemelos. Así pues, Saga aguardó en la mesa con Kiki, no sin deleitarse al ver cómo el sentido paternal de Kanon volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Desde que Sounio llegó a sus vidas, la actitud de su hermano había cambiado en positivo. Había madurado, y ahora era más consciente que nunca de la repercusión que podrían llegar a tener sus actos. Había algo en todo ello que agradaba a Saga. A lo largo de su vida, y a pesar de haber permanecido separado de Kanon durante trece años, había conocido las múltiples caras de su gemelo. El Kanon inocente pero seguro de sí mismo, ese al que tanto se parecía Sounio. El Kanon desconfiado que ponía en duda prácticamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El Kanon pre-adolescente que se aventuró a transitar los senderos del incesto junto a él. El Kanon desesperado por cambiar un mundo que le había dado la espalda hasta el punto de rebelarse contra los dioses y el Santuario. Todos habían sido “su Kanon.” Y el Kanon con el que convivía desde que volvieron a la vida era la mezcla perfecta de todos ellos. Además, y contra todo pronóstico, pero no por ello menos deseado, le había dado un hijo adoptivo, y ahora eran una familia. En la terraza de aquel restaurante, todas y cada una de las penurias soportadas en el pasado se veían recompensadas en forma de lo que llaman “el día a día.” Saga no podía considerarse más afortunado.

 

–¿Kanon?

Una imprevista voz a sus espaldas acaparó la atención de Saga e interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Curioso por saber quién lo había confundido con su gemelo, se volvió para mirar hacia el lugar del que procedía la llamada.

–So-Sorrento. –Abrió los ojos con asombro al ver al Marina parado a su lado, en compañía de una joven de cabello rubio a la que también había visto durante la fiesta que Atenea organizó meses atrás en el Santuario, con motivo de la visita en son de paz que realizó Poseidón junto a sus Generales. Recordó que él mismo se había encargado, junto a Kanon, Shura y Aioria, de recibir a la comitiva.

–Siento interrumpir... –Continuó el joven–, pero queríamos saludarte.

–Hacía meses que no te veíamos. –Añadió la muchacha, sonriendo con cierto reparo.

–Soy... soy Saga.

–Ah, disculpa, te... te hemos...

Confundido. Por supuesto. Tanto Saga como Kanon estaban acostumbrados a que la gente no supiera diferenciarlos cuando cada uno iba por su lado. Incluso aún estando uno al lado del otro, había quien todavía tenía dificultad para nombrarlos sin caer en el error.

–No pasa nada. –Saga hizo un gesto con la mano, disculpando a los visitantes–. Kanon vendrá enseguida. Él está en... el baño.

Al dar la información, Saga miró hacia el interior del restaurante y vio a su gemelo, que regresaba a la mesa con Sounio. Mientras seguía el caminar de su hermano con atención, se preguntó si Sorrento y Thetis se sorprenderían al ver a un mini Kanon agarrado de la mano del Kanon adulto.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. –El Caballero de Géminis saludó haciendo ademán con la cabeza y se fijó en que sus ex-compañeros de batalla miraban a Sounio con especial interés–. ¿Habéis salido a comer? Hace buen día para disfrutar de la costa.

«¿Les has dicho algo acerca de Sounio?» Kanon preguntó a Saga vía Cosmos.

«Nada. Acaban de llegar, solo han saludado y me han confundido contigo.»

–¿Y este pequeño? –Thetis revolvió el cabello del niño en actitud cariñosa y éste sonrió–. Se parece mucho a vosotros. –Miró a los gemelos.

–Eres una sirena –dijo Sounio, haciendo gala de inocencia y admiración.

–¿Te parezco una sirena? –Sin perder la sonrisa, y al ver que el pequeño asentía, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y añadió–. Tal vez lo soy...

–¡Ah! ¿De verdad?

Thetis encogió los hombros y volvió a recuperar la posición de pie. Miró a su alrededor y se aproximó a Sorrento para susurrarle al oído algo que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar.

–Kanon, tenemos que hablar contigo. –Sorrento ensombreció su semblante y solicitó la plena atención del ex-Dragón Marino–. Es importante. Se trata de...

 

En un instante, y sin previo aviso, se desató el caos.

 

Una escena dantesca, propia de una película de catástrofes, dio inicio ante los ojos de los gemelos, el par de Marinas y los dos niños. Todos los comensales se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron atrás sus mesas. Gritos que anunciaban el inminente desalojo del restaurante y alaridos de terror procedentes de la playa taponaron los oídos de todos los presentes, que corrían de un lado a otro, se ocultaban bajo las mesas y huían despavoridos.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Gritó Kanon, abrazando a Sounio mientras Saga hacía lo propio con Kiki.

–¡Es la ira de Poseidón! –Alertó Sorrento, cuyo dulce rostro se había tornado en mueca de horror–. ¡Se ha descontrolado! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!

A su alrededor la gente no dejaba de gritar en su huida: ¡el mar ha enloquecido! ¡Hay olas de diez metros! ¡Corred! ¡Hay que desalojar! Confusión, desorden, corazones que latían descompasados a punto de estallar. Caras de terror, tropiezos, caídas.

 

Y el rugido del enfurecido mar de fondo.

 

Embravecidas e inmisericordes, las aguas del Egeo desdibujaban la línea del litoral a un centenar de metros de distancia del restaurante. El gran azul se mostraba impasible ante la destrucción que provocaban la altas olas al impactar contra las rocas y la arena. Arrastraban todo a su paso, sin importar si con ello engullían vidas de inocentes. Aquellos que presenciaban la escena, no podían creer la hecatombe que se había desencadenado en cuestión de un suspiro.

–¡Kiki! ¡Llévate a Sounio al Santuario! –Kanon empujó a su hijo hacia el aprendiz de la Primera Casa, que lo recibió en sus brazos. Atemorizado y confuso, Kiki abrazó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas y susurró «agárrate a mí y no me sueltes» contra los cabellos azulados–. ¡Deprisa! ¡Ve con Mu! ¡Esperadnos allí, iremos enseguida!

Ante las angustiadas miradas de Kanon y Saga, el discípulo de Aries se concentró para iniciar la teleportación y acto seguido desapareció con Sounio.

 


	11. A vida o muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**11\. A vida o muerte.**

 

–¡Maestro, maestro! ¡Maestro Mu!

Sounio trataba de seguir los pasos de Kiki mientras ambos corrían por el pasillo central del Templo del Carnero Blanco. El aprendiz de Aries, siguiendo las órdenes de Kanon, se había teleportado junto a su amigo hasta el Santuario. La tempestad e ira del Mar Egeo que se acababa de levantar en la playa junto al restaurante le hizo pensar que algo no marchaba bien. Mientras aguardaba junto a Saga a que Kanon y Sounio regresasen del servicio, Sorrento y Thetis habían aparecido de improviso, buscando al menor de los gemelos. Kiki sabía que aquel par eran fieles a Julian Solo, el avatar del dios Poseidón; bien lo habían demostrado durante la Guerra Sagrada en la que se enfrentaron contra el emperador de los mares. Pese a todo, y aunque en un primer momento los juzgó todavía enemigos, las dos Marinas habían aparecido en el restaurante con intención pacífica.

 

Y de pronto: el caos.

 

–¡Maestro, maestro! –Kiki tiró el brazo de Sounio, instándolo a correr más aprisa–. ¡Maestro Mu!

La puerta trasera de la Primera Casa estaba cada vez más cerca, y el Cosmos de Mu se sentía con mayor intensidad. Kiki notaba la presencia del Caballero de Aries en un área cercana al templo, pero Mu no respondía a su llamada.

–¡Kiki! ¡¿Kiki dónde te habías metido?! –Un segundo después, Mu se materializó a pocos pasos por detrás de los dos niños, que detuvieron su carrera en seco y se volvieron para verlo al escuchar su voz. Poco más adelante, la figura imponente de Aldebarán de Tauro hizo aparición en el pórtico trasero del edificio.

–¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡He notado vuestros Cosmos alterados!

El Caballero de Tauro avanzó a amplias zancadas hacia los otros tres, aminorando los pasos que retumbaban en el pasillo a medida que se aproximaba a ellos. Mu abrazaba a los dos niños, que temblaban asustados. Kiki trataba de explicar entre balbuceos la razón por la que habían llegado de manera precipitada, y solos, al Santuario. Tiempo atrás, el aprendiz de Aries estuvo presente en la batalla que los Caballeros de Bronce lidiaron en los dominios del emperador de los océanos y conocía de primera mano la repercusión que podían llegar a tener los desastres que su ira divina era capaz de causar.

–¡Kiki, Sounio!

–¡Necesitan ayuda! –El discípulo miró a su maestro y justo después volteó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en los de Tauro–. ¡Tenéis que ir a ayudarles maestro Mu, Aldebarán, todos! ¡El mar lo destruye todo a su paso!

–Kiki... –Mu trató de tranquilizarlo, cogiéndolo con suavidad por los hombros–. Kiki, tienes que contarme qué sucede.

–Sorrento y Thetis llegaron buscando a Kanon y de pronto... –Se sorbió los mocos, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se aferró con más fuerza entorno al cuello de Mu. Por su parte, Sounio se soltó del abrazo de Aries y corrió junto a Aldebarán, que se acuclilló para recibirlo con ternura entre sus fuertes brazos.

–Gigante...

El amplio torso del Caballero de Tauro albergó la descarga del amargo llanto. El niño hundió la cabeza en su pecho y lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Sounio no acostumbraba a dejar que las lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Todos en el orfanato habían aprendido a ser valientes por obligación, a no mostrarse débiles ante nada, quizás, porque no tenían nada que perder. Pero en aquel momento, Sounio estaba más asustado que nunca y temblaba a causa de unos hechos que se habían desencadenado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, en apariencia, por obra de la naturaleza. No sabía por qué, pero se encontraba de pronto en otro lugar distinto al restaurante y no lograba comprender cómo había llegado al Santuario en apenas un segundo ni por qué escapaba junto a Kiki de una situación que no entendía. Sounio estaba lejos de sus recién estrenados padres mientras ellos se habían quedado atrás para enfrentarse a quién sabía qué.

–Mis papás... sálvalos, por favor.

El temor ahogado en lágrimas que reflejaba la mirada de Sounio constriñó el corazón de Aldebarán, que trató de aplacar los miedos del pequeño de la única manera en que sintió que verdaderamente podría lograrlo: afianzando el abrazo que, de manera espontánea, había surgido por parte del niño.

–Iremos a ayudarlos enseguida. Tus padres son fuertes, estarán bien. –La voz de Aldebarán sonó cálida y dulce a oídos del pequeño, como un bálsamo de salvación.

A un par de metros, el guardián de la Primera Casa había conseguido serenar a Kiki, que escuchaba con atención las instrucciones que recibía y asentía con la cabeza en señal de comprenderlas.

–¡Aldebarán! ¡Ya sé dónde encontrarlos!

 

A muchos kilómetros del Santuario, en la costa, el terrible temporal de lluvia, viento y mar enfurecido que se había desatado continuaba causando estragos. Para no lamentar más perdidas de las que ya se habían dado, resultaba esencial actuar con rapidez.

–¡Vamos! –Kanon alentó a Saga, Sorrento y Thetis para que siguiesen sus pasos hacia la playa. No sabía qué, pero debían hacer algo pronto. Por fortuna, y gracias a la inmediata intervención de Kiki, los dos niños se encontraban a salvo en el Santuario, pero el resto de personas que aquel día disfrutaban de la costa sufría las consecuencias de un enojo divino de origen desconocido–. ¡¿Qué le pasa a Julian?! –Mientras corrían, Kanon giró la cabeza e interceptó la mirada del General de Sirena.

–¡Julian no es el problema! –Reclamó Sorrento mientras se lanzaba a la carrera tras el ex-Dragón Marino–. ¡Es Poseidón!

–¡No hay nada que hacer más que combatir su ira hasta que se calme! –Thetis trató de detener al ex-General asiéndolo de un brazo, pero éste zafó el agarre de inmediato.

 

En la zona más próxima al mar ya no quedaba nadie, excepto los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que no habían tenido la suerte de escapar a tiempo. Los cuatro estaban acostumbrados a relacionarse de cerca con la muerte, pero contemplar la pérdida de vidas civiles en una inocente playa de Grecia era muy distinto a ver caer a compañeros durante una Guerra Sagrada entre ejércitos de dioses.

«¡Saga!» Kanon miró a su hermano con expresión angustiada y le comunicó vía Cosmos que debía proyectar una ilusión lo suficientemente potente como para mantener a los civiles al margen de las acciones que llevarían a cabo. Así pues, el Patriarca se quedó atrás mientras el resto del grupo continuaba su camino para enfrentar el peligro en primera línea de batalla. Con sumo esfuerzo, Saga generó la alucinación que mantuvo a demasiada gente ajena a lo que sucedía en la arena.

Metros más allá, Kanon convocó a su armadura dorada, que vistió su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sorrento y Thetis hicieron lo propio llamando a sus escamas.

–¡Debéis huir! –Sorrento miró a su alrededor para contemplar el panorama. Todo se había descontrolado.

–¡No vamos a abandonaros aquí! –gritó Kanon.

–¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Sabemos cómo calmar su ira!

Quizás Sorrento estuviese en lo cierto. Él y Thetis eran las dos personas más cercanas a Julian Solo, y por ende a Poseidón. Le conocían a la perfección: tanto sus puntos fuertes como los débiles. Tal vez, aquel par de Marinas realmente consiguiese hacer frente al dios al que habían jurado lealtad, pero su deber como Caballero de Oro no le permitió abandonar a su suerte a dos excepcionales guerreros a los que había visto crecer, y junto a los que había combatido en un pasado bastante reciente.

–¡He dicho que no vamos a dejaros solos! –Kanon sacudió la cabeza con intención de apartarse los cabellos que tapaban su visión. Fue inútil, su larguísima melena de tono azul oscuro caía empapada a ambos lados de su cara y se había pegado a la armadura a causa de la incesante lluvia. Además, el viento no dejaba de revolver aquellos cabellos que todavía quedaban libres a su espalda y que pesaban cada vez más, hasta el punto de restarle libertad de movimientos–. ¡Maldito sea todo!

–¡Kanon! ¡Escúchanos de una puta vez! –Thetis no había mostrado tanto carácter en su vida, pero sin duda, aquella era la ocasión perfecta para sacarlo a la luz–. ¡Tenéis que defender el Santuario! –La sirena avanzó unos pasos con determinación, se colocó en vanguardia y levantó una enorme barrera de coral que consiguió frenar, al menos por un instante, el avance de las aguas. Su arriesgada acción procuró una ínfima vía de escape para los gemelos. Sin embargo, las siguientes olas arremetieron con más fuerza, derruyendo todo esfuerzo en apenas un segundo.

De pie frente al mar, aguantando estoicamente al viento húmedo y la lluvia que golpeaba su figura, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, el Caballero de Géminis concentró la energía suficiente para ejecutar su Explosión de Galaxias. Por su parte, el General de Sirena y su compañera adoptaron posiciones uno a cada lado de Kanon, dispuestos a apoyarlo.

Desde más atrás, y una vez consiguió que los civiles estuviesen a salvo, Saga corrió hacia la orilla para prestar ayuda de inmediato. No había armadura de oro que lo protegiese, y Poseidón se aprovechó de la magnífica oportunidad que se presentaba ante él. Sin poder hacer nada, Saga recibió el ímpetu de las olas del mar que el furioso dios levantó contra el grupo y fue empujado hacia las rocas del acantilado más cercano mientras Kanon, Sorrento y Thetis consiguieron mantenerse en pie a duras penas.

–¡Mierda! ¡Maldito seas, océano! –Kanon soltó una imprecación al confirmar interrumpido el ataque que emprendió junto a sus ex-compañeros. Pero el grito que acompañó a aquellas palabras lo produjo la visión de su hermano golpeándose repetidas veces contra la pared de piedra, vestido con ropa de civil y sin opción a protegerse más que con su propio Cosmos, siendo arrastrado por las aguas hasta caer inconsciente sobre la arena–. ¡Saga! ¡Saga!

 

Un charco de sangre se dibujaba alrededor del cuerpo del actual Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea. El silencio y estupor que enmudecía a las consciencias de Kanon, Sorrento y Thetis al contemplar su cuerpo semi-enterrado en la arena contrastaba con el estruendoso clamor del mar que chocaba contra las rocas y arrastraba a su más reciente víctima aguas adentro.

–¡Saga! –Kanon corrió hacia su gemelo, hundiendo su peso en la arena a cada paso que daba, corriendo cada vez con mayor dificultad pese a ser un Caballero de Oro que podía alcanzar la velocidad de la luz en carrera. Aquella playa, que en aquellos angustiosos momentos soportaba la ira de Poseidón, no parecía la misma en la que horas antes había disfrutado construyendo un castillo de arena junto a su familia–. ¡Saga!

El cuerpo de su gemelo se perdía, se alejaba, se hundía inerte bajo las aguas, y él parecía incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlo.

 

_–_ _Escúchame bien, Kiki, has de ser muy valiente ahora. Has de subir hasta el Templo de la Virgen sin soltar la mano de Sounio, ¿me oyes? Debéis poneros a salvo junto a Shaka y los demás. Si ves a Deathmask y a Aioria por el camino, prevenles sobre lo que ocurre. Avisad a Atenea lo antes posible. ¿Entendido?_

La advertencia de Mu resonaba en los oídos del aprendiz de Aries. Nunca antes a Kiki le había parecido tan largo el trayecto entre la Primera y Segunda Casas del Santuario. Sounio no era un Caballero de Atenea, tampoco un aprendiz, solo tenía cinco años, era un niño normal y corriente que no era capaz de correr tan aprisa como él. Pero por encima de todo, Sounio estaba asustado, mucho más que él, y no alcanzaba a comprender la situación. Cada pocos peldaños que ascendían, Kiki instaba a su amigo a ser valiente como él, diciéndole que sus padres se encontraban bien, que pronto estarían a salvo y podría abrazarlos de nuevo.

Sounio sollozaba y se enjugaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Agarraba con fuerza la mano de Kiki, que en aquellos momentos era el único consuelo al que podía aferrarse.

–¡Kiki! ¡Kiki!

Las tres voces que oyó en la distancia supusieron la recompensa a sus plegarias. A lo lejos, saliendo del pórtico del Templo del Toro Dorado, las figuras de Aioria de Leo, Deathmask de Cáncer y Shaka de Virgo aparecieron como tres ángeles salvadores.

–¡Hemos notado vuestros Cosmos alterados! –Aioria se lanzó hacia los niños y los acogió entre sus brazos.

–Pero hace un momento dejamos de percibir los de Mu y Aldebarán. –Intervino Virgo–. ¿Qué sucede, Kiki? ¿Estáis bien?

–En la playa... –Acertó a decir el aprendiz de Aries–. Poseidón, los mares, ellos están en peligro. Mu y Aldebarán fueron a ayudar.

–¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! –La figura de Shion se materializó a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba Shaka–. Los Cosmos de...

–He rastreado sus Cosmos, sé dónde están. –Deathmask interrumpió al antiguo Patriarca, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Aioria.

El león se puso en pie y alentó a los niños a que se acercasen al Caballero de Virgo.

– Shaka, tú tienes un poder defensivo más eficiente que nosotros, protégelos, por favor. –Aioria señaló a Sounio y a Kiki con la cabeza–. Y avisa a Atenea enseguida.  –Fijó los ojos en los de su vecino y amigo y asintió con la cabeza–. Shion, llévanos a...

 

Un escenario compuesto de desolación y tragedia recibió a los Caballeros de Tauro y Aries, que se materializaron en la costa, no lejos de donde otras vidas llevaban minutos arriesgando su integridad sobre un inestable tablero de juego.

–¡Esto es terrible, Aldebarán! –El rostro de Mu no pudo más que mostrar una horrible mueca de espanto al comprobar que la realidad superaba con creces a la vaga y precipitada descripción que su discípulo acertó a transmitir sobre la situación.

–¡Están allí!

Corrieron lo más aprisa que pudieron y llegaron junto a Sorrento y Thetis justo a tiempo para desplegar su dos técnicas defensivas más poderosas: Muro de Cristal y Gran Cuerno.

–¡¿Dónde están... –Mu giró la cabeza y buscó a Sorrento con la mirada, que a duras penas conseguía aplacar la inestabilidad de Poseidón gracias a la hipnótica melodía que surgía de su flauta.

–¡En el acantilado!

El Caballero de Aries acertó a distinguir, metros más allá, la figura dorada de Kanon de Géminis, que un instante después se perdió entre las aguas.

–¡Mierda! –Mu miró a Aldebarán, le indicó vía Cosmos que se hiciese cargo de la defensa y desapareció.

 

Lo agarró del tobillo, justo antes de que el mar engullese del todo a su hermano gemelo. Kanon no estaba dispuesto a perder a Saga de aquella manera. Poseidón era un dios traicionero, pero él había conseguido engañarlo y mantenerlo a raya una vez.

« No te lo llevarás, maldito dios. » Bajo las aguas, alcanzó el cuerpo inconsciente de Saga y lo abrazó con fuerza. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que quedaba disponible en su interior, activó su Cosmos al máximo y...

« ¡Te tengo! »  Una voz conocida lo puso en alerta vía Cosmos, una mano compañera se posó sobre la hombrera de su armadura y de pronto todo giró a su alrededor. Un segundo más tarde, Kanon se vio de rodillas en la arena, inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Saga. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, que en algunos puntos todavía brotaba lentamente. Mu permanecía en pie junto a ellos. El Caballero de Géminis alzó la vista y miró a Aries.

–Llévate a Saga de aquí, Kanon.

Mu miró hacia el horizonte y acertó a ver, cubiertos por una cortina de viento y lluvia, cómo Aldebarán, Sorrento y Thetis contaban ahora con el apoyo de otras personas: Leo, Cáncer y su maestro Shion, que había proyectado un nuevo Muro de Cristal para ayudar en la defensa al Gran Cuerno de Tauro. El guardián de la Primera Casa esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de las espantosas circunstancias, y agradeció por que, una vez más, el trabajo en equipo fuese capaz de contrarrestar de alguna manera a la ira de los dioses.

– Shaka habrá avisado a Atenea y el Santuario debe estar ya en alerta.

Mu bajó la vista de nuevo y contempló la triste imagen de un compañero que yacía terriblemente herido en el suelo. Inclinado sobre sus labios, su igual, derrotado por la impotencia, lo envolvió con su Cosmos y le insufló vida hasta que consiguió devolverle el aliento. Saga, aunque con dificultad, volvía a respirar y entreabría los ojos al recuperar la consciencia. En su irreprochable empeño por regalar a su hermano un tierno y necesario abrazo, Kanon parecía no reparar en lo que todavía sucedía a su alrededor, pero era esencial que escuchase las indicaciones de Aries cuando antes. Mu lo agarró del brazo para llamar su atención antes de volver junto a los otros.

–Llévatelo de aquí, Kanon. Sounio está a salvo.

–Pero...

–Kanon, esto es a vida o muerte. Saga no puede morir, y si os quedáis aquí lo perderás. –Mu ensombreció su rostro, cada segundo que corría jugaba en contra de la vida del ahora Patriarca–.  Nos las arreglaremos, confía en nosotros.

Mu abandonó a los gemelos y despareció. Acto seguido, Kanon lo vio materializarse en la distancia, allá donde otros Caballeros desplegaban sus técnicas más poderosas para hacer frente a Poseidón.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que Kanon obedeció órdenes, pero no tuvo otra opción que rendirse a la evidencia de que debía hacerlo. El Caballero de Géminis aceptó que, a pesar de desear combatir junto a sus compañeros, debía proteger a su hermano, a su hijo y al Santuario por encima de todas las cosas. Mirando con angustia hacia donde los demás arriesgaban sus vidas, proyectó un portal que comenzó a cruzar cargando a un aturdido Saga en brazos. Mientras se dejaba envolver por el aura que desprendía la centelleante abertura, sintió que una dulce voz y un cálido Cosmos divino envolvía su cuerpo y el de su gemelo.

«Yo me encargaré de Poseidón.»

Shaka había cumplido la misión de alertar a Atenea.

 


	12. Somos una familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**12\. Somos una familia.**  
  
Saga descansaba sobre la cama de la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Su rostro, todavía pálido, se contraía en muecas de dolor cada vez que Kanon presionaba sobre una de las heridas que le había causado el impactar contra las rocas del acantilado. En la esquina junto al armario, la armadura de Géminis, de la que hacía minutos que Kanon se había despojado, acompañaba la escena desde su refugio en el interior de la Pandora Box.  
     
–Ssh... ya... Terminaré enseguida. –Kanon calmó a su gemelo y anunció que solo quedaban dos magulladuras más por atender–. Pronto podrás dormir.  
     
–Ah... –Saga procuraba no quejarse, pero le resultaba imposible fingir que no sentía dolor, aunque Kanon ponía todo su empeño en tratarlo con cuidado y en extender con suavidad el bálsamo que en su infancia les regalara el por entonces Patriarca y que, afortunadamente, podía conservarse durante décadas en buen estado: siempre listo para aliviar las heridas y contusiones producidas en los enfrentamientos, combates y batallas que los Caballeros de Atenea no dejaban de librar periódicamente.  
     
–Te dije que te mantuvieses al margen mientras creabas la ilusión para proteger a los civiles. Fuiste imprudente. –Recriminó el gemelo menor–.  No portabas ninguna armadura, pero tuviste que...  
     
–Pero nada, Kanon. –Saga se retorció en el esfuerzo por emitir aquellas palabras de reivindicación. Su igual había dejado atrás la maltrecha zona anterior y se dedicaba ahora a limpiar una que escocía más que mil demonios–. Tenía que ayudaros, Kanon, sois mi familia. Somos una familia.  
     
«Somos una familia.» Tres palabras, como tres eran ellos. Las palabras de Saga se clavaron en su mente. Tenía razón, su hermano acertó de pleno en el blanco de la diana. De haberse encontrado él en la misma situación también habría arriesgado su vida por salvar la de su gemelo y su hipotético hijo.  
     
–Guarda los sermones para más tarde –continuó Saga–, cuando pueda rebatir tus argumentos en condiciones, ¿quieres? –Miró a Kanon con ojos que destellaban matices de desafío y comprensión a partes iguales–. ¿Por qué no me das las gracias, un beso con lengua y te vas a buscar a Sounio adonde quiera que lo llevase Kiki?  
     
Kanon asintió. Saga tenía razón de nuevo, debía apresurarse en finalizar las tareas curativas y correr para reunirse con Sounio. Su hijo estaba bien, de eso estaba seguro. Sin lugar a dudas, el aprendiz de Aries lo habría puesto a buen recaudo. En muy poco tiempo, Kiki había demostrado ser el mejor amigo que Sounio podría encontrar en el Santuario. Cerró los ojos un momento y buscó el Cosmos del pequeño, hallándolo enseguida. Lo encontraría no lejos de allí.  
     
–Sounio está en Virgo. –Kanon miró a Saga, cuya expresión se serenó al fin–. Percibo su Cosmos junto a los de Kiki y Shaka. Está en buenas manos. –Masajeó con cuidado el contorno de la herida en la que acababa de untar pomada.  
     
–Quién diría que Shaka acabaría siendo buena niñera. –A pesar del estado precario que presentaba, Saga todavía guardaba ganas de bromear.  
     
–A lo mejor algún día le vemos haciéndose cargo de su propio hijo... –Kanon rió al imaginar un hipotético escenario en el que un niño corría entre las columnas de la Casa de Virgo, metros por delante de un exasperado Shaka que lo perseguía acusándolo de haber volcado el cuenco del incienso.  
     
–Ja, ja. Quién sabe. –Saga acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada–. Quizás algún día podríamos provocarle una ilusión en la que se vea como padre.  
     
Saga podía ser muy cruel a veces.  
     
–Entonces más vale que jamás llegue a enterarse de que fuimos nosotros. –Kanon fingió temblar y asustarse–. O vagaremos para siempre por el peor de los seis mundos.  
     
Sin más dilación, Kanon se apresuró a lavar la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a secarse y adherirse a la piel de Saga, alrededor de la magulladura. Por fortuna, su hermano solo había sufrido contusiones y heridas superficiales. Aunque algunas de ellas presentaban un estado horrible, se recuperaría pronto, y quizás en un par de días volvería a ser el de siempre. No en vano aquel bálsamo era considerado milagroso y, al fin y al cabo, Saga era un Caballero de Oro de la Orden de Atenea.  
     
–Gracias... –Se atrevió a decir por fin–. Gracias por quedarte con nosotros, Saga.  
     
Kanon se inclinó con cuidado sobre el idéntico cuerpo convaleciente y acercó los labios a los de su gemelo, que no tardó ni un segundo en incorporarse a pesar de las heridas y alargar el cuello para salir al encuentro de tan ansiada recompensa.  
     
–¿Estarás bien si...  
     
–Lárgate a por tu hijo.  
     
–Intenta dormir un poco.  
     
–Tsk...  
     
     
A la salida de la habitación, Kanon dudó un instante. Estaba cansado; había consumido tal cantidad de energía durante la defensa de la playa que dudaba ser capaz de abrir un portal que lo llevase de inmediato al lugar en el que encontraría a su hijo. Por otro lado, no podía dejar a Saga solo sin atención durante demasiado tiempo, y subir a pie los escalones que lo separaban del Templo de la Virgen en aquel momento...  
     
«Kanon.» La voz de Mu resonó en su mente vía Cosmos. «Hemos regresado. Ve al pórtico de Géminis.» Era cierto, tan pronto como oyó las palabras de Aries percibió que la energía vital de sus compañeros volvía a notarse en el Santuario, por lo que no perdió ni un segundo antes de correr hacia la salida del edificio para encontrarse con ellos. Al llegar al exterior, se detuvo en seco al ver la triste imagen de Aldebarán, Aioria, Deathmask y Shion: agotados, magullados, empapados. Habían sufrido exactamente las mismas penurias que él y Saga en la playa. Sin sus rápidas y efectivas intervenciones, quizás él y su gemelo no habrían tenido la posibilidad de continuar con vida. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de Mu, a pesar de que éste acababa de contactar con él por vía telepática, de modo que Kanon miró a todos lados buscando al guardián de la Primera Casa. Fijó entonces sus ojos en los de Shion en pro de obtener una explicación, e inmediatamente después en los de Aldebarán, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mu habló por iniciativa propia un segundo después, cuando su cuerpo se materializó a pocos pasos del grupo, acompañado de otro hombre que portaba a un niño pequeño dormido en sus brazos. Kiki apareció junto a su maestro en el momento en que Kanon corría hacia Shaka y Mu.  
     
–Estaba tan agotado que... –Acertó a decir Virgo.  
     
–¡Sounio!  
     
Sin pensar en la brusquedad de su acción, Kanon arrebató el cuerpo del pequeño de los brazos de su compañero y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ver a Sounio en aquel estado le produjo una ansiedad que resultó difícil de canalizar. Por segunda vez en el día, Kanon se veía obligado a sostener el cuerpo de apariencia inerte de un ser querido. Sin embargo, hubo consuelo inmediato para el Caballero de Géminis: Sounio, al igual que Saga en la playa, respiraba.  
     
Tras comprobar que todo marchaba bien, Kanon miró a Shaka para disculparse por haber sido tan tosco en el recibimiento, pero Virgo asintió sin sentirse ofendido, al comprender que Kanon había actuado así impulsado por el instinto paternal. Mirándolo desde arriba, Shaka posó una mano sobre el hombro del gemelo menor, que continuaba agachado frente al resto de compañeros y trató de tranquilizarlo.  
     
–La situación se ha estabilizado... –dijo con serenidad– de momento.  
     
–Atenea se presentó en la playa para aplacar a Poseidón y... –Aioria se atrevió a intervenir y alzó la cabeza, buscando en el cielo la explicación al hecho de que las fuertes lluvias hubiesen cesado  pocos minutos antes–, parece ser que lo ha conseguido, a juzgar por la calma que ha seguido a la tormenta.  
  
–Entre todos fuimos capaces de soportar los ataques hasta que llegó ella. –Añadió Deathmask–. Esa mujer obra milagros, créeme. Bastó con que apareciera para que Poseidón menguase la ira de su espíritu.  
     
–Sounio está bien, Kanon –dijo Mu, al comprobar que la preocupación del Caballero de Géminis se hallaba entre sus brazos más que en la lejana playa. Sonrió al contemplar la conmovedora escena que se daba entre padre e hijo. En ese momento, él también se sentía padre, y acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Kiki, que se había agarrado entorno a su pierna. Ante el súbito ataque del emperador de los mares, su discípulo no había podido evitar amedrentarse, al igual que su pequeño amigo. Al igual que todos–. Está algo asustado, es normal, ha sido...  
     
–Papá... –Un hilo de voz adormilada escapó de la boca del pequeño. Kanon soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que su hijo todavía conservaba energía y fuerza suficiente como para estremecerse entre sus brazos y rodear su cuello en un abrazo que deseó no tener que interrumpir jamás–. Papá, tengo miedo.  
     
–Ya... Sounio.... ya. –Aquello era algo a lo que Kanon no estaba acostumbrado. Y mucho menos a hacerlo delante de otras personas. En toda su vida, no había mantenido un contacto tan cercano y sincero con nadie excepto con Saga. ¿Abrazar, acunar, calmar y dedicar palabras de consuelo que surgían desde lo más profundo de su corazón? Impensable. En su anterior vida, Kanon no había tenido oportunidad ni ganas de prodigar ese tipo de acciones y emociones muy a menudo, y mucho menos con alguien que no fuese su gemelo.  
   –¿Dónde está papá Saga? –Sounio lanzó la pregunta que el resto de Caballeros de Oro no se había atrevido a formular. Temían que la respuesta de Kanon no fuese positiva, pero la mirada que el gemelo menor dedicó al niño disipó todas las dudas creadas entorno al estado de salud del actual Patriarca.  
     
–Saga está en casa. Está durmiendo. –Kanon revolvió el cabello de su hijo, tomó su cabeza y la aproximó a su hombro. Acto seguido, afianzó el agarre entorno al cuerpo del niño para alzar su peso y se puso en pie. Se quedó inmóvil frente a los seis hombres que lo rodeaban y buscó los ojos de cada uno de ellos–. Gracias a todos... gracias por ayudarnos. Por... salvarnos. No sé cómo vamos a...  
     
–Lo hicimos porque somos... –Hubo un breve silencio–. No hay nada que compensar, Kanon.  
     
No acertó a saber cual de ellos había pronunciado aquellas palabras, porque, casi con toda seguridad, era algo que, en el fondo, todos habrían querido decir.  
     
–¿Vosotros cómo estáis? –Una vez comprobó que Sounio se encontraba bien, Kanon se interesó por el estado de sus compañeros.  
     
«Cansados», «tengo alguna magulladura, pero nada de importancia», «no te preocupes, el bálsamo curará mis heridas», «yo salí prácticamente ileso gracias a los Muros de Cristal», fueron las respuestas que aportaron los cinco compañeros que acudieron a socorrer.  
     
–¿Sorrento y Thetis?  
     
–Se quedaron junto a Atenea. –Informó Deathmask–. Por cierto, siento que ella ha regresado.  
     
En efecto, el Cosmos de la diosa volvía a notarse en el Santuario con la intensidad habitual. Tras mediar y mitigar la ira de Poseidón, la muchacha había vuelto a ocupar su lugar en el último de los templos del recinto sagrado para descansar.  
     
«Caballeros», Atenea se dirigió a todos sus Caballeros de Oro vía Cosmos, incluso a aquellos que no habían intervenido en la disputa originada en la playa por haber recibido la orden de permanecer en sus templos para defender el lugar en caso de ser necesario. «El espíritu de Poseidón descansa algo más tranquilo después de mi intervención. Mañana al mediodía nos reuniremos en el Gran Templo del Patriarca para tratar diversos asuntos en relación a la vorágine que hemos vivido esta tarde. Ruego acudáis todos, siempre que sea posible. Procurad descansar, y gracias por defender una vez más a la población civil ante la ira divina. Buenas noches, Caballeros.»  
     
La voz de Atenea sonó cálida, como venía siendo habitual en esta nueva oportunidad de vida que gozaban todos. Para Saori Kido no resultaba nada fácil ser el avatar de una diosa en la Tierra, pero hacía todo lo posible para salir adelante en el día a día, como el resto de habitantes del Santuario.  
  
     
–¿Vamos a casa? –Sounio, ajeno a lo que acababa de acontecer, se revolvió en los brazos de su padre–. Quiero ver a Saga.  
     
–Sí, vamos a casa. –Kanon sonrió, complaciendo al pequeño.  
     
Ver a Kanon depositar un beso en la sien de Sounio dejó a todos perplejos y les hizo pensar en lo que significaba ser Caballero de Oro y padre al mismo tiempo. La idea que jamás habían contemplado por haber asimilado que ambas funciones eran incompatibles, se dibujaba ahora como una posibilidad más que válida para el futuro que algunos de ellos querían vivir. Quizás Mu fue el que menos se sorprendió, al entenderlo como una expresión de amor paternal que él también sentía hacia Kiki pero que nunca se atrevió a mostrar del todo, ni siquiera hacia el propio niño, debido a la jerarquía que había asimilado desde antes de convertirse en servidor oficial de Atenea, a pesar de haber convivido durante años al lado de Shion. Ante una circunstancia como aquella, el Caballero de Aries excavó en sus recuerdos sin poder evitar preguntarse si alguna vez su maestro había experimentado hacia él algo parecido al sentimiento de paternidad. En ese momento, en el pórtico de la Casa de Géminis, empapado y calado hasta los huesos a causa de las lluvias y el ímpetu del mar, y agotado tras haber librado una imprevista batalla contra Poseidón, Mu de Aries aprendió, gracias a Kanon de Géminis, que debía derribar ese muro de una vez por todas. Durante años, Kiki había sido considerado por todo únicamente como su aprendiz, como el niño que algún día lo sucedería en el puesto de guardián del Templo del Carnero Blanco. Una creencia que incluso él mismo había interiorizado erróneamente. Mu estuvo conforme con esa perspectiva durante demasiados años, a pesar de los sentimientos que afloraban en su interior y contra los que no podía luchar, pero que a pesar de ser hermosos y sinceros, se encargaba de reprimir. Kiki significaba mucho más para él. Era hora de dar el gran paso. Si Kanon había dejado su anterior vida atrás y ahora era capaz de expresar amor de manera pública, él también podría hacerlo. Era evidente que Mu había estado engañándose durante ocho años, pero los ojos de Kiki jamás habían mentido. Ese niño nunca había sido su aprendiz, porque desde el mismo momento en que lo encontró abandonado en las cumbres del Himalaya, se había convertido en su hijo.  
     
     
–Bien... –Shion habló por fin. El ex-Patriarca parecía más cansado que los demás. Quizás porque, al igual que Saga, él había acudido a la llamada de socorro sin contar con la protección de una armadura de oro. Durante la batalla, Shion se había esforzado como el que más, no solo teleportándose junto a Aioria y Deathmask hasta la playa y de vuelta al Santuario, sino también ejecutando su técnica defensiva más poderosa: Muro de Cristal, para proteger a sus compañeros frente a las olas del mar–. Deberíamos ir a descansar. Nos reuniremos mañana con Atenea para tratar este asunto. –Miró a los demás y añadió– ¿Alguien quiere que lo lleve a su casa? Voy a Libra. ¿Shaka?  
     
–Ah... yo... pensaba quedarme con Mu y... y con Kiki... –Shaka declinó la oferta de ser teleportado hasta Virgo y, tras cruzar una fugaz mirada con el guardián de la primera casa, bajó la vista al suelo para huir de los interrogantes que aparecían en los rostros de sus otros compañeros. Éstos todavía no parecían haberse acostumbrado a que, de vez en cuando, hiciera cosas consideradas impropias de un hombre dedicado, prácticamente en cuerpo y alma, a la meditación y espiritualidad–. Quería comprobar que están bien y... me gustaría...  
     
«Curarle las heridas igual que hice yo con Saga.» pensó Kanon mientras dejaba escapar una risa divertida por lo bajo que, sin lugar a dudas, Shaka interceptó, y que le valió una mirada de reproche de parte del guardián de la Sexta Casa.  
     
–Si no te importa, Shion... llévame a Leo. –Aioria alzó la voz, echando un cable a su vecino para sacarlo del atolladero en el que él solo se había metido por no decir las cosas con claridad. A Leo le fascinaba el hecho de que alguien tan directo, transparente, y que daba tan buenos consejos como Shaka podía, algunas veces, llegar a ser un caos cuando se trataba de mostrar sus sentimientos en público.  
     
–Está bien. Descansad, muchachos, hoy ha sido un día duro. –Dicho esto, Shion desapareció junto con Aioria, dejando a los demás todavía en el pórtico de Géminis.  
     
–Nosotros también nos vamos. –Mu anunció su partida agarrando a Shaka de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Por todos era sabido que, para que la teleportación fuese efectiva, debía darse un mínimo contacto entre los implicados, como por ejemplo común: posar la mano en el hombro del sujeto a ser teleportado. Lo que Shaka no sabía era que Mu solo afianzaba ese contacto entorno a la cintura cuando se trataba de teleportarse junto a él–. Kiki, regresa a Aries en cuanto hayas dejado a Aldebarán en su casa, por favor.  
     
–¡Sí, maestro!  
     
–Llámame Mu, por favor... o... –Aries se inclinó sin soltar a Shaka y susurró al oído del pequeño–. Papá. Si quieres.  
     
–¡¿De... de verdad?! –Los ojos de Kiki se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la palabra mágica. Nunca lo había confesado a nadie, pero más de una vez había tenido que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar “papá” en lugar de “maestro”, aunque se muriese de ganas.  
     
Un instante después, en el pórtico de Géminis tan solo quedaron Deathmask, Kanon y Sounio. Los demás se habían esfumado. Todos merecían gozar de intimidad, de un resto de jornada sin sobresaltos provocados por dioses enfurecidos. Así, los tres se adentraron en el templo.  
     
La Casa de Géminis se encontraba en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a las dependencias privadas del edificio, Kanon dejó a Sounio en el suelo y le permitió ir a ver a Saga.  
     
–Trátalo con cuidado, está un poco enfermo.  
     
–¡Sí!  
     
Sounio asintió moviendo la cabeza con exageración y se perdió en el interior de la vivienda. Una vez el niño desapareció de la vista de ambos adultos, Deathmask agarró a Kanon del antebrazo para llamar su atención.  
     
–¿Así que... Sounio es...?  
     
–Mi hijo. –Kanon asintió, convencido de que no merecía la pena guardar el secreto por más tiempo. Cuanto antes se normalizase la situación y todos supiesen que él y Saga ahora formaban una verdadera pareja con hijo incluido, mejor–. Suena extraño, pero... somos una familia.  
     
–De tal palo tal astilla. Es como un “mini tú” pero en versión adorable. –Deathmask sonrió con socarronería y golpeó el hombro de Kanon en actitud amistosa–. Bueno, y de Saga, claro. Es una paranoia pero... parece como si hubierais estado jugando con la ciencia y la genética y... –Soltó una carcajada que dejó a Kanon aún más extrañado–. Es como si Sounio fuese hijo de los dos sin que ninguno de vosotros hubiera tenido que quedarse embarazado.  
     
–¡¿Qué coño dices?! –Kanon se zafó del agarre y se apartó de Deathmask como si éste tuviera la peste–. ¡¿Te has golpeado la cabeza contra las rocas?! –Avanzó un paso hacia la puerta y fingió ofenderse. Deathmask solía mear fuera de tiesto mucha veces, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a según qué tonterías. Aunque, bien mirado, quizás tuviese parte de razón. Sounio era clavado a él y Saga cuando eran niños.  
     
–No si... lo digo con cariño, joder.  –El guardián de Cáncer se apoyó en el hombro de Kanon para demostrar que su afirmación no iba con mala intención–. El chiquillo es igualito a vosotros.  
     
–Lo que tú digas... –Kanon sonrió, dándole la razón a su compañero–. Lárgate, anda.  
     
–¡Deathmask de Cáncer! –La voz de Afrodita interrumpió la absurda discusión al resonar en el pasillo central. Al fondo, a contraluz, en la salida trasera del edificio, su silueta se vislumbraba cada vez más cerca, conforme avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos–. ¡No me des otro susto como el que me diste en Sicilia!  
     
Deathmask se rascó detrás de la nuca, se despidió de Kanon y se resignó a tener que ascender con pesadumbre, y dando explicaciones a Piscis, cada uno de los peldaños que lo separaban de la Cuarta Casa.  
  
     
Cuando perdió de vista a la peculiar pareja, Kanon entró por fin en casa y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Saga. Allí esperaba encontrar a Sounio interrogando a su segundo padre, y a un aturdido hermano respondiendo preguntas infantiles en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, lo que Kanon halló fue algo que lo hizo sonreír al darse cuenta del tesoro que tenía ante sus ojos, y que una nueva oportunidad de vida le había regalado. Él, que había intentado por todos los medios alejarse de Saga tras la resurrección, estuvo a punto de renunciar a lo que en ese momento tenía ocasión de vivir.  
     
Saga descansaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. La respiración era constante, profunda y sosegada, y no parecía haberse quedado dormido hacía poco por segunda vez. Sounio dormía a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro que no había sufrido daños. Kanon estaba convencido de que su hijo no había despertado a Saga, y que se había limitado a observarlo y a asegurarse de que podía tumbarse junto a él sin perturbar su descanso.  
     
El día había sido largo y duro. Kanon había estado a punto de perder a Sounio dos veces y una a Saga en aquella maldita playa. La mañana siguiente auguraba un sinfín de preguntas, algunas de las cuales quizás no obtendrían respuesta todavía. Se sentó en la parte de colchón que quedaba libre, se descalzó, y se tumbó de costado.  
     
Poco importaba que los tres se hubieran metido en la cama a plena luz del día y sin ponerse el pijama. Necesitaban dormir y olvidar por unas horas el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.  
     
Antes de cerrar los ojos para procurarse un sueño reparador, Kanon pasó un brazo por encima de Sounio hasta alcanzar la cintura de Saga para abrazarlos a los dos. Para abrazar a su familia.


	13. Quiero ver a Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**13\. Quiero ver a Kanon.**

 

–Kiki hizo magia.

Sounio balanceaba las piernas, que colgaban de la silla de la cocina sobre la que estaba sentado. Sus pequeñas manos envolvían un vaso en el que Kanon había vertido el zumo de naranja que poco antes había preparado para desayunar. Apenas un metro y medio más allá, junto a la encimera, el Caballero de Géminis se encontraba colocando sobre una bandeja otro recipiente de idénticas características al que sostenía su hijo, y que por poco se le cayó de las manos al oír la afirmación que soltó Sounio con todo el desparpajo del mundo.  « ¿Kiki hizo magia? » , se preguntó. La frase lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, y le picó la curiosidad por conocer la razón por la cual su hijo había dicho eso.  « ¿Acaso Kiki le contó algo acerca de las habilidades que poseía? »

Para no levantar sospechas ante el pequeño, Kanon giró la cabeza con lentitud, lo suficiente como para mirar por encima de su hombro y atisbar qué hacía Sounio al otro lado de la cocina. El niño, cuyo cabello rebelde e imposible de domar había peinado con una coleta realizada de forma mediocre, continuaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo la tortilla de huevo y gambas que había cocinado a petición y llevándose de vez en cuando el vaso a la boca.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que Kiki hizo magia? –Kanon cerró los ojos y esperó a que el mundo comenzase a desmoronarse poco a poco a su alrededor. Desde que Saga y él adoptaron a Sounio, los dos habían temido la llegada del momento en que tuvieran que explicarle lo que era el Cosmos, las habilidades que podían ejecutar y qué significaba ser un Caballero de Atenea.

–Pues... magia. –Sounio miró a su padre y sonrió al ver que éste tomaba asiento en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa–. Estábamos en el restaurante y de pronto en el Santuario.

Los ojos del pequeño albergaban asombro y curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido en realidad. Quizás Sounio no había comprendido que lo que Kiki había hecho fue ponerlos a salvo a ambos lejos de la ira de Poseidón. El pequeño no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez para él el incidente solo había sido asimilado como una tormenta cualquiera. Así que, si de Kanon dependiera, no llegaría a saber la verdad en mucho tiempo, porque una parte de sí no quería que a su hijo le esperase la misma clase de existencia que él y su gemelo habían tenido: vivir encadenados desde los cinco años a una orden de hombres y mujeres que sacrificaban sus vidas por defender al mundo de múltiples enemigos en nombre de una diosa.

–¿Cómo lo hizo?

La terrible pregunta fue formulada. Kanon barajó varias opciones que lo ayudarían a evadir la respuesta.

–Acaba de comer y te lo contaré luego, ¿de acuerdo? –Finalmente optó por salirse por la tangente, satisfecho al ver que Sounio asentía y aceptaba postergar la revelación del secreto de la magia de Kiki. Kanon no era partidario de mentirle, pero consideraba que era demasiado pronto para iniciarlo en los senderos del Cosmos. Le pareció mejor idea consultar con Saga, e incluso con Atenea, acerca de qué método sería el más adecuado para lograr que Sounio se familiarizase con el futuro que, en teoría, le estaba destinado–. Es mejor que vayamos a ver cómo está Saga.

–¡Sí, vamos con Saga!

 

En la habitación, el gemelo mayor había despertado, pero no se había levantado todavía de la cama. No porque no pudiera, sino porque simplemente le apetecía quedarse tumbado disfrutando de los primeros minutos de la mañana y jugar a deslizar y a encoger las piernas bajo las sábanas con la intención de hacer de ellas un ovillo antes de poner los pies en el suelo.

Tanto Kanon y Sounio como Saga habían dormido muchas horas, más que en toda su vida, a pesar de que los dos primeros se habían levantado hacía casi una hora debido al insistente reclamo de alimento por parte del estómago del pequeño que, al cabo de varias llamadas de atención hacia sus padres, había conseguido que Kanon se levantase para preparar el desayuno.

En la cama había quedado Saga, aún dormido y convaleciente a causa de los daños y magulladuras que presentaba por todo el cuerpo. El actual Patriarca del Santuario merecía continuar descansando hasta recuperar las fuerzas.

Sin embargo, después de una noche precedida por media tarde de descanso, Saga se sentía ya reconfortado, y prácticamente recuperado de las heridas y contusiones provocadas por el impacto de las rocas del acantilado, contra las que las implacables olas del mar airado lo lanzaron. Sin lugar a dudas, el reposo, sumado al efecto reparador del bálsamo que Kanon le había aplicado la noche anterior por casi todo el cuerpo, ese al que todos en el Santuario calificaban de “milagroso”, habían dado sus frutos.

Aunque quizás para Saga no solo fuera el ungüento el único factor que habría jugado un papel clave en su recuperación, sino también, y tal vez más, lo fueron las caricias que le regaló su hermano mientras masajeaba, en una segunda ronda de aplicación de pomada, sus músculos adoloridos.

 

_–Hhm... –A media noche, el despertar de Saga llegó de sopetón, entre gemidos y acompañado de un estremecimiento que lo hizo retorcerse sobre el colchón al notar que un par de hábiles manos dibujaban círculos alrededor de su hombro derecho._

_–Shh... soy yo._

_La voz susurrante de Kanon resonó en la penumbra de la habitación. Después de abrir los ojos, Saga pudo distinguir la silueta del cuerpo de su hermano sentado sobre la cama e inclinado sobre el suyo._

_–He de untarte bálsamo otra vez para que te recuperes lo antes posible._

_–¿Cómo está Sounio? –Acertó a preguntar el mayor con un hilo de voz._

_–No te preocupes por él, hace horas que lo llevé a su cama. Está dormido. –Kanon susurró mientras destapaba el bote de pomada, que acto seguido comenzó a extender sobre el hombro de Saga en una suerte de masaje que más bien parecían caricias–. ¿Sabes que se había acostado aquí contigo sin despertarte y dormimos los tres juntos durante unas horas?_

_La sonrisa de Saga acompañó a la de su gemelo al darse cuenta de que, a decir verdad, ellos dos y Sounio formaban una verdadera familia._

_–Cuando fui a buscarlo lo encontré muy asustado. Temió por nosotros. –Kanon continuó relatando–. Creo que para él, el incidente de la playa también resultó una experiencia agotadora. Aparte de que se pasó la mañana jugando en la arena con Kiki._

_En efecto, y a pesar del trauma inicial que el inconveniente le había causado, Sounio dormía a pierna suelta en la habitación que había al otro lado del pasillo. Allí, en la cama que le parecía gigante y que desde hacía poco tiempo le pertenecía a él solo, el niño soñaba que construía castillos de arena que se mantenían firmes aunque las aguas del mar amenazaban con destruirlos. Sounio soñaba que la magia de Kiki, en combinación con la suya, que de manera inexplicable también era capaz de conjurar, protegía las fortificaciones frente al efecto devastador de las olas._

 

–¡Sagaaaa! –De vuelta al presente, y bajo el umbral de la puerta, Sounio soltó la mano de Kanon, que había agarrado felizmente durante el trayecto que recorrieron desde la cocina hasta la habitación. Al ver a Saga incorporarse sobre el colchón, corrió hacia la cama sobre la que reposaba su otro padre–. ¡SAGAAAA!

El susodicho abrió los brazos y, a pesar de estar todavía cansado y convaleciente, recibió con gusto el abrazo, o mejor dicho, cariñosa embestida, del niño.

–¿Ya estás bien? –Sounio alzó la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos cuyos irises eran del mismo color que los suyos y los de Kanon.

–Estoy mejor. –Saga revolvió el cabello del pequeño y le retornó la sonrisa.

–¡Qué bien!

–Sounio. –Desde la puerta en cuyo marco se había apoyado, Kanon se dirigió a su hijo–. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a vestirte? Enseguida saldremos a jugar afuera.

Tan pronto como escuchó la propuesta, el niño se separó de su padre número dos y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el número uno. Al llegar junto a él, sorteó la presencia de Kanon colándose entre sus piernas y el marco de la puerta y se internó en su habitación dispuesto a vestirse en un pis pas.

–Saga. Tenemos que hablar.

Kanon se aproximó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Al ver que éste se inquietaba ante el tono serio de sus palabras, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para calmarlo. Por su parte, Saga no pudo evitar activar, de manera inconsciente, una actitud de cautela. Había dormido tantas horas que pensó que quizás se habría perdido algún acontecimiento de suma importancia relacionado con la debacle vivida en la playa.

–Soy todo oídos. –El gemelo mayor procuró mantener la compostura, haciendo honor a la serenidad que muchas veces lo caracterizaba, en contraposición al ímpetu e inestabilidad que presentaba en otras ocasiones.

–Se trata de Sounio.

Saga se sobresaltó de nuevo. Si algo le había pasado a su sobrino, a su hijo, no respondería de sus actos.

–¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! –Miró a Kanon con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y lo asió por los brazos, sin ser consciente de que había comenzado a zarandearlo–. ¡Dime que le ha pasado! ¡¿Se hizo daño en la playa?

–No le ha pasado nada. –Kanon se zafó del agarre y puso cierta distancia con respecto a Saga –. Es solo que...

–¡¿Qué?! –Saga volvió a tomar los brazos de su gemelo con las manos–. ¡Habla Kanon! Cuando estuvo aquí hace un momento Sounio parecía un niño alegre y sano!

–Es solo que... –Kanon tragó saliva–. Esta mañana dijo que Kiki hizo magia.

–¿Cómo? –Saga alzó las cejas y la tensión acumulada en sus músculos se relajó de inmediato. Soltó a su hermano y se tapó la cara con una mano–. Ya veo de qué se trata...

–Sounio dice que la teleportación que ejecutó Kiki fue magia. Y quiere saber más.

–Joder, Kanon. No me des esos sustos. –Saga apoyó las manos y ejerció presión con los brazos sobre el colchón. Se levantó de un salto que hizo tambalear a su gemelo y, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pasó por delante de él, dejándolo estupefacto, aún sentado en la cama. Con recuperada calma, Saga se dirigió al armario en busca de una muda de ropa limpia.

–Oye, no sé cómo lo verás tú. –Reclamó Kanon–. Pero creo que Sounio todavía es muy pequeño para explicarle todo ese rollo del Cosmos y lo que es luchar y morir por Atenea.

–Sounio tiene la misma edad que nosotros cuando llegamos a esta casa, Kanon. La misma que teníamos cuando Shion nos empezó a hablar de mitología y a decir que “los puños de los Caballeros de Atenea son capaces de partir en dos el cielo y sus piernas de abrir el suelo bajo sus pies.” –La voz de Saga se escuchó débil, dado que tenía medio cuerpo metido dentro del armario–. Sabía que este día llegaría –dijo mientras rebuscaba ropa.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –El gemelo menor se levantó y se acercó a su hermano por detrás. Al llegar junto a él cruzó los brazos con total indignación y esperó a que Saga terminase de elegir el modelito que con el que se vestiría ese día.

–No creas que este asunto me hace gracia, Kanon, pero desde que adoptamos a Sounio es algo que ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que afrontar. –Con un par de prendas en las manos, Saga se volvió y quedó de cara a su gemelo–. Sounio activó su Cosmos desde el momento en que comenzó a llamarte, y su energía irá en aumento. Sabíamos que esto pasaría.

–Lo sé. Pero supongo que no quería hacerme a la idea. –Resopló como los caballos y observó cómo Saga comenzaba a vestirse–. No quiero que Sounio acabe como nosotros.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Saga intuía qué insinuaban las palabras de Kanon, pero no quería adelantar acontecimientos, sino escuchar la explicación de su propia voz.

–Quiero que mi hijo, nuestro hijo... –Matizó antes de continuar–. Quiero que Sounio tenga la libertad de escoger su camino. Quiero que tenga una vida exenta de preocupaciones, que sea él quien se forje su propio futuro. A ser posible lejos del Santuario. –Suspiró y miró hacia la ventana–. Es solo un niño, y no quiero que se vea obligado a padecer la misma suerte que nosotros. No quiero que nadie le obligue a sacrificarse y a morir a causa de estúpidas rivalidades y conflictos generados por dioses.

Saga dejó de abotonarse la camisa, abrazó a Kanon y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. La argumentación que planteaba su gemelo contenía todo el peso de su propia experiencia, de la de ambos, y sabía bien que no hablaba por hablar. Kanon había vivido quince años oculto, apartado de sus compañeros y de la sociedad, sin posibilidad de hacer verdaderos amigos, y nunca había tenido oportunidad para elegir qué hacer con su vida hasta que para ambos, y para todos, fue demasiado tarde. Saga comprendía y compartía el punto de vista de su hermano, y en ese momento decidió que lo defenderían juntos frente a cualquiera que osase presentar oposición. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que por encima de sus decisiones, por muy sólidas que estas fuesen, quizás se encontrasen las de otros. Los dos deberían tener en cuenta que probablemente no podrían ir en contra de las tradiciones y las leyes establecidas dentro de la Orden de Atenea, a la que ambos habían jurado absoluta lealtad y dedicación.

–Hoy he de hablar con Saori sobre el incidente con Poseidón. –Entre murmullos, Kanon frotó la cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano y acto seguido se movió entre sus brazos para rodearle el cuello con los suyos–. Me ha citado en el Gran Templo. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Sounio por unas horas?

–Por supuesto que sí. –Saga tomó a Kanon por la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza y ambos se fundieron en un beso que selló el pacto que habían formalizado: defender a capa y espada el futuro de Sounio.

–¡Hala! ¡Vaya morreo!

Desde el umbral de la puerta, y con los ojos bien abiertos, aquel por quien Saga y Kanon darían la vida, y que se suponía vistiéndose en la habitación de enfrente, se asombraba al comprobar cuánto y de qué modo se amaban sus padres. Ataviado con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que habían pertenecido a Kiki, Sounio comenzó a reírse de los dos hombres que, frente a él, se devoraban los labios mientras se abrazaban.

–¡Oye, tú como sabes lo que es un morreo?! –Kanon se zafó del abrazo de inmediato, avergonzado por haber sido pillado en una situación tan comprometida con su hermano gemelo. Por un momento, tanto a él como a Saga se les había olvidado que, después de vestirse, quizás Sounio regresaría a esa habitación.

Por su parte, y al verse descubierto por sus padres en plena travesura, Sounio se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo. Entonces, el pasillo del Templo de los Gemelos se inundó de carcajadas infantiles, como hacía décadas que no sucedía.

 

Una hora más tarde, y tras aclarar que el niño había aprendido en el orfanato lo que era un “morreo” por haber visto cómo los chicos y chicas mayores lo hacían en la parte trasera del patio, Kanon explicó a su hijo que pasaría esa mañana con Saga, ya que él debía reunirse con Atenea para tratar ciertos asuntos de adultos. Sounio aceptó con gusto quedarse a cargo de su otro padre, dado que Saga le propuso acompañarlo durante su jornada laboral.

–Si te portas bien te llevaré conmigo al Gran Templo y podrás ver cómo trabajo.

 

El despacho del Patriarca era muy raro. Por todas partes había estanterías de madera oscura que contenían muchos libros. Sobre el gran escritorio tras el que su padre número dos trabajaba había una alta pila de papeles de la que Saga cogía un documento, lo leía y poco más tarde lo destinaba a formar parte de otra pila, o lo guardaba dentro de un cajón, o simplemente lo arrugaba y lo tiraba a la papelera que había junto a la enorme silla sobre la que se sentaba. El sofá que había bajo la ventana era cómodo y amplio, pero igual de aburrido que la alfombra sobre la que ya había jugado demasiadas veces a que era hierba y él un caballo que pastaba y retozaba. Y luego una oveja. Y más tarde un gusano.

–Me aburro mucho. Quiero ir con Kanon.

Saga levantó el trasero de la silla y se asomó por encima del escritorio. Sounio estaba tirado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas abiertas. Las movía arriba y abajo como si estuviese haciendo la figura de un ángel en la nieve y de vez en cuando rodaba de un lado a otro diciendo que otra vez era un gusano. A su alrededor yacían los muñecos que Kanon y él habían comprado en la tienda de juguetes de Rodorio. Las figuritas que componían el set de bombero, policía, cocinero y doctora estaban, según Sounio, durmiendo porque era de noche.

–Si te aburres... ¿por qué no juegas con los muñecos?

–Ya he jugado mucho con ellos.

–Entonces a lo mejor podemos jugar a “Veo, veo.”

–Eso es un asco.

–Tsh, esa boca.

–Perdón. –Sounio se llevó las manos a los labios y se los tapó. No quería que Saga le echase otra bronca como la que Kanon le dedicó en el restaurante.

 

La mañana pasaba lenta. Ya hacía casi dos horas que Kanon se había despedido de ellos para asistir, en la sala de reuniones de ese mismo edificio, al encuentro con la diosa para hablar sobre los acontecimientos relacionados con la desatada ira de Poseidón.

–Me aburro. Quiero ver a Kanon.

–Ahora no puedes Sounio. –Saga arrugó un documento irrelevante y lo lanzó a la papelera.

–Quiero ver a Kanon. –El niño frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz y enseñó los dientes.

–Kanon está ocupado. Lo verás dentro de poco. –Juntó varios papeles y les puso una grapa. Acto seguido los guardó en el cajón.

–¡QUIERO VER A KANOOOOOON!

De pronto, y presa de un berrinche infantil que pilló a Saga completamente desprevenido, Sounio comenzó a patalear sobre la alfombra y se revolcó sin dejar de repetir a gritos que quería ver a su padre. Saga, asustado e incapaz de controlar la irascibilidad del niño, quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y que Kanon regresase de inmediato para hacerse cargo del mocoso. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pausó su trabajo de revisión de documentos, se levantó y se aproximó al pequeño con cautela.

–Sounio...

–¡QUIERO VER A KAAAA...!

En el despacho del Patriarca, Sounio y Saga se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que había aparecido ante sus ojos. De pronto, y sin saber por qué, podían ver a Kanon junto a Saori, Sorrento y Thetis, que se encontraban reunidos entorno a una mesa en la sala de reuniones y miraban con estupefacción hacia donde ellos estaban.

Saga clavó sus ojos en los de Kanon. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas. El gemelo mayor agarró a Sounio y lo apartó. Saori bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Sorrento y Thetis abrieron los suyos aún más. Saga volvió a mirar a Kanon, que soltó un bufido y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Un minúsculo portal, pero lo suficientemente amplio como para poder ver qué y quienes había al otro lado. Kanon maldijo su suerte. Sounio había abierto, en el momento menos indicado, un maldito portal que conectaba con el lugar en el que él se encontraba. Y todos los allí reunidos habían sido testigos de la hazaña.

 


	14. Portal dimensional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**14\. Portal dimensional.**

 

Sentados entorno a la amplia mesa en la sala de reuniones del Templo del Patriarca: Saori, Kanon, Sorrento y Thetis conversaban acerca de los sucesos que acaecieron el día anterior en la playa, y evaluaban los daños que causó la inesperada tempestad. La voluntad de Poseidón había causado estragos en la costa, y Atenea se veía ahora en la difícil tesitura de tener que implorar en vano ante otros dioses por la recuperación de las almas de quienes fallecieron de manera injusta, aún a sabiendas de que no sería posible cambiar el devenir de los acontecimientos.

En esos instantes, con el nerviosismo contenido y procurando mantener las emociones a raya, los cuatro trataban de alcanzar un pacto mediante el que harían todo lo posible por solucionar el conflicto a la mayor brevedad para restablecer y volver a garantizar la paz que los propios dioses habían firmado hacía casi un año.

::

–Hay algo más. –Antes de dar por finalizada la reunión, y tras haber escuchado con atención las opiniones de cada uno, Saori tomó de nuevo el turno de palabra–. Cuando fui al encuentro de Poseidón y me quedé a solas con él en la playa, después de que todos os hubierais marchado... Él exigió que Kanon se presentase en el Santuario Submarino en compañía de Sounio.

–¡Jamás! –En un despliegue de total falta de cortesía y respeto hacia la diosa y los presentes, el Caballero de Géminis golpeó la mesa por acto reflejo. Durante la reunión había quedado claro que el gobernante de los océanos andaba tras los pasos del niño, y a Kanon, el hecho de darse cuenta de que su hijo se hallaba en el punto de mira de un dios no le inspiró ni un ápice de confianza. Por ese motivo no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia y permitir que todas sus reacciones defensivas se activasen–. ¡No sé qué busca Poseidón en mi hijo pero no llevaré a Sounio a sus dominios!

–Cálmate, Kanon. –Solicitó Sorrento sin mostrar alteración alguna.

–¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que me tranquilice?! –Acusó con el dedo índice al General de Sirena–. ¡No tienes derecho a exigir que me calme cuando tú eres una de las personas que estuvo vigilándolo! ¡Conociste a mi hijo mucho antes de que yo supiera de su existencia! –El ex-Dragón Marino se levantó e inclinó por encima de la mesa, asió la corbata del otro y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que escasos centímetros separaron sus rostros–. Dime, Sorrento, si tú no estarías igual de cabreado que yo si te encontrases en mi misma situación.

Aún asumiendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar enojado, los ojos del austriaco retaron a los de Kanon. La rivalidad de antaño, la misma que se había generado e instaurado entre ellos durante la anterior Guerra Sagrada, no parecía haberse diluido del todo, así que, con el fin de no incrementar el enfado que agriaba el carácter del antiguo líder de los siete Generales Marinos, el más fiel seguidor de Julian Solo se forzó a mantener la calma.

–¡Haced el favor de comportaros! –Thetis intercedió en favor de su compañero y agarró la muñeca de Kanon, solo para fracasar en el intento de que lo soltase.

–No saques las cosas de quicio, Kanon. –Para exasperación del ahora Caballero de Géminis, que finalmente accedió a liberarlo, Sorrento mantuvo la compostura en todo momento y se limitó a acomodarse la prenda de nuevo alrededor del cuello–. Hasta que no hables con Ju...

–¡Más vale que Julian tenga una buena excusa para explicar todo esto! –Airado, Kanon se dejó caer en la silla, frunció el entrecejo, apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

–Kanon...

Esta vez no fueron ni Sorrento ni Thetis quienes lanzaron la advertencia.

La mano de Saori tiró de la camiseta de su Caballero y éste no tuvo más remedio que aplacar la pequeña rebelión en que se había alzado. Miró hacia el lado en que la muchacha se hallaba sentada y vio sus ojos. Entonces notó cómo el Cosmos de la diosa lo envolvía con calidez maternal y le ayudaba a recuperar la frágil serenidad que había perdido durante la reunión. No era para menos: ante el terrible panorama, resultaba del todo comprensible que Kanon se sintiese nervioso e irascible.

En el corazón del gemelo menor reinaba la amarga sensación de que la situación escapaba a su control, de que desconocía los detalles que se ocultaban tras el enigmático plan de Poseidón y de que, en cualquier momento, algo horrible podría sucederle a Sounio.

::

Por desgracia, y a pesar de que Atenea había resuelto momentáneamente la situación al enfrentarse a Poseidón en la playa, los datos que Sorrento y Thetis aportaron al asunto hicieron que éste fuera esclareciéndose en una dirección que no convenía ni agradaba en absoluto a Kanon. La información que habían compartido sus antiguos compañeros de batalla fue añadida a la confesión final que llegó por parte de Atenea acerca de la exigencia de Poseidón, de modo que la suma de datos que iba cayendo como jarros de agua helada sobre su cabeza provocó que Géminis valorase de otro modo la diversidad de acontecimientos. La situación ya de por sí se había calificado como un asunto de profunda gravedad desde buen comienzo, y no hacía más que agravarse con cada nueva contribución.

Ante el desolador escenario sobre el que se desarrollaban los hechos, Kanon se preguntó por qué, si desde el principio el objetivo de Poseidón había sido Sounio, el dios no los atacó directamente cuando estaban bañándose en la playa y prefirió desatar su ira más tarde, causando con ello numerosos daños colaterales en el restaurante y en el paseo marítimo.

Tapó sus labios con un dedo y consideró que, tal vez, provocar una debacle fuese el único modo que el emperador de los mares estimó eficaz, a modo de ultimátum, para asegurarse la presencia de ambos en el Santuario Submarino. Así pues, y dadas las circunstancias, el Caballero de Géminis continuó cavilando: ¿qué pretendía obtener con todo eso el emperador de los océanos?

Los problemas para Kanon no parecían acabar ahí. Por otro lado, asimilar que su hijo había vivido bajo vigilancia de los Generales de Poseidón desde antes de que sus caminos se cruzasen no fue una noticia bien recibida por parte del actual Caballero de Géminis. Por esa razón, al ex-Dragón Marino le fue imposible evitar mirar con recelo hacia Sorrento y Thetis durante el tiempo que duró la conversación.

–Queda claro que el único que puede arrojar luz sobre lo sucedido es Julian. –La sirena interrumpió los horribles pensamientos en los que Kanon comenzaba a sumirse.

–Exacto, pero para ello hemos de reunirnos con él. –Sorrento apoyó las palabras de su compañera–. No estimamos prudente que viniese aquí.

Las dos Marinas intercambiaron sendas miradas, no exentas de turbación, y aguardaron las reacciones de Saori y Kanon.

Sorrento y Thetis estaban agotados, y no solo desde el día anterior. Ambos llevaban bastante tiempo soportando una dinámica de situaciones tensa e insostenible. Algo había cambiado en el Santuario Submarino y los dos andaban tras la pista de desvelar qué ocurría en realidad.

–Julian nos espera en Santorini. –Sorrento continuó, pero esta vez fijó sus ojos en los de Géminis–. No es necesario que lleves a Sounio.

–¡¿Cómo dices?! –Kanon hizo ademán de volver a levantarse de un salto al no comprender del todo bien lo que acababa de decir el General de Sirena–. Aquí hay piezas que no encajan. –Se recostó en la silla y se impulsó hacia atrás al hacer fuerza con los brazos contra el filo de la mesa–. Resulta que Poseidón le exige a Atenea que me presente con Sounio en el Santuario Submarino y ahora tú dices que me espera a mí solo en Santorini. –Se levantó, gesticuló con los brazos abiertos y volvió a tomar asiento de inmediato al notar que su comportamiento faltaba una vez más al respeto y protocolo que debía guardar frente a una diosa–. ¡¿Qué cojones se supone que debo hacer?!

–Kanon.

Saori apercibió de nuevo la ruda actitud de su Caballero. Comprendía que Géminis se hallase al borde del colapso, puesto que en poco tiempo había recibido un sinfín de noticias que habían cambiado su existencia por completo desde que recuperó la vida. En primer lugar, Kanon había tenido que asumir que la relación incestuosa que mantenía con su hermano gemelo desde la adolescencia continuaría adelante a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por fastidiarla; meses más tarde se había encontrado con un hijo inesperado y en cuestión de días se había visto formando una familia estable junto a Saga. Por otro lado, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que Poseidón había atacado la costa y mostró clara intención de acercarse a Sounio. Y por último, allí estaba, sentado junto a una diosa y frente a dos Marinas, barajando hipótesis y desvelando intrigas sobre el futuro de su hijo.

–A decir verdad... –Atenea consiguió que Géminis se calmase y solo entonces decidió continuar con la conclusión de su argumento–. Jamás imaginé que Poseidón vulnerase el acuerdo de paz y volviera a alzarse en pie de guerra tan pronto. –Se inclinó hacia adelante, colocó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos de las manos. La expresión que se dibujó en su rostro denotaba, al igual que en los demás, preocupación e inquietud–. Os ruego discreción y prudencia. Este asunto es más serio de lo que parece.

–Lo es. –Sorrento apoyó las palabras de la diosa y fue secundado por Thetis–. Entonces...

–¡KAAANOOON!

::

–¡KANOOOOON!

El aludido se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz en cuanto oyó pronunciar su nombre a gritos. ¿Por qué, de todos los porqués del mundo había aparecido un minúsculo portal delante de sus narices?

Kanon se topó con la mirada de Saga. ¿Por qué veía ahora los ojos de su hermano clavados en los suyos? Él mantenía una reunión privada con Atenea, Sorrento y Thetis mientras Saga permanecía en su despacho en calidad de Patriarca cuidando de Sounio. ¿Cuidando de Sounio? Kanon  sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y, a juzgar por la expresión de asombro que vestía el rostro de su gemelo al otro lado del portal, no dudó un instante en suponer que por el espinazo de su hermano circulaba la misma horrible sensación.

Una minúscula elipse, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para poder ver qué y quienes había al otro lado se había abierto a escasos metros de la gran mesa. Kanon maldijo su suerte y se tapó la cara con las manos. Al otro lado pudo ver a Sounio sonriendo sin dejar de gritar su nombre mientras Saga lo agarraba para apartarlo de la centelleante abertura. Su hijo había proyectado, en el momento menos indicado, un maldito portal que conectaba con el lugar en el que él se hallaba. Y para colmo, todos los allí reunidos habían sido testigos de la hazaña.

« Menos mal que esta no era una reunión pública para toda la orden de Caballeros » , agradeció Kanon para sus adentros.

–¡Papá KANON! –Sounio se zafó del agarre de Saga y corrió hacia su otro padre. Traspasó el portal sin ser consciente de ello y se tiró a los brazos de aquel a quien con ansia reclamaba ver.

–Sounio... ¿qué haces... aquí? –Dada la controvertida escena, el Caballero de Géminis no supo cómo comportarse delante de quienes se reunían entorno a la mesa. Por un lado se encontraba demasiado turbado para actuar con la serenidad y naturalidad que requería dirigirse a un niño, pero por otro, le enterneció el hecho de que Sounio hubiera echo acopio de toda su energía cósmica para conseguir llegar junto a él.

–Me aburro mucho con Saga. Tú eres más divertido y no lees papeles todo el rato.

Al ver sus virtudes ensalzadas por su hijo biológico, Kanon volvió a mirar a su hermano, pero esta vez con expresión triunfal, altiva y orgullosa. Sin embargo, no pudo apuntarse el tanto de la victoria, puesto que para entonces, el actual Patriarca del Santuario ya había cruzado al otro lado de la abertura y no le dedicaba atención alguna. Saga se hallaba presentando sus cordiales y lastimeras disculpas ante Atenea y el par de invitados que lo miraban con cara de estupefacción. Para desgracia del ego de Kanon, su gemelo no contempló la preeminencia en la que se vanagloriaba.

–Dis-discúlpenos mi señora Atenea. –Saga se inclinó e hizo ademán de arrodillarse ante la diosa, pero ésta extendió su brazo para tocar su hombro en señal de comprensión–. Lamento la interrupción.

–No te preocupes, Saga. Son cosas de niños. –Sonrió, a pesar de que en su interior experimentaba cierta inquietud al haber sido testigo de la proeza realizada por el pequeño–. Sounio no ha interrumpido nada porque estábamos a punto de concluir la reunión. –Dedicó una mirada a cada uno de los presentes–.Ya hemos expuesto todos los puntos de vista y hemos decidido cual será la estrategia a seguir.

Al escuchar la sentencia, Kanon desvió su atención, que hasta entonces se había centrado en Sounio, hacia la diosa. Atenea había mantenido la compostura en todo momento y se había mostrado serena y paciente durante el transcurso de la reunión, aunque no por ello se sentía menos inquieta que los demás. En ese momento, lo más importante para la muchacha era confirmar que Sounio se encontraba bien.

–Sounio. –Saori se dirigió al niño con ternura, le acarició los cabellos azules y lo miró de arriba abajo mientras el crío bostezaba aún recostado en el regazo de su padre. Al parecer, y gracias a la certera intervención de Kiki, el pequeño se hallaba en perfecto estado y no presentaba secuelas ni traumas perceptibles provocados por haber sufrido el ataque de Poseidón–. Me alegra volver a verte. Dime, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

–Estoy aburridísimo. –Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Kanon.

Saori alzó las cejas sorprendida ante la respuesta del chiquillo. Le parecía increíble que un niño tan pequeño mostrase tal desparpajo y conversase de esa manera con cualquiera que le dirigiese la palabra. A decir verdad, Sounio, Kanon y Saga le parecían tres gotas de agua, pero también muy distintos los unos de los otros. El niño se le antojaba como una versión infantil de los gemelos: compartía con Kanon el tener un carácter que mezclaba rasgos impulsivos pero afables, y una curiosidad innata por conocer el mundo, en contraste con la parsimonia, generosidad y nobleza que, por lo general y salvo contadas excepciones, eran más propias de Saga.

–Entonces –dijo la joven a los adultos–. Mañana temprano, a las nueve, nos veremos en la puerta de entrada al Santuario y viajaremos juntos hasta Santorini.

Atenea se despidió de los presentes y abandonó la sala de reuniones sumida en cavilaciones que giraban entorno a Sounio. El chiquillo había sido capaz de ejecutar con precocidad una de las técnicas de Géminis y alguien debía enseñarle cuanto antes a controlar su poder. Era menester hablar cuanto antes con Shion, Kanon y Saga en privado para valorar la posibilidad de entrenar a Sounio en el Santuario.

Kanon se levantó de la silla y alzó al pequeño en brazos, confirmando de manera definitiva que éste se encontraba muy cansado después de haber empleado toda su energía para abrir el portal. Al pasar junto a Saga, le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. No culpaba a su hermano por no haber podido impedir la acción de Sounio, porque a él también le habría pillado desprevenido, pero a través de sus ojos quiso hacerle saber que ambos deberían afrontar a corto plazo una dura etapa en la que el futuro de su hijo estaría en juego.

–Bien, nos veremos mañana. Nosotros también nos marchamos. –Bajó la vista y observó la cabeza de Sounio apoyada contra su hombro. Como cualquier niño que aún tiene ganas de jugar, el pequeño se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos–. Sounio necesita descansar. Es evidente que está agotado.

–Kanon. –La mano de Sorrento tocando su antebrazo hizo que detuviera el paso justo antes de pasar bajo el umbral de la puerta–. Sé que Atenea dijo que Poseidón exigió tu visita al Santuario Submarino, pero he de pedirte que confíes en nosotros. No te precipites ni cometas ninguna estupidez antes de escuchar lo que Julian opina sobre este asunto.

 


	15. Temores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**15\. Temores.**

 

Kanon abandonó el Templo del Patriarca y emprendió el descenso hacia Géminis cargando a Sounio en brazos. El pequeño, que rodeaba el cuello de su padre número uno para no caerse, hacía todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos, y no cesaba en su empeño de hablar a pesar de que el sueño se declaraba imperioso vencedor de la batalla. El Caballero de Géminis no dejó de sonreír mientras el niño le contaba entre bostezos e intermitentes interrupciones para cabecear, que se había divertido mucho jugando con los muñecos que Saga y él le regalaron, pero que al cabo del tiempo, se aburrió porque su padre número dos le hacía más caso a los papeles que a su imitación de lombriz que se arrastraba por el suelo.

–¿A Saga le gustan los gusanos?

–Hmm... –Ante el infantil interrogante, Kanon rememoró episodios de su niñez en los que Saga y él jugaban a escondidas en el bosque adyacente al Santuario. Allí, ocultos por el espesor de la vegetación, se dedicaban a desconchar troncos de árboles y a hurgar en la tierra para atrapar lombrices–. Claro que le gustan. –Mintió. Lo cierto era que Saga nunca había sentido simpatía hacia los bichos reptantes, pero retirar la corteza de los troncos siempre le había parecido una actividad fascinante.

–Un día quiero ir a buscar gusanos. –El niño alzó las cejas y sonrió en espera de respuesta.

–Entonces iremos a buscar gusanos. –Kanon asintió con decisión.

–¿Vendrá Saga? –Sounio cabeceó por última vez antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y conciliar por fin el merecido sueño.

–Por supuesto. –Susurró Kanon–. Saga liderará la expedición que hagamos al bosque. Él será quien más lombrices coja con las manos. –Sonrió de medio lado, convencido de que su gemelo jamás podría negarse a complacer los deseos de su hijo–. Entonces me reiré de la cara de asco que pondrá.

::

El tramo de trayecto que restaba para alcanzar la Tercera Casa Kanon lo realizó en absoluto silencio con intención de no perturbar el descanso de Sounio. Después de haber desplegado su habilidad en el Templo del Patriarca, el pequeño había mostrado signos de acusado cansancio que se prolongaron también durante el descenso por el recinto de las Doce Casas. El pequeño había echo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y energía sin estar preparado para ello y sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que conllevaba ejecutar la técnica de proyección de portales dimensionales sin contar con experiencia previa. Así pues, y a pesar de tener unas ganas incontenibles de decirle a Kanon lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, no tuvo otra opción que sucumbir al sueño en brazos de su padre.

Al llegar al Templo de los Gemelos, el Caballero de Géminis avanzó por el pasillo y entró en la habitación de su hijo para depositarlo sobre la cama. Mientras arropaba el cuerpo del pequeño con las sábanas, recordó la escena que se desarrolló justo después de concluir la reunión. Sorrento se dirigió a él antes de iniciar el regreso a Cabo Sunion en compañía de Thetis y le advirtió sobre las consecuencias que podrían derivar de sus actos si actuaba con imprudencia.

_–Kanon. Sé que Atenea dijo que Poseidón exigió tu visita al Santuario Submarino, pero he de pedirte que confíes en nosotros. Por favor, no te precipites ni cometas ninguna estupidez antes de escuchar lo que Julian opina sobre este asunto._

La corrección y los formalismos que caracterizaban al General de Sirena podían llegar a exasperarlo a veces, pero en esa ocasión el muchacho tenía toda la razón. La integridad y futuro a corto plazo de Sounio estaban en juego y no podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse la justicia por su mano, y aún menos tratar de solventar él solo y con sus propios puños un conflicto generado por voluntad divina.

La advertencia del joven austriaco también sirvió para que Kanon contuviera sus ansias y no le preguntase a Sounio acerca del portal dimensional que había sido capaz de abrir. Tal vez su hijo no tuviese la menor idea de lo que había logrado hacer ni sabría cómo volver a habilitar uno nuevo.

Kanon liberó un suspiro de resignación y contempló a Sounio mientras éste dormía apaciblemente, y aceptó la evidencia: debía controlar las emociones que le impulsaban a alzarse de nuevo en contra de un dios y actuar de forma prudente por el bien de todos. Así pues, consideró conveniente evaluar la situación y contar con la opinión de Saga antes de avasallar a Sounio con preguntas que, con toda seguridad, el niño no sería capaz de responder.

«Por una parte creo que q uizás sea buen momento de explicarle qué es el Cosmos. » Se dijo. «Pero por otra... ¿no será demasiado pronto?»

::

–Kanon...

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que escuchó pronunciar su nombre en el corto espacio de tiempo que había transcurrido esa mañana. En esta ocasión la voz que lo emitió pertenecía a Saga. El hermano mayor habló desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación y cuando Kanon se giró para mirarlo, éste bajó la vista enseguida, abrumado por haber sido incapaz de controlar al niño mientras trabajaba en su despacho. Su gemelo había depositado su confianza en él para hacerse cargo de Sounio y él...

...él había resultado ser un cuidador nefasto.

–Creí que te quedarías en tu despacho. –Susurró Kanon, indicando al otro que bajase la voz para no despertar al pequeño. A partir de entonces, la conversación se desarrolló a modo de susurros.

–Atenea me dio permiso para interrumpir mis funciones durante el resto del día. Dijo que hoy mi lugar está junto a vosotros. –Saga agarró un mechón de su cabello y jugueteó con las hebras enredándolas nerviosamente entre sus dedos–. Lo... lo siento. Es culpa mía. No pensé que fuera capaz de ejecutar una técnica como esa con solo...

Con solo cinco años. Sounio tenía solo cinco años y ya había abierto su primer portal funcional a través del cual pudieron transitar dos personas. A esa edad, Saga y Kanon habían despertado sus Cosmos de manera leve. La historia que habían vivido recientemente con Sounio se repetía: ellos, con esa misma edad y también de forma inconsciente, habían conseguido llamar la atención de Shion hasta el punto de lograr que el antiguo Patriarca acudiese en su busca hasta encontrarlos en el orfanato en el que residían.

A la edad de cinco años y al igual que Sounio, los gemelos también habían dado indicios de ser niños especiales, pero no fue hasta cumplir los seis que las técnicas y habilidades propias de Caballeros de Atenea se manifestaron de manera explícita en ellos.

Tomar consciencia de que Sounio había sido capaz de abrir un pequeño portal sin ayuda y sin que nadie le hubiese explicado qué es el Cosmos, fue difícil de digerir para ambos. Ya no quedaba lugar para albergar dudas: el crío apuntaba maneras para ocupar algún día el puesto de Caballero de Géminis como guardián de la Tercera Casa, de modo que en ese momento, el mayor temor que perturbaba el espíritu de los gemelos era que llegase el día en que una Explosión de Galaxias ejecutada por él se presentase de manera imprevista y en las circunstancias menos indicadas.

Después de lo sucedido en el despacho del Patriarca, Kanon y Saga tomaron consciencia de que el carácter y energía de Sounio se asemejaba mucho al del gemelo menor. Kanon también había despertado su Cosmos por primera vez al experimentar un ataque de rabia durante una disputa infantil con Saga y había sido capaz de lanzar una minúscula Explosión de Galaxias contra su hermano. Por ese motivo llegaron a la inmediata conclusión de que el portal que había abierto Sounio en pleno berrinche estaba estrechamente relacionado con la capacidad de activar su Cosmos.

–Quizás sea demasiado pronto para que comprenda, pero hemos de explicarle qué es el Cosmos y de qué manera debe controlar sus habilidades. –Kanon se aproximó a Saga y lo tomó por los hombros. El asunto requería ser tratado con sumo cuidado y seriedad, pero sin descuidar la ternura, puesto que, a pesar de contar con habilidades especiales, Sounio no dejaba de ser un niño. Después de todo, ellos tres juntos formaban una familia.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Las manos de Saga se aferraron entorno a la cintura de su gemelo, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba–. La situación se ha complicado demasiado en poco tiempo.

–Hay algo en todo esto que me da mala espina. –Kanon se apretó contra el cuerpo de su hermano para afianzar el abrazo y con ello confiarle al oído las sospechas que atormentaban su corazón–. Poseidón exige que me presente con Sounio en el Santuario Submarino, pero por otro lado, Julian Solo nos ha citado a Atenea y a mí, sin el niño, para hablar con él en Santorini.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Sorrento y Thetis insisten en que primero viajemos a la isla para escuchar lo que Julian opina sobre este asunto.

–Hmm... aquí hay gato encerrado. Sospecho que puede tratarse de una trampa. –Saga se pasó los dedos por la barbilla en actitud pensativa y frunció el ceño–. ¿Puedo acompañaros?

–No me atrevía pedírtelo. –Kanon ahogó un sollozo y sonrió al sentir de nuevo el apoyo que Saga le brindaba, tal y como venía haciendo desde que resucitaron, y también desde el momento en que su hijo pasó a formar parte de sus vidas–. Sí, me gustaría que vinieses conmigo. Atenea afirma que Sounio estará más seguro si permanece en el Santuario protegido por todos nuestros compañeros.

–Superaremos este bache juntos, hermano. –Saga mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Kanon y llevó la otra a la cabeza de su gemelo para revolver sus cabellos. En ese momento, su hermano y amante lo necesitaba más que nunca y él debía mantenerse a la altura de las circunstancias–. Desconozco los planes que Poseidón ha trazado con respecto a Sounio, pero te garantizo que lucharemos hasta la muerte si es preciso para que ningún dios se salga con la suya.

Kanon lamentó que, por causas aún desconocidas, la cadena de circunstancias que dio inicio al sentir la llamada del Cosmos de Sounio hubiese derivado en la anticipación de una tragedia.

–No tengo idea de cómo vamos a afrontar esto, Saga. –Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza reposase en el hombro de su hermano mayor–. Hoy abrió un portal, pero imagina que hubiera sido una Explosión de Galaxias. Deberíamos explicarle cuanto antes que es un niño especial como lo fuimos nosotros. Antes de que ocurra una desgracia.

–Quizás podríamos consultar el caso con Shion, él fue quien nos explicó qué es el Cosmos.

Tras la sugerencia, el Patriarca recordó pasajes de la infancia vivida junto a Kanon; momentos en los que el ex-Caballero de Aries les había desvelado los significados del Cosmos y todo lo referente a constelaciones y a los astros del firmamento, y por qué motivo habían sido reclutados para formar parte de las filas de la Orden de Atenea. En aquel momento, con cinco años, ninguno de los dos llegó a comprender el completo significado, y no fue hasta que sus propias habilidades se fueron desarrollando, que tomaron consciencia de los respectivos potenciales que albergaban y de todo lo que podrían ser capaces de lograr en sus vidas.

–Esta semana Shion está en los Cinco Picos. –Kanon restregó la frente a lo largo de la clavícula de Saga, giró la cabeza y depositó un beso en el cuello del mayor. Acto seguido, frotó con pereza la nariz contra su mejilla y con ello incitó a que sus deseos carnales fuesen correspondidos y satisfechos.

Saga y Kanon consideraron una frivolidad desatar su libido en un momento como ese, pero por otra parte, los dos comprendieron que se trataba de una más que válida vía de escape que los mantendría a flote en el mar de preocupaciones bajo cuyas embravecidas aguas sus respectivas integridades mentales amenazaban con ahogarse.

–Entonces... –Saga apresó el labio inferior de Kanon entre sus dientes y tiró de él con suavidad hasta soltarlo–. Entonces hablaremos con Aioros o con Marin. –Propuso la segunda opción que había valorado en caso de que fallase la posibilidad de hablar con Shion–. Ellos entrenaron a Aioria y a Seiya.

–Cuando Sounio despierte subiremos a Sagitario, ¿de acuerdo?

Kanon se estremeció entre los brazos de Saga al notar las caricias que éste dispensaba a su cuerpo mientras hacía descender sus manos desde la cintura a las caderas. Por su parte, el gemelo menor internó los brazos entre ambos torsos y rozó con ternura el área del abdomen del mayor. Acto seguido alzó la tela de la túnica patriarcal para descubrir los pantalones que Saga vestía por debajo de las largas vestiduras y, sin dudar un instante, restregó la entrepierna contra la ingle de su igual. Sonrió con malicia y permitió que la idea que tenía en mente quedase expuesta de forma explícita.

–Mientras tanto...

–...mientras tanto... –completó Saga riendo por lo bajo para no despertar al niño–. Podríamos dedicar el tiempo de espera a ejercitar nuestros cuerpos.

Con un beso en los labios firmaron el acuerdo que transformaría en realidad la declaración de intenciones. Acto seguido, Saga liberó a Kanon del abrazo y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a su hermano menor. En ese instante, Kanon asió con fuerza el trasero de Saga con ambas manos mientras éste contoneaba las caderas con actitud seductora e iniciaba la marcha hacia la habitación de enfrente.

–Por supuesto que haremos ejercicio... –Kanon se pasó la lengua por los labios y guiñó un ojo, gesto que fue imitado por su hermano–. Pero esta vez cerraremos la puerta con el pestillo.

::

Saga fue el primero en acceder a la habitación. Para entonces, Kanon ya lo había despojado de la túnica y de otras prendas así que, nada más entrar, él se encargó de hacer lo propio con su hermano menor. Mientras iba eliminando ropa de sobre el cuerpo de su gemelo, Saga vio cómo éste agarraba el pasador, echaba el cerrojo a la puerta y hacía honor al «no más sustos», que declararon al unísono después de que Sounio los sorprendiese una mañana durmiendo juntos y desnudos.

Si bien el hecho de que el niño descubriese que sus padres compartían habitación y dormían en la misma cama aún siendo hermanos y adultos no había supuesto problema alguno para ninguno de los tres, Kanon y Saga consideraron que era esencial mantener a su hijo al margen del conocimiento del tipo de actividad que desarrollaban de vez en cuando sobre el colchón.

Explicarle a Sounio qué era el Cosmos ya se había presentado como una tarea complicada para ellos. Por eso debían evadir a toda costa propiciar la innecesaria complicación de tener que aclarar también que, además de besos, los enamorados practican otra clase de contactos íntimos que distan mucho del concepto “dormir.”

::

–Saga...

Kanon dejó de succionar el miembro de su gemelo, se apoyó en los codos y miró abajo y hacia atrás. Durante el tramo que recorrió con la vista, vislumbró su propio abdomen, que en ese momento se movía al ritmo de su respiración, a escasos centímetros por encima del de Saga. Mientras, el mayor permanecía debajo en posición contraria tumbado sobre el colchón, y continuaba frotando la nariz contra el vello que nacía en la zona púbica de su hermano menor.

–Saga... algún día Sounio se dará cuenta de que nosotros dos...

–Lo sé...

Saga desatendió el pene de Kanon y alzó la cabeza para interceptar la mirada de su igual, que asomaba desde el extremo opuesto entre la cascada de cabello azul que caía sobre las sábanas por efecto de la gravedad. Kanon lucía verdaderamente arrebatador visto desde esa perspectiva.

Lejos de molestarse porque su gemelo no encontró un momento más propicio para hablar de problemas que durante la práctica de tan erótica postura, Saga comprendió que éste no podía evitar mostrarse inquieto por el futuro incierto que esperaba a Sounio. Él también sentía miedo y experimentaba temores, de modo que hizo todo lo posible por restablecer el sensual clima de excitación que se había instaurado entre ellos desde que regresaron al tercer templo. Para lograr su cometido, Saga deshizo el agarre que mantenía con sus manos entorno a los muslos de Kanon, le palmeó las nalgas que asomaban por sobre su cabeza y depositó un beso furtivo en sus testículos antes de volver a reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–No te preocupes ahora por eso. –Continuó el mayor–. Sounio vio cómo nos besábamos y no le dio la mayor importancia.

–Temo que algún día comience a cuestionarse ciertas cosas...

En ese momento, Kanon y Saga se prometieron que, cuando el niño cumpliese la edad adecuada, llegaría el momento de afrontar entre los tres la cruda realidad que se modelaba cada día mediante el oscuro secreto que compartían. Hasta el momento, el pequeño no le daba importancia al hecho de que sus padres fuesen hermanos gemelos que “se daban morreos a sus espaldas.” Aún así, el razonamiento de Kanon no estaba exento de significado al temer que, en un futuro, Sounio formularía preguntas que pondrían a prueba la estabilidad de la familia.

–No pensemos en eso ahora. Estamos en plena calentura y no tenemos mucho tiempo. –Saga pasó la lengua a lo largo del miembro de Kanon y dibujó círculos alrededor del glande antes de volver a introducírselo en la boca.

No hizo falta que el Patriarca insistiese demasiado. Saga sabía cómo hacer que Kanon ignorase durante un rato las preocupaciones que lo atormentaban y también cómo conseguir que dirigiese toda su atención hacia asuntos de índole sexual.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, y ante los estímulos provocados por su hermano, el Caballero de Géminis se relajó ipso facto y disfrutó de una exquisita y placentera felación fraternal en la que también intervino.

Tal y como aprendieron a hacer, a base de investigar y practicar, en los albores de su relación incestuosa, Kanon y Saga desplegaron sus respectivas artes amatorias para hacer gala de la habilidad que sus lenguas tenían a la hora de provocar el éxtasis en su gemelo.

Así, al cabo de unos minutos, la postura numérica adoptada en un inicio varió y pasaron a gozar del ritmo que imprimían las caricias y embestidas que depositaban el uno en el otro, conteniendo y ahogando suspiros y gemidos que no debían ser escuchados más que por ellos dos.

Tiempo después la voz de Sounio reclamó la presencia de sus padres al otro lado de la puerta y llegó el momento de prepararse para emprender el ascenso hacia el Templo del Centauro.

 


End file.
